The New Beginning
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: Sequal to Cullen's adopt a kid. Edward and Bella's life with two new human babies. Follow them through twists and turns in their new life as they take care of there adopted childern. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Here's the sequel to the first part of this story! :) Now, if you haven't read the first part, Cullen's adopt a kid, that's fine. You really don't have to actually. I think this story could stand on its own. But you you have some questions about who people are or why this or that happened then go ahead in a review. I'll answer your questions. :) There is many misspellings when the kids talk, but that's on purpose.**

Chapter 1!

Bella's POV

I was running around the house. It was a good thing that I had the vampire speed to handle these kids. We have had Renesmee and Matthew for 2 years now and you know what they say, terrible twos. Well when other parents talk about their kids being two and how it was hard, well it's twice as bad for us. I mean, not to be selffish or anything but I'm being serious. It's like these kids are vampires themselves. I mean they never stop running around and when they do stop running around they demand 100% attention of both parents if we are both here. And if they don't get that attention they will scream their head off till you drop the other kid, which causes them to scream because they don't have your attention then and the other one does.

Even being a vampire it's hard. I was now rocking Matthew in my arms and Renesmee was screaming at my feet, wanting my attention. If it wasn't for vampires not being able to get headaches then I would be well on my way of getting one. Even though, being a vampire, I feel like I have one coming on.

I tranfered Matthew to one arm and rubbed my temples with my thumb and pointer finger.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, shut your yap!" I yelled at her and sat Matthew down, "It's not like I'm going to forget about you. Your my little girl, but you really need to be quiet." I said the last sentence while picking her up, "Now, I want you two to go take a nap and when you wake up you will have supper and you can have ice cream after." I smiled at them and their faces lit up like the fourth of July.

Matthew ran to the stairs and Renesmee started squirming in my arms, "I gonna beat wou, Wenesmee." Matthew said with a toothy grin.

"Wet me down, mommy!" Renesmee said and I dropped her to the floor.

She ran to the steps and slightly stumbled, but caught herself, "No, wou won't Mafew!"

They both started up the stairs and at a slow pace. Both of them had to pause at each step so they could get their leg up and it was the cutest thing you would ever see. Matthew put one foot up on the step then pull with his hands on the step above that one to get up onto the step he had to. It looked like he was having a tough time but at the same time, having fun. While Renesmee, with her slightly longer legs, could easily climb the steps, but she took her time, as not to fall.

Being a little taller, Renesmee was up the stairs before Matthew. When she reached the top she paused and looked behind her. Matthew was on the second to last step as she spoke and when she finished her short little speech he reached the top, "I'm going to beat wou to the woom, Mafew! Becauwse I beat wou up the steps!" She stuck out her tongue. Then they both started running down the hall so I started up the steps, laughing.

I have the two most adorable children, to bad Edward couldn't be here to share this right now. No, he had to go hunting. I guess that's his problem, not mine.

I was kicked out of my thoughts by a cry from Matthew. I ran up the steps and down the hallway.

Matthew was laying on the floor crying, right by the bed room door. Renesmee was standing there, smiling and crossing her arms in the door way. And I knew that smile. I picked up Matthew and cradled him in my arms while I glared at Renesmee.

"Why did you shove your brother?" I kissed his head and shushed him as I waited for an answer.

Now is the time I hate being a mother, but then again not. I much rather when they get along. But Renesmee is the tough kid. She likes to push around Matthew because she thinks she the big girl. She is older then Matthew but only by 3 weeks.

"He was gonna win, mommy. I couldn't let him win." Oh yeah, did I mention that she was also very competitive?

"That doesn't give you the right to push him. He could have got hurt. Do you want that?" She shook her head no then looked down at the ground, "Now tell him you are sorry."

"I swrry, Mafew." She said looking up at him.

Matthew kept sniffling into my shoulder and didn't even acknowledge Renesmee, "Matthew? Did you hear your sister? She apologized. Do you forgive her?"

He shook his head against my shoulder and I pulled him away from me and looked at him, "Why?"

"She pushed me, mommy. I could have died." He said wide eyed and serious.

I laughed at him and sat him down on his feet, "Get going." I smacked his butt lightly and he ran into the room, laughing, totally forgetting about his fall.

I walked into the room and headed to Matthews bed since his was right there when you walk into the room. He had half the room and it was painted green and it was that color since he was born because he liked that color and that was a good thing, unlike Renesmee. But he also had a small bed with railings since he just stopped sleeping in the crib and we didn't want him to fall out. He has a stuffed dinosaur that he got for his birthday in May from Grandpa Charlie. His covers were also dinosaur and his pillow was shaped like one. He just loved his dinosaurs.

I pulled the covers back and just put the light blanket over him since in was June and pretty warm in Vancouver, Canada. It wasn't the warmest but since he had sweatpants on I thought that one light cover would be enough. If he gets cold he can pull back the quilt.

"Sweet dreams, honey." I said kissing his forehead.

"Night, mommy. I wove wou."

"Wove wou, too." I smiled touching his nose and kissing his forehead one more time then going to Renesmees side.

Of course she wasn't in her bed like she should be so I sat on her bed and looked around smiling at the adventure. Her room started out at a pink room. When she was one she suddenly loved the color purple and so we painted her room purple and bought her purple sheets and all. Well just last weekend she decided she wanted to paint her room again and she wanted it pink.

We told her not right now and so she threw a tantrum and she found the paint in the closet. We had purple, pink, green, brown, tan in there and she thought it would be a good idea to open the paint and throw it around the room with her hands and smear it around the walls. So her wall has splatters of paint and hand prints all over. And we can't forget about the the carpet that has a big green stain where she dragged out the can from the closet and it spilled.

Therefore, her room is a disaster.

"Renesmee? Come out. Come out where ever you are." I called out and I heard a small giggle come from the closet. If you don't know where she is that is most likely the place shes hiding, somewhere in a closet.

I stood up and tipped toed to the closet. I rested my hand on the handle and quickly opened the door, "Boo!" I yelled and Renesmee squealed and giggled, "Get into bed, silly."

She jumped out of the closet and ran to the bed, hopping in on top of the covers. I walked over and picked her legs up so I could pull back the cover and brought up the light sheet like I did for Matthew, "Night, baby." I said brushing back her hair and kissing her forehead, "Love you."

"Love wou." Renesmee smiled and rolled over to go to sleep. I turned around and saw Matthew's beautiful green eyes looking at me.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked when I was closer to him and he shrugged.

"You guys were being loud." He stated seriously.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Renesmee's sleeping-"

"No I not mommy." Renesmee said cutting me off and I sighed.

"Will you both please go to sleep or I will call your father and he will make you go to bed." I said and I got an okay from both of them and I left the room.

I didn't leave the door open because I would be able to hear them if they started talking. No matter how quite they were. I'd be able to hear if they even moved to roll over.

I walked down stairs and plopped on the couch and pulled out my phone. I dialed the familiar number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello, Love." I heard Edward's voice come from the other side of the line and I smiled to myself.

"I miss you." I breathed.

"As I miss- Emmett you idiot! It's right there!" He yelled at Emmett before finishing the sentence, "So how are the kids?"

I rolled my eyes, "I see how it is. You yell at Emmett before you can even finish your other sentence."

There was silence for a few second then I think the light bulb flashed on, "Oh, as I miss you, beautiful."

I smiled, "That's what I thought. And I just laid them down for their nap and Renesmee pushed Matthew again. They were racing to get to their beds and you know how she is. She didn't want him to win so she shoved him and he fell. So I made-"

"Ugh!" I heard Edward say on the other line and it sounded as if the phone fell to the ground.

I sighed, "Edward?" No answer, "Edward, hello?" I was answered with a beep from the other line. I cocked my eyebrow.

He did not just hang up on me!

I brought the phone away from my ear and dialed again but it went right to his voice mail, meaning he turned his phone off.

**Oh no! Why did Edward turn his phone off on Bella! :o Review! **

**P.S. I'm going to try and make this one better then the first one. I'm attempting it, so that means longer chapter s and more twists. :)**

**Now.... Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

_I sighed, "Edward?" No answer, "Edward, hello?" I was answered with a beep from the other line. I cocked my eyebrow. _

_He did not just hang up on me!_

_I brought the phone away from my ear and dialed again but it went right to his voice mail, meaning he turned his phone off._

I dialed his phone one more time, just to make sure that I didn't ring the wrong number, but when I dialed it I got his voice mail again.

"What the hell!" I yelled into the quiet house.

I searched my contacts for Emmett's number since he was with Edward but when I dialed it I heard his ringtone, the one I picked, _My lip gloss cool, my lip gloss be poppin', standing at my locker all the boys be stoppin'... _I reached between the coution on the couch and looked at the phone and it said my name. I tossed the phone across the room and slammed my phone shut.

First off, why would Emmett's phone be in mine and Edwards house? And why wouold Edward not answer my calls? He never did this before. Did I do something?

My phone started vibrating in my hand and I looked at the caller ID and it said it was Alice calling. I threw my phone across the room too, not in the mood to talk to anyone.

As soon as the phone hit the wall it smashed into pieces and it stopped vibrating. Of course it would be my phone that busts into pieces.

"Damn it!" I cursed and stood up and started pacing.

What did I do? Why wouldn't he tell me if I did something wrong right away. Like when I first called him. Why would he just hang up on my and they procced to turn off his phone. Did I really do something that bad? I mean, I don't remember doing anything bad. We haven't gotten into any fights lately, "Damn it!" I yelled again and sat back down on the couch.

I had no clue as what to do. Do I go find him? Or just wait for him to come home? No matter what I do there will be hell for him to pay, so I might as well not waste my effort of trying to find him. Plus the kids are here and I don't want to leave them alone.

_Imma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma, Imma be, Imma be rich and famous... _Emmett's phone started to ring and I ran over to it to pick it up, Alice, again.

I pushed the call button, "What?" I answered.

"Bella, Edward didn't-" I cut her off.

"Alice don't stick up for him. I know what he did." After that I shut the phone and smashed it against the floor and it broke into pieces, like the other one. Now no one can call me. Ugh! What did I do! I screamed in my mind.

If I were still the human I used to be I would be crying right now, I know that for sure. I feel like maybe he doesn't love me anymore. Oh no, is he going to leave me again? He promised he would never leave me again.

I sniffled and wiped away imaginary tears, sitting next to the wall, on the floor. I rested my head on my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs, like I used to do when Edward left me. When I was human and heartbroken beyond complete repair. I'm still not over him when he left, even when he promised he wouldn't do it again, but he is now taking that promise back.

_Bella, stop thinking that! Maybe Emmett just took his phone, _I thought. But no, Emmett wouldn't then turn off his phone. And even if he did wouldn't Edward get it back and call me? Yes, he would, unless he didn't love me anymore.

"Bella!" I heard Edwards voice from outside, "Bella?" The door opened and he stared at me, "Bella, what's wrong?" He walked over to me and kneld down and went to touch me but I shied away.

"Don't." I said and he looked at me in bewilderment.

"What's wrong?" He asked again and reached out to me again, ingoring my flinching back. He brought me into his lap and stroked my hair.

"You promised." I whispered.

"Promised what, Bella? What did I promise?" He asked, confused.

"You promised." I said again.

Edward grabbed my chin and brought my head up and around to look at him in the eyes, "Tell me what I promised, Bella. I don't know what you're talking about."

"You promiesed you wouldn't leave. You lied!" I raised my voice.

"And I plan on keeping that promise, Bella. What gave you the idea that I would leave you again?" Edward asked quite harshly, actually.

"You hung up on me. You turned off your phone." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Oh, Bella, no. I didn't hang up on you. I dropped my phone because you caugh me in the middle of attacking a bear and I dropped it then the bear stepped on it. I didn't turn it off on you. It broke." He reached into his pocket and showed me his broken phone.

"Oh." I whispered, embarassed.

"I'm sorry I worried you so much. I love you. I would never make that mistake again, Bella. And believe me when I say I promise I will never leave you. You are my life and I need you."

"Okay." I whispered and when it I said it it sounded like I was still angry with him so I added, "I love you."

"As I love you, love." He kissed the top of my head and rested his chin on it, "I see you had a mishap with phones, too." He chuckled lightly.

"Yeah. Alice called on both." I said into his chest.

"Awe, Bella, I'm very sorry about what happened." He hugged me to him.

"It's okay. I just over reacted."

"No. No, I made a mistake in the past, one I wish I could take back, and I need to live with that. The way you reacted is normal. I don't blame you, but please, next time try to contact one of us."

I jumped up out of his lap, "Don't you think that's what I tried doing, Edward? I tried your phone twice and both times it went to your voice mail. Then I called Emmett's phone and I found it in the couch. So don't tell me, 'next time try to contact one of us,' because that is what I did." I said, my voice getting louder with everyone word I said. I was trying to keep my voice lower, as not to wake up the kids, but I was getting a little tempered.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Please." He said putting his hands up.

"'Sorry Bella?' That's it? Maybe next time you shouldn't jump to conclusions!" I yelled, throwing my hands up.

"Yes, your right. I shouldn't jump to conclusions, but neither should you." He said, his own anger getting to him.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You thought I broke my promise when I my phone broke, that's what, Bella. I'm not the only one that jumps to conclusions!" He yelled.

"Mommy?"

"Daddy?"

We heard to little voices ask. Both of our heads snapped up and we saw Matthew and Renesmee standing at the top of the steps, both in tears.

I ran up the steps at vampire speed and picked them both up because I didn't want them crying, "It's okay, babies." I shushed them. I rocked them in my arms and looked down at Edward who was just standing there, looking up at me and the kids. I looked away and walked down the hallway to there room.

I shut the door behind me and sat the two kids down in the middle of the floor, "It's okay. Stop crying, please." I said to them and wiped away their tears, "You don't have to cry. Shh."

"You and daddy were fighting, mommy." Matthew said, his tears still freely falling. He crawled into my lap and cried into my shoulder. I stroked his bronze hair, which was turning blonder, and shushed him. I saw Renesmee sitting by herself with her head on her knees. She wasn't crying, but she was sniffling. She was the tough girl and she didn;t like crying, so she was holding it back, but I knew that she wanted to cry just like Matthew.

"Renesmee?" I asked and she tilted her head up, looking at me through her eyelashes. I streched my arm out to offer her my comfort but she shook her head and went back to her origanal position.

I heard the door open but I didn't bother turning around since I know who it is.

"Daddy!" Renesmee yelled and jumped up, running to him an crashing into his legs.

"Hi, baby." He said and picked her up, "Don't cry, sweetie."

I looked behind me, unaware that she was crying. I thought she was holding it back or something. Daddy is her weakness, I guess. I sighed. Matthew was a mommas boy and Renesmee was a daddy's girl.

**I guess this was more of a slow filler, but it showed that Bella still feels pain from Edward leaving and it also shows whos attached to who. Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_Daddy!" Renesmee yelled and jumped up, running to him an crashing into his legs._

"_Hi, baby." He said and picked her up, "Don't cry, sweetie." _

_I looked behind me, unaware that she was crying. I thought she was holding it back or something. Daddy is her weakness, I guess. I sighed. Matthew was a mommas boy and Renesmee was a daddy's girl._

We continued to hold our kids until they stopped crying. Of course Matthew was the last on to stop crying, but that was okay.

"Matthew." I whispered and he looked up at me, his eyes red and swollen, "I wove wou." I smiled and he did his toothy grin.

"I wove wou too mommy." He wrapped his arms around my neck and squeezed.

I looked up at Edward and Renesmee. While she was crying Edward carried her over to her bed and they were laying down and now she was sleeping on top of his chest and he had his eyes closed. It was a picture perfect scene and the cutest thing.

Matthew was looking the same way, "Wenesmee!" He yelled and she jumped, but other then that she didn't wake up.

"Matthew, no. Let her sleep." I told him, looking at him sternly.

He frowned, "But I want my ice cream, mommy."

I laughed, "Okay. What about you and me go make supper, hows that?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" He yelled and jumped up from my lap, looking at me as I stood up. I walked over to the door and walked out.

He ran after me and grabbed my hand as we headed down the hallway to the steps. At the top I picked him up in my arms and walked down the stairs. He laughed and threw his arms around my neck.

Okay, by this point you are wondering about us using our vampire powers around them, right? Well, since they are growing up with us we thought that it shouldn't matter whether they know we are vampires now or later. I mean, at this point they really don't notice the difference since they're only 2 years old, but soon they will find out and it shouldn't matter. We can't be sure how they will act but we are hoping that they will accept it easily. Their whole family is vampires anyways, the people that take care of them.

I walked through the living room arch to get to the kitchen and I sat Matthew down, "What do you want for supper?" I asked.

He put his little finger to his chin and thought about it, "Um, how about... Hot dogs!" I laughed at that. Everytime I asked that was his answer and if I were to ask Renesmee she would say pizza. I don't care what they eat as long as it's somewhat healthy.

I walked to the fridge and opened the freezer, peering in. I spotted the hot dogs and pulled them out, "Hot dogs it is." He clapped his hands together, "Can you get me the right pot?" I asked and he nodded, running the other side of the kitchen.

I sat the hot dogs on the counter and grabbed a knife to cut the plastic. While I was doing that there was banging of pots and pans then I heard the patter of Matthew's feet as he ran towrads me.

"Here mommy!" He said lifting a cookie sheet up.

"Matthew, that's a cookie sheet, silly." I bent down and took the cookie sheet from his hand.

"Oh." There was a pause, "Can we make cwokies too?" He gave me his toothy grin that I couldn't deny so I agreed we could make cookies and he clapped again.

"Now, go get me the right pan, okay?" He nodded and went back to the other side of the kitchen again and once again there was banging of pots and pans and then his little feet coming my way.

"Here mommy." He said giving me the right thing this time.

"Thank you, baby." I kissed his head then turned to the sink. I turned the faucet on hot and put the pot under it so it could fill with water. I threw the hot dogs in and when it was filled enough I put them on the stove to cook, "Okay, now the cookies." I smiled.

I walked to a cabneit and looked for the cookie mix, finding it behind a box of brownies. I sat the brownie mix down to get the cookie mix and Matthew saw them.

"Bwonies?" He asked and picked up the box, "Mommy, can was make bwonies?"

I grabbed the cookie mix and sat it down, closing the cabneit, "I thought you wanted to make cookies?" I leaned against the counter, looking at him, a smirk on my face.

"We make bof?" He asked.

"I suppose we could, but do you think Matthew deserves both?" I asked.

"I fink Mafew does." He said giggling.

"Yeah, me too." I said ruffling his hair.

He smiled and dropped the brownies, "Oops." He looked up at me like he did something wrong, "I swrry."

"It's okay, sweetie." I went to the stove and checked the hot dogs. They looked to be done so I turned off the stove and drained the hot water, placing the hot dogs on a plate after.

I got a mixing bowl and the mixer and a carton of eggs, "What should we do first?"

"Cwokie!" He yelled and dropped the brownies in the middle of the kitchen even though he just picked them up. He ran over to me and tripped on one of Renesmees barbie dolls that was missing a head and started falling to the ground. I ran forward and caught him before he hit the ground.

"That was close." I said picking him up and walking to the couter, next to were we are going to be working on the cookies. I sat him on the counter so he was higher up and could see what we were doing.

We worked on the cookies first and mixed the batter. Matthew started out mixing it but he didn't have the strength after a while so I took over. He still had his hand on the mixer, like I was helping him, but I was doing most of it, which didn't matter.

"Having fun?" I asked as we finished putting the last of the cookies on the cookie sheet.

"Yeah, but I hungry." I could tell that he was also getting tired because he would yawn every so often.

"Okay. How about we do the brownies some other day?"

"Okay." He easily agreed and I chuckled to myself.

"Is someone tired?" I asked as I put the cookies in the oven.

"No!" He said quickly and I laughed again.

"I think you are. What if we eat and then I will give you your bath then you go to bed? Is that okay, honey?"

"But I'm not," He yawned, "Tired, mommy."

"I think you are." I smiled at him and picked him up off the counter. I sat him on the floor, "Go sit in your seat, baby."

He slowly walked over and plopped down in his chair. He leaned his head on his hand and closed his eyes. I shook my head and got out two plates.

I got the hot dog buns out and put one on a plate. I put a hot dog in it and put a little bit of ketchup on it. I walked over to the table and sat it down where Renesmee would sit and eat. I walked back to the stove and got Matthews hot dog. I put it on the plate and cut it up into bite size pieces then squrted ketchup on the side. I grabbed a fork from the draw and sat it down in front of Matthew.

"Matthew." I shook him slightly and his eyes opened, "Eat supper."

He picked up his fork but I knew that he just wanted to sleep. He was moving slow and his eyes were drooping shut. Maybe we'll have to skip the bath for tonight.

"Edward? Bring Renesmee down." I said at a normal tone and sat down next to Matthew.

A few minutes later Edward came down with a sleepy looking girl in her arms. She was going to raise hell at the table tonight. When someone wakes her up she can be really cranky.

"Hey, Renesmee." I whispered as Edward sat her down in her seat.

"Mmmm." She mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"Ness, open your eyes and eat, baby." Edward said and I looked at him.

"Ness?" I asked. Where did that come from? Her name is Renesmee and that's what she should be called. Not Ness. Then Matthew is Matthew, not Matt.

"Yeah, it's easier to say Ness then Renesmee." He smiled his crooked grin and I couldn't get angy at that. I still was a little mad about what happened today, but I'm getting over it. I just over reacted.

"Okay." I said and looked at the kids. Matthew was still eating slow and Renesmee was just starting to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Yeah, it's easier to say Ness then Renesmee." He smiled his crooked grin and I couldn't get angry at that. I still was a little mad about what happened today, but I'm getting over it. I just over reacted._

"_Okay." I said and looked at the kids. Matthew was still eating slow and Renesmee was just starting to wake up._

"What is dis?" She asked looking at the hot dog in a bun. She sounded so serious, like she was complaining to poorly done job by an employee. Too bad she's only two.

"It's a hot dong on a bun, Renesmee." I said. I knew it wasn't her favorite but she still liked it.

"I don't want a hot dog!" She yelled and banged her fists on the table, making Matthew jump and go wide eyed.

"Don't you start." I warned. Curse letting her fall asleep, only to be woken up half an hour later.

"Don't you start." She said mocking me and using her hand as a mouth.

"Hey!" I yelled, pointing my finger at her and she did the same.

"Nessie, listen to your mother." Edward said in a finished tone and she looked at him for a minute.

"Sorry, daddy." She said in a sweet voice, her mocking tone completely gone.

What a little brat, I thought in my head, yet I still love her. _And don't even think that, Bella! That's not right. She's your little girl. You love her and you just want her to have a half normal life. Plus, she's a human kid, that's what they do._

We all sat at the table like a family, but only the kids ate. We are vampires after all and what vampire eats human food. Not us, that's for sure. Renesmee would take a bite of her hot dog then chew it with a disused face, like it was the worst thing in the world. Matthew was just taking his last bite.

"If you don't finish your hot dog, Renesmee, then you won't get pizza tomorrow." Her eyes widened and she shoved the rest of the hot dog into her mouth. It was a good half so she ended up spitting it back up and she wasn't going to eat that, and I wasn't going to make her, so I threw it away and washed the dishes real quick.

When the dishes were clean and dry and opened the oven door and checked the cookies. They seemed done so I took them out and sat them atop the stove. I grabbed two plates and grabbed two cookies, placing one on each of the plates. I walked back to the dining room and sat the cookies down in front of them, "Here's a cookie." I said and Matthew opened his half closed eyes and chowed down on it. Renesmee looked at it.

"What kind it is?"

"Chocolate chip." She devoured the cookie in three bites.

Matthew tapped my arm and I looked at him. He was holding a piece of cookie to me, "Here mommy, try the cwokie." He smiled his cute grin and you know how I said I can't deny it, well, this time I tried.

"No, mommy can't, honey." I felt bad saying no to him.

"But, but." His bottom lip started quivering and it was killing me to say no, "It twates so goooood. Pwease?"

"Okay, one bite." I said, forcing a smile.

"Yay!" He celebrated and put the cookie in my hand.

I looked at Edward and he was trying his best to hid the smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at him and put the cookie into my mouth. The bad taste instantly registered. I felt like gagging but I kept it back and swallowed it, "Yum." I said, forcing yet another smile.

"It was good, huh, mommy, huh?" Matthew asked and I nodded.

"Yes, very good. I think Matthew did a good job of making the cookies." I smiled and leaned over to kiss his head, "Daddy should try some too. You don;t want to be the only one not to have any."

"No I'm good." He said quickly and I laughed.

"Renesmee, go get daddy a whole cookie, okay?" She smiled and nodded, getting off the chair and running to the kitchen. When she came back she had the biggest cookie that was made.

"Here you go daddy."

"Thanks, baby." He said forcing a smile too and taking a cookie, "Why don't mommy and me split it?"

"No, daddy, no! I want wou to have the biggerest cookie all by yourself." Renesmee said throwing her arms in the air.

"Oh, thanks for being so thoughtful." He rolled his eyes, laughing.

"Wou welcome." She smiled.

Edward took a big bite, almost half of it and quickly swallowed it whole. Then he took the rest and swallowed that whole, "Yum, that was the best cookie I ever had."

Renesmee and Matthew clapped their hands.

I laughed and leaned over the table to whisper something to Edward, "Pay backs a bitch."

"I'll get you back, don't worry about that." He growled and I giggled.

I stood up and grabbed the two plates so I could wash them. I didn't feel like doing dishes again so I just sat them in the sink and walked back to the dining room.

Matthews head was in his hands and his eyes were closed. Renesmee, she was just flicking crumbs on the floor. Wait, what?

"Renesmee, stop." I said when I relized it and she just stared at me for a minuet.

"No." She flicked more crumbs onto the floor.

"Yes." I grabbed a rag quickly and wiped off the rest of the crumbs so she couldn't flick anymore onto the floor.

"Hey!" She yelled and looked at Edward in disbelief, like I just took her toys out of her hands without reason, "Daddy, she being mean." She frowned and got off her chair and ran to Edwards, jumping into his lap.

"No, Ness, you were being mean to mommy." He said setting her back on the floor.

"Not huh!"She yelled crossing her arms and glaring at Edward then me then back at Edward, "No I wasn't!" She walked away in the direction of the living room.

"Just let her go. We need to take Matthew up to his room. He's sleeping at the table." I laughed, standing up. I gently picked up Matthew, without jostling him and carried him.

We passed Renesmee, who was sitting at the couch, flipping through the tv channels. She looked over and smiled, "MAFEW!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

He jumped and screamed, "Mommy!" He started crying and was clenching onto my arm tightly. He has a strong grip for a two year old. I could see him being like Emmett when he's older. A big boy with muscle but so sweet and caring.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, why did you do that?"

"'Cuz you were being mean to me."

I groaned, "No she wasn't Renesmee. Your mother would never be mean to you. She was tell you to stop flicking food onto the ground, that was it. Now stop with the attitude and go to bed." Edward said calmly.

"But I'm not tiwred." She said in her sweet voice.

During this I was trying to calm down Matthew. I could feel his heart beating rapidly, but he was starting to calm down. Poor kid, "Do you want to take a bath now, honey?" He nodded. I leaned up on my tiptoes to kiss Edwards cheek. He looked over at me lovingly and returned the kiss, turning back to Renesmee as I started for the stairs.

"Now, you can be a good girl and watch tv with me for a little or be a bad girl and go to bed. You choose." I couldn't help but listening to my husband and daughter interact like that. It was just cute, seeing Edward be a father. I always pictured this moment in my head and here it is at last.

"So, do you want bubble bath in the tub?" I asked as I walked up the steps.

"Yes, pwease." He smiled sweetly.

**Here ya all go! :) Please review! And look out for updates almost everyday now. Summer break baby! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I said about chapters almost everyday and it's been like a week, but that's because I literally spent a whole week with my friend and I couldn't update, but here it is. And there will most likely be another chapter tomorrow. Review after! :)**

**Chapter 5**

_"So, do you want bubble bath in the tub?" I asked as I walked up the steps._

_"Yes, pwease." He smiled sweetly._

I walked down the hallway and turned into their room. I walked to Matthews dresser draw and pulled out the top one, taking out a pair of his dinosaur underwear. I closed that and bent down to open the bottom one. I looked in and then looked at Matthew, "Do you want dinosaurs or Superman pajamas?" Did I really have to ask?

"Dinwosuar!" He yelled and pointed at them, smiling.

"That's what I though." I said touching his nose and he laughed, "I love you," I said hugging him to me.

"I wove wou, too." He said squeezing my neck. _Awe, my baby boy, _I thought, smiling to myself.

I stood up and carried him to the bathroom up at the end of the hall. I sat him down on the floor and turned to the tub. I turned the water on till it was the right temperature, not to hot and not to cold. I stood up and walked over to the sink. I reached into the cabinet under the sink and grabbed the bubble bath. The head of it was those cute little character ones and it was the shape of Barney. A dinosaur, but oddly Matthew didn't like Barney. So I poured some in under the running water and quickly put it away, so he wouldn't see it. I guess I know not to buy Barney anymore. He's a confusing little baby boy, but he's mine.

It started to instantly bubble.

"Arms up." I said and he put his hands up in the air. I slipped his shirt up over his head. I put it in the hamper and then unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down and his underwear and also putting them in the hamper to be washed later.

He jumped into the soapy bath tub and started splashing right away. He was laughing and having a good time. His sleepiness totally forgotten about. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Are you having fun?" I asked kneeling down and leaning on the side.

"Yeah." He said splashing me with a little water, getting the front of my shirt wet, "Oh, I sworry." He apoligized, trying to wipe the water off my shirt and I laughed since that was only making it worst and getting my shirt wetter, and now my pants, since it was dripping off his arms.

"It's okay, Matthew." I said grabbing his hand and pulling it away from me, "Nothing to worry about baby."

I stood up and walked over to the closet inside the bathroom. I opened the door and grabbed a medium sized towel, trying to get my dripping to stop from my shirt. I rung my shirt in the towel to get most of the water, but then it was wrinkled, but I ignored that. I threw that towel in the hamper and grabbed a big towel and a wash towel.

I stood there for a minute, listening to Matthews laughing and I wondered how did we get such perfect children. They might not be the best behaved, Renesmee, but in my eyes they are the most wonderful kids and I couldn't ask for any better.

I walked slowly back to the tub, remembering the day we adopted them. Me and Edward both had one and they were both so adorable. They both looked alike and then we come to find out that they are twins. Me and Edward could have convinced them for all they know. I mean, really. Renesmee has my eyes, but Edwards hair. Matthew had Edward's human eyes and my hair. See, we look like we could be the parents. But now, we have golden eyes, so that doesn't work. All well, I really don't care. They're in our care now, that's all that matters.

I sat the towels on the counter and turned back to the tub. I leaned down again and watch Matthew as he grabbed his matchbox cars from the rack in the back of the tub. He was pushing them under the water and I shook my head.

"Underwater car, huh?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"What?"

"Your car, you're driving it underwater."

"Oh, yeah." He looked down at his purple car then up at me. He picked up his car and the water poured from his arm. He pushed the car to me, "Here."

I took the car and he grabbed another car from the rack and started pushing it around again. I was driving the car around on the bottom like he was and we were laughing. He ran his car into mine and so I did the same.

After a few minutes I put the car on the side of the tub and turned, grabbing the wash cloth. I thought now would be a good time to start getting washed up since the water was starting to cool down.

I wet the towel and grabbed the body wash that was sitting next to the tub and put a quarter sized amount in the middle of the towel. I closed the lid and put it back on the floor. I turned to Matthew and he was just putting his cars away. He scooted his but closer and stuck his arm out.

I grabbed it and started washing his up, lightly scrubbing his pale body.

When I was done I ran the cloth under the water, trying to get off all the soap, then rang it out so it was just damp. I hung it on the door of the shower then grabbed the shampoo. I squeezed some onto my hand and rubbed it into his hair.

He had his eyes closed and his head tilted back so he didn't get soap in his eyes, even though it was tear-free. When I was done I also grabbed the cup that was next to the tub and rinsed out his hair. All the soap was out and I unplugged the tub so the water could drain.

I stood up and I grabbed the towel, turning back to the tub again. Matthew was standing up with his arms crossed. I'm guess he was cold.

I quickly wrapped the towel around his and pulled his to me, wrapping my arms around him, "Are you cold, buddy?"

"A wittle," He said in his baby talk.

"Okay, I'll get you dressed and they you can go cover up in your nice warm bed, okay?" I know that my cold body probably doesn't help with him not being cold, but, really, I don't think he actually notices.

"Okay." He yawned. Ah, now he's getting tired again.

I got him dressed in his dinosaur pj's and I threw the wet towel in the hamper. Once I put him to bed I would do the laundry and finish the dishes.

We walked down the hall to the bedroom and he climbed right into bed. He was good when it came to bed time. He would go to bed when you told him to and he would sleep the whole night, and tonight would be no different.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_We walked down the hall to the bedroom and he climbed right into bed. He was good when it came to bed time. He would go to bed when you told him to and he would sleep the whole night, and tonight would be no different._

"Okay, night Matthew. Love you." I said kissing his head and pulling the blanket up to his chin.

"Wove wou." He said and then turned over on his side, facing the wall.

I bent down and turned on Matthews night light that was plugged into the wall, then walked out the door, closing it quietly. I walked to the stairs at stood there for a minute, listening to the noise downstairs. I was surprised when I didn't hear anything except for the heartbeat of Renesmee and her breathing, her soft breathing, meaning she was still up.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room. Edward and Renesmee were watching tv, something on Nick, but I wasn't sure since there was a commercial.

Edward was laying on the couch while Renesmee was laying on his chest. I walked in front of him and bent down to kiss him quickly.

"EWE!" Renesmee yelled and scrunched up her face and me and Edward laughed at her, "Move!" She yelled when her show came on. I shook my head and sat against the headrest and next to Edwards head on the floor, ignoring her rudeness. I looked on the screen and then at Edward.

"Sponge-bob? Really?" I giggled and he looked at me sheepishly.

"She likes it." He flashed his crooked grin.

"Uh-huh." I said jokingly, "You are so childish, Edward. I thought you were more of an adult. I thought you liked those boring shows, like, um, I don't know, Jeopardy." I looked up at him, tilting my head backwards so I could see him. He surprised me with an unexpected kiss.

"Gotcha." He chuckled, "I love you, beautiful."

"I love you, too, handsome." I flashed a smiled and turned back to the TV.

I felt him shifting on the couch, "Stop moving daddy!" Renesmee yelled at him and he chuckled. I shook my head unnoticed. I love Edward, don't get me wrong. But he can't be the most responsible one. Sometimes he is, like when Renesmee was yelling at me, but now, when she just yelled at him he laughed like she did nothing. But this time I'll just ignore it. But this will also be the last time I ignore it.

Sponge-bob ended and I stood up and looked at Renesmee, "Bath time, then bed."

"No! No bed! TV!" She yelled, not moving from her spot on Edward.

"No, Renesmee. It's," I looked at the clock, "10 o'clock at night. You'll be grumpy in the morning if you don't go to bed now." She shook her head and I looked at Edward.

"Then I guess we won't go see grandma and grandpa." Edward said, using her one other weakness. Edward was her first, but since he was right there in front of her that wouldn't be a bribe.

"Gwammy and Gwampa?" Her eyes were wide, "No, I want to see dem, daddy. I do!"

"Well then, go get your bath and go to bed, okay." Edward smiled and Renesmee smiled, "I'll be up to tuck you in when you're done."

Renesmee nodded again and jumped off of Edward. She started for the stairs but then stopped, back tracking and coming back to Edward. She bent down, only a little, and kissed his cheek, then went to the stairs and disappeared up them.

"Awe." I said and looked at Edward, who was smiling like an idiot, "That was the cutest thing."

"That's my little girl," He said, still smiling.

"I'll be right back then." I went to the stairs and started up them. I got to Matthew and Renesmee's room and the door was wide open, letting light spill into the room. I ran in, afraid Renesmee would wake up Matthew. I saw Renesmee looking at Matthews bed, but no Matthew was in his bed.

"Mommy, where's Mafew?" She actually looked at little scared that her brother was missing. Um, and so was I. It wasn't like Matthew to run off in the middle of the night. He hated the dark, he was afraid of it.

I looked around the room and saw nothing, "Matthew?" I asked and that's when I heard a door squeak in the hallway. I ran over to the door and looked out. There was Matthew, walking slowly up the hallway, "Oh, Matthew." I ran up to him and picked him up, "Don't scare me like that." I hugged him to me.

"I was owly going to the bafroom, mommy." He said so innocently, and sleepily.

"I know, sweetie." I carried him back into the room and laid him down on his bed.

"Mafew!" Renesmee yelled and ran across the room to Matthew. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him and she didn't let go.

"Honey, let go, you're going to hurt him." I said touching her back. She slowly released her grip and backed up a step. I was a little surprised at the way she reacted when he was missing, but I was glad that she cares about her brother and would want him safe.

"I'm going to give you sister a bath and then she will be in bed. Tomorrow we are going to see Grandma, and Grandpa, and Aunt Alice, and Aunt Rosalie, and Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Jasper. Does that sound like a deal?"

His eyes were already closed and he yawned, "Mmhmm." He mumbled and rolled over, facing the wall again. He always seems to like to face the wall to fall asleep. I kissed his head and walked over to Renesmees side of the room.

I opened the top draw and pulled a pair of pink underwear, then I proceeded to the bottom draw and opened that one too, "Do you want to wear Tinker Bell to bed. Renesmee?" I asked looking at her sitting on her bed laying down, her head on the pillow. I could tell she was tired, sitting in this hardly lite room. The only light was that of Matthews small night light.

She just nodded and I stood up, "Come on, honey, lets get your bath so you can go to sleep."

She sat up slowly and moved her butt off the bed. I took her arm to guide her down the hallway to the bathroom.

I closed the bathroom door behind me and Renesmee sat on the toilet. I walked to the sink and sat her clothes down. I turned around and put on the water. I put it at the right temperature and blocked the drain. The tub started filling up and I looked at Renesmee. She was looking at the filling bath tub with tired eyes.

"Do you want bubble bath." She looked up at me for a minute and then shook her head no, "Okay. Stand up." I said and she did just that. I undressed her, throwing her clothes in the hamper that was starting to fill up now. As I put them in the hamper Renesmee got in the tub. I grabbed the two towels from the closet and sat them next to her clothes. I let her play in the water for a few minutes, but really, she was only sitting there, so I grabbed the wash cloth and washed her body. Then I took the shampoo and washed her hair, rinsing it after.

Once she was clean I unplugged the blocker and grabbed the big towel, wrapping it around her and picking her up out of the tub. I dried off her body and her hair, making sure it wasn't dripping.

I put on her clothes and threw the towel in the hamper and rung out her wash cloth, hanging it on the door next the other one.

We were walking down the hallway, back to the room and Renesmee grabbed my hand. I was a little surprised, but I still loved it. I mean, she is my little girl, even though she's a big daddy's girl.

We walked into the dark room, hand and hand and I lead her over to her bed. She climbed in under the covers and closed her eyes, "Good night, sweetie. I love you." I kissed her forehead.

"Night." She said. I saw a shadow on the wall in front of me and I knew who that was.

"Good night, baby." Edward said, bending down and kissing her forehead too, "I love you."

"Night," She repeated.

Edward walked over to Matthews bed and bent down, kissing him lightly on the forehead, as not to wake him up. After he was done we both walked out of the room and right to our room to enjoy the rest of the night.

**Yay! New chapter already! :) I skipped the whole bath thing so you guys wouldn't have to read something that happened already. So don't hate me if you wanted to see that again. :p My friends coming over so I don't know long she's going to stay, but if its only one day then you will have the next chapter Thursday. Oh, and the next chapter will have all the Cullen's at the big, main house. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Edward walked over to Matthews bed and bent down, kissing him lightly on the forehead, as not to wake him up. After he was done we both walked out of the room and right to our room to enjoy the rest of the night._

Edward and I were laying in our bed in complete peace and quiet. That was until we heard little feet coming out of their room and towards our room, that was only two feet down the hallway.

"Mommy." I heard Matthews voice on the other side of the door. He was polite and quietly knocked on the door.

"I think someone wants you." Edward whispered into my ear the kissed it.

"Daddy!" Renesmee yelled, walking right into the room, slamming the door open. She walked right up to the bed and looked at Edward, then to me. Matthew followed her in and came up to my side of the bed.

"I think someone wants you, too." I laughed at looked at Matthew, "Good morning," I looked at Renesmee, to include her, "How did you two sleep?"

"Good." Matthew said and crawled up on the bed next to me.

I looked at Renesmee and she was looking at Matthew, curled up next to me, still tired. She followed his lead and got up on the bed and squeezed herself between Edward and I, in a non- existing space. I moved over a little so she could at least be touching the bed and she fell through a small hole that developed when I moved.

She laughed, "Mommy!" She looked over at me with a big grin on her face, "Wou made me fwall!" She laughed a little more and I was glad she found that funny and she was laughing, not crying, or yelling.

I reached my one hand over, the one not holding on to Matthew, and started to tickle her belly. She started kicking her feet and laughing, "Mommy... Mommy." She tried breaking in, "Stop!" She continued laughing and continued tickling her.

Doing this brought back a discussion me and Edward had last night:

"Edward?" He was laying next to me, smiling happily at what just happened and I had to admit, I was excited after that, but then the kids came to mind and I frowned.

"Yes, love?" He turned to his side so he was facing me.

"I don't think Renesmee really likes me." I know she's a daddy's girl, but she always yells at me and not Edward. She never listens to me but always Edward.

"No, she loves you Bella. I know she does." He pointed to head and had his crooked grin on, but when he saw I wasn't smiling he dropped his, "Why would you say that?"

I told his what I just thought, "She yells at me, but she never raises her voice to you. I try correcting her and she only back talks me. She never listens to you, but then you say something and she gladly does it."

"Bella, she's a daddy's girl and she's only two. I'm sure that soon she will show that she loves you. Because her thoughts show that she does. I promise, dear." Edward said and pulled me closer to him. I decided to not say anything and just enjoyed the rest of the night.

And now, look, here it is. Renesmee it laughing with me and I smiled up at Edward. He gave me an I-told-you-so look and I smirked, rolling my eyes.

There was a tap on my shoulder and I stopped tickling Renesmee, who stopped laughing. I looked over to see who tapped me, though I knew. And I was too caught up in my pride that I sorta forgot about Matthew. I looked at him and smiled and he smiled his toothy grin back.

I started tickling his belly and he just looked at me, still smiling, but not laughing. I moved up to his neck and he just kept on smiling, "Aren't you tickle-ish, Matthew?" I asked laughing.

"What's ticklewish mean?" He asked and I just laughing.

"Never mind." I sat up, making sure to keep the blanket wrapped around me, "Who wants breakfast?"

Two little kids shot there hands up in the air and scream, "ME!" The both jumped off the bed and bolted out the door. I knew they were racing downstairs to see who would win first, but that's when we heard someone falling.

I looked at Edward and hurriedly got up and put on one of his shirts, since they were big on me. I saw Edward putting on a pair of fleece pants. The time we got up and got dressed would be about the same time it would take a human to just get up and out of the room.

Before I was out the door I knew it was going to be Matthew that was on the floor. I stepped out of the room and I saw not a little boy on the ground, but a little girl. Matthew was looking down at her, but I couldn't see his face since it was titled to an angle that I couldn't see.

I ran down the hallway and Edward was right there with me. I knelt down next to Renesmee and she had tears running down her face. She wanted to cry, but she didn't like crying, so she held it in.

"Are you okay, honey?" I asked, putting my hand on Renesmee's shoulder. She shook her head no and I looked up at Matthew. I could see the tears that were coming out of his eyes. I kept my voice as gentle as possible, "What happened?"

He brought his head up and looked me in the eyes, "I- I'm swrry." He stuttered and let out a sob. I looked at Edward and he took Matthews hand, taking him into their room.

I looked back at Renesmee, "Please tell me what happened." She didn't say anything, just wiped away her tears. I noticed her holding her ankle, "Does your ankle hurt?" She slightly nodded her head and I sighed. Just if I knew what happened.

I could ask Edward, because he would see it in Matthew and Renesmee's mind, but I would prefer that one of them told us, but I could tell Renesmee wasn't going to tell me and I listened to Edward and Matthew and he was getting anywhere with him. All he was saying was 'I'm swrry.'

Maybe we would have to just take Renesmee to Carlisle, Carlisle could check her out, see if something is broken or just sprained. Maybe one of the will come out by themselves.

"Okay, lets get you to Grandpa so he can look at you leg." She nodded and I lifted her up at gently as possible, not wanting to cause anymore pain then necessary.

Edward heard me and followed me, carrying Matthew. I walked down the stairs and to the front door. I slipped on my shoes and that's when I remembered I didn't have pants on. Ugh, all well. I opened the door and ran into the woods. The whole way there I didn't jostle Renesmee at all and that was good. We came across the yard and I ran to the front door and it was already open. Alice. The family was gathered in the living room.

Carlisle gestured to the couch and I walked her over and sat her down. The tears that were coming out of her eyes at the house were now dried from running, but now there were fresh ones filling up her eyes.

Carlisle looked at her ankle and felt around with a feather touch. He touched a tender spot and Renesmee cried, "I'm so sorry." Carlisle said looking at her, hurt for hurting her.

He stood up and looked at me, "Well, luckily it is just a sprain and it will be fine in about two weeks. She must have just fell." I looked at Alice, who was shaking her head. She knew what happened. I shook my head now and shifted my eyes to Matthew and then Renesmee. She knew what I wanted to happen, that I wanted one of them to tell me and she nodded. I actually think the whole family knows what really happened, and I can guess. I would never think I would see the day were Matthew would push Renesmee, but I guess here it is.

He wouldn't tell because, I'm guessing, ho would think that I, and Edward, would be disappointed in him. And Renesmee wouldn't tell because, again, I'm guessing, she wouldn't want to tattle on her brother.

I looked at Matthew, who was now on the ground and holding Edwards hand. He was looking down at the ground, "Matthew, do you have something to tell us?" He looked up and looked at everyone in the room. He shook his head and looked back down. I nodded and looked at Carlisle, "What do we do for her sprained ankle?"

"Well, she must rest for a while, I would say the rest of the day. She needs ice on her ankle so it doesn't swell anymore then it already is," I looked at her ankle and it was about half the size as originally, "So, Esme, will you please fill a bag with ice in it?" He asked her and she nodded, going to get it right away, "I also need to go get a wrap to wrap it so she doesn't move it too much. Then there's elevation at night." I nodded and looked at Renesmee.

I looked back a Carlisle, "So it's not too bad?"

He shook his head, "No. Just a grade one. One to two weeks to heal." Yeah, that doesn't sound to long, but to a kid that likes to run around that seems like a life time.

I nodded and Emmett busted out laughing, "Okay, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're worried about Renesmee, you seem like a good mother, but I don't see how Carlisle can take you so seriously. I mean, look at what you're in, Bella." He laughed at everyone joined in, even Carlisle.

**There's a chapter, and I know I said I'd have the Cullen's in this chapter, but it took a different course, so they _will _be in the next one. :) Also, I mean, there is a little of them in this chapter. :p And a lot of people say about my grammatical errors and I'm sorry. I'm not smart. :p But really, I thought I get most of them. If there's too many tell me and I will trying fixing them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_I nodded and Emmett busted out laughing, "Okay, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're worried about Renesmee, you seem like a good mother, but I don't see how Carlisle can take you so seriously. I mean, look at what you're in, Bella." He laughed and everyone joined in, even Carlisle._

After everyone stopped laughing Emmett looked at me and said, "But seriously." I laughed a few seconds more and shook my head, "And Edward. You really need a shirt on, ya know. That's for Bella only. I really don't want to see it." Edward rolled his eyes at his brother and turned to Carlisle.

"Should I go get the wrap from your office?" Carlisle nodded and I guess he was telling Edward where it was in his mind because he nodded after a second, "Here, go to mommy." He held out Matthews hand and I took it in mine. He was squeezing my hand tightly and I looked down at him but he was still looking at the ground.

I bent down to his height and tuned out everyone else, pretending it was just me and him,; Its not like I could care if they were in the room or not, it was easier though just to focus on him, "Matthew, you can tell me what happened. I won't get too mad at you. But if you lie and don't tell me I will be mad at you. You just have to tell me what happened sweetie."

He looked up with those, still, sad eyes. He looked around the room that was full of staring eyes and then back at me. He leaned in, with his hand on the side of his face, "I pushed her mommy." He whispered into my ear. I had a smile in my head, not because he pushed her, no, definitely not that, but because he told me the truth. He took a while to get up to that point but he still told me, none the less.

"And do you like it when she pushes you?" He whispered, but still, everyone heard it, maybe even Edward, who was up in Carlisle's office. Just as I thought that he started down the stairs with the wrap in his hand. Matthew answered my question with a shake of his head. "Then why did you push her?"

He shrugged, "I'm swrry, mommy. I'm swrry." He apologized, his eyes tearing up again.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Renesmee." He looked over at her and Carlisle was wrapping her foot. I could tell that she was trying to hold back the tears. He looked back at me and leaned into me with his back and he grabbed both of my hands, one in each of his.

Carlisle stood back and looked at Renesmee, "Now, you have to stay off your foot for at least the rest of today. So if you need anything just ask one of us, okay, Renesmee?" She looked at him for a minute and then nodded.

"Okay, Gwandpa." She said sniffling a little, though, there was a small smile breaking across her face.

"Okay, good." Carlisle said smiling back at her. He bent down and kissed her head, then walked over to Esme, wrapping his arm around Esme's waist.

It was quiet for a minute and Matthew looked up at me then let go of my hand. He slowly walked over to Renesmee and he stood in front of her, not looking at her, instead, looking around the room at everyone. I looked at everyone and jerked my head to the kitchen and they all headed in that direction. I headed after them, too, but stopped when I heard a voice.

"Mommy, stay." Matthew begged and I looked behind me and nodded my head, walking over and sitting on the couch, below Renesmee's feet. Matthew looked at me and I gave him an encouraging smile.

Don't get me wrong, I love Matthew, but it's really not that hard to apologize to someone and it's not that big of a deal, but he is making a big, huge deal out of it. I'm his mother, I have to be patient.

"I'm swrry Wenesmee." He said looking at her and Renesmee smiled.

"It's okay, Mafew." Matthew smiled a little and hugged his sister tightly.

The next thing we heard was: "Awww." in the next room. I looked up and Renesmee and Matthew looked over. I laughed and Renesmee joined in with her own little giggle, and Matthew blushed then started laughing.

Emmett came over, "Hey, little man, it will get easier apologizing. I mean, I gotta apologize almost every day." He said coming over to Matthew, and I rolled my eyes. Don't give him any ideas, Emmett, I thought.

"Unkie Emwit." Renesmee said and Emmett looked down at her.

"Yes, Witemse?" I giggled, but Renesmee didn't get it so she carried on.

"Will you get me ice cream?"

Emmett scrunched his eyes together and shook his head, "No, I won't because we need to go to the store to get that, and I really don't want to go to the store." He complained like a little baby.

Esme stepped in and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around right into a glaring Esme and he backed up in the little space that was there between his feet and the couch, his feet now pressed against the couch.

"Okay, I'll go!" He yelled and ran for the door. When he was out into the garage and in his Jeep, heading to the store, everyone laughed.

"Good one, Esme, it always works." Rosalie said and walked over to Matthew, picking up her nephew, "Hey, Matt." She hugged him and he hugged her back and then they were talking about random things, like cartoons and such.

I really didn't like them calling my children "Matt" or "Ness". Their names were Matthew and Renesmee. Of course I wouldn't really complain right now, the mood was too light and enjoyable for me to be like that. So I just looked around the room for a minute. Rosalie and Esme were ogling over Matthew and talking to him. Alice was making her way over to Renesmee. Jasper was standing over in the arch way of the kitchen and living room, not wanting to get too close to the both of them.

Although he lived with me for a good amount of time while I was human, he still wasn't the strongest when it came to humans, and I wouldn't blame him. I mean, if you drank human blood for over one hundred years then you come along a little pixie and move into a family that drinks animal blood, don't you think you would have a little problem getting over that obstacle?

So now, he has a niece and a nephew, both human, in the same house. That would be a little challenging. I kept looking at him for a minute and soon his eyes drifted to me. He must have felt the emotion I was throwing off at him, sort of... pity? Maybe not that, but something like that.

We kept eye contact for a while and then I looked away, to Renesmee, and smiled.

I stood up and took her into my arms. I kissed her forehead and walked over to Jasper, holding her out, "Would you like to hold her, Jasper?"

He had a look of indecision on his face, "I don't know if that's such a good idea." He looked hurt saying that.

"Hold your niece Jasper." I said and all but shoved her into his arms. I wanted to show Jasper that he could hold his niece and not have to worry about anything. I knew he's strong. For gods sake, he was in the civil war as a human and survived till he was changed into a vampire, then proceeded to survive all the vampire wars. If he can do that and come out alive then he can most definitely hold my daughter and survive.

He had her cradled in his arms like an adult would hold a newborn. I smiled and Jasper looked up at me, smiling brightly. He was giving off a low happy mood, that you would have to be next to him to feel. I wanted to say something like, 'See, it's not that hard, but I know that would probably make him feel a little bad, so I just walked away and let him enjoy some time with his niece.

I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his mid section. I rested my chin on his chest and looked up at him, smiling. He leaned down and pecked my lips, "Every time we come here with the kids it's like we don't have any." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist.

Keeping my arms around him, I looked over everyone again. Rosalie and Esme were still with Matthew and Carlisle was there with Esme, his arm around her waist. Alice was now over with Jasper and they were laughing. Emmett wasn't here; he went to the store to get Renesmee's requested ice cream.

The house phone started ringing in the kitchen and Alice looked into the future, and asked Renesmee what kind of ice cream she wanted. When Renesmee told her chocolate, Alice ran to the phone.

I was guessing it was Emmett and he didn't know what kind of ice cream to get her.

"Chocolate, Emmett." Then the phone was hung up without room for Emmett to get a word in. My guess was right.

I looked at the big grandfather's clock that Esme had and noticed it took Emmett about ten minutes to get to the store...

"Alice, why did it take Emmett ten minuets to get to the store?" I asked and she giggled.

"It didn't take him ten minutes to get there. It took only five minutes. The other five minutes he was deciding what ice cream to get her, but he gave up and called."

"He's sure smart," I muttered and looked back at Edward, smiling.

"What do you expect, Love? It's Emmett." He chuckled and I shrugged.

"Good explanation."

**Here's the next chapter! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Little OOC at one point... Enjoy.**

"_What do you expect, Love? It's Emmett." He chuckled and I shrugged._

"_Good explanation." _

Alice laughed, "Good one, Bella," as she disappeared upstairs, quickly returning, "And I was thinking, maybe you would like some pants?" She tossed them over to me from her spot next to Jasper, still holding Renesmee.

I looked at the pants in my hands, "Really Alice? Skinny jeans? I am not going to wear skinny jeans with a shirt of Edwards. Can't I just have like-" I was cut off by the future-seeing pixie.

"No! No! You are _not _wearing baggy shorts. I refuse to let you wear them. _Buuuut, _you can wear," She disappeared upstairs once more, again, coming back quickly, "These!"

"No, Alice. I'm not wearing those. No way." I said and she frowned.

"But you're already wearing something shorter then booty shorts!" She yelled, pointing at my outfit. Wait, I really can't say outfit since it's just a shirt and underwear, though the shirt covers most of me. My top half anyways.

"I'm not wearing booty shorts and that's final." I said in a final tone and Alice frowned once more.

"Fine, be that way." She ran upstairs and came back down with pink in her hands. She stopped in front of me, looking up, "Does this work for you?" She asked rather rudely.

She help up a pair of pink sweatpants from 'Victoria Secrets', "Yeah, these work. Thanks." I grabbed them from her raised hands and put them on. They were my size and I wondered if they had a whole closet for me here. Or maybe I shared Edward closet. I was a little puzzled by that thought and I shrugged it off.

I looked at the clock. It said 12:30. "Are you two ready to go home and eat some lunch?" I looked from Renesmee to Matthew.

"No," They both said at the same time.

"I want to stay here." Renesmee said, grabbing around Jasper's neck.

"Me too." Matthew said, holding onto Rosalie's neck.

I looked at Esme, still next to Rosalie and Matthew. She was smiling brightly, nodding her head, "Oh, I would love it if they stayed. A sleepover at grandma and Grandpas." She smiled more at that and looked up at Carlisle, who was also smiling at that thought.

"That sounds great to me. We would love to have our Grand kids spend the night." Carlisle said.

I nodded, "Okay, that's fine with me." And maybe it would be better to have Renesmee here, just in case her foot gets any worst. Though, I'm sure it won't, since it's only a sprain. Plus, all kids have to spend sometime with their grand kids. It's only natural.

The sound of someone coming up the driveway sounded and I knew who it was by the sound of the slightly louder motor. And Emmett was the only one gone right now.

The jeep shut off in the garage and the door slammed shut, then right after that one closed the inside door opened. In walked Emmett, carrying two bags. I cocked an eyebrow, wondering what he would have gotten since he was only suppose to run and get the ice cream.

"I got these cool water guns at the store that I saw." He said. He must have known that everyone, almost everyone, was wondering what else he got, "I thought we cold use them." He smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"You are so immature, Emmett," Rosalie said, but walked over to him and pecked his cheek. He grabbed the ice cream bag and carried it into the kitchen. As she walked away, past Jasper who followed her into the kitchen with Renesmee, I noticed she didn't have Matthew in her arms anymore. I looked back to her resent spot and saw that she placed him on the couch. Esme started walking to the kitchen too and Carlisle sat on the couch next to Matthew.

"But you still love me, Babe!" He called after her, but received no answer. He didn't take it to heart though. Instead he walked over to the couch and sat down the bag with the water guns, then looked at me and smiled, "I see you got some pants on." Then to Matthew, who was in front of him, "Want to go play water guns?"

"Emmett, no. He will eat lunch fist and you know that Renesmee will feel left out. And I told her, she can't be on her foot, and you know that." Carlisle said and Emmett frowned.

"That's not fair! If I want to play water guns with Matthew then that's what I'm going to do, old man!" Emmett declared and I looked up at Edward.

"I agree with Rosalie. He is very immature." I walked away and went to join the others in the kitchen.

"Emmett, I'm not old looking, only vampire years I am, but if you consider your vampire years you are quite old too." I heard Carlisle say as I walked into the next room. I was considering going back into the other room just to hear the fight, since it seemed pretty good, but I decided over that. I wasn't that immature.

Esme was searching in the fridge for something and Rosalie was putting the ice cream in the freezer above her. Esme pulled out cheese, bread, and butter, setting them on the counter next to the stove. She bent down, disappearing momentarily, and came back up with a pan in her hand.

"Do you want a grilled cheese?" Esme asked once she had everything out.

Luckily Renesmee nodded her head, "Yes, pwease." Why can't she be that nice at home? I guess she must really love her grandma.

Esme put the pan on the stove and turned on the front burner. When it was heated up she buttered one side of two pieces of bread. She put on of the buttered sides on the pan and threw a piece of cheese on top, then put the other piece of bread on top, the butter facing up.

Once that was done she threw it on a plate and served it to Renesmee. Then she made another and called in Matthew. He came running into the kitchen, snickering, "Gwampa and Emwit or fighting." He jumped up at the counter, next to Renesmee.

I looked at Esme and Rosalie and listened, "Emmett, I said no and that's final." Carlisle said in a calm but final tone.

"It's over when I say it's over." Emmett declared and there was a rustling of a plastic bag, probably the on in front of him. He dashed into the kitchen with the squirt gun in hand and right to the sink. He held it under the running faucet and filled the gun. He ran out to the living room then stopped in his tracks, "Where'd he go?" I hid my giggled and walked further into the kitchen.

"Do not spray that in my house Emmett McCartney Cullen!" Esme said sternly and Emmett turned around and looked at for a second. She help out her hand and he looked at his gun for a second then handed it over.

She walked over to the sink and dumped out the water. She sat the squirt gun down on the counter and looked back over at Emmett, "If this is out of its spot for more then a second it's going to be gone." She said and Emmett nodded.

Emmett sulked away and went upstairs. He hit the last step, "Shit, Carlisle!" He yelled and there was loud bangs as Emmett fell down the stairs. Carlisle ran down the steps and squirted Emmett repeatedly, until the gun ran out of water.

"What is this!" Emmett yelled, finally catching his footing at the bottom of the steps, "He can use a squirt gun in the house but I can't, Esme?"

Esme glared across the living room, "No, he can't. Now you both can clean up the water mess you made." Emmett when to protest, "I said both of you." They looked down at the ground and Carlisle put the gun on the floor. Esme ran over and retrieved it, putting it next to the other one on the counter.

"And watch your language. You have two little kids in this house Emmett." I said but didn't get an answer.

The kids were whispering to each other and looking at Carlisle and Emmett over their shoulders. I walked over and stuck my face between them, "What are you talking about?" I asked and felt arms snake around my waist.

"Nofing." They said and I smiled at them.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Nope, we're talking about Emwit." Renesmee said giggling and Matthew joined in.

"Yeah, and what about Grandpa?" Edward asked and rested his chin on my head.

"Yeah, and Gwampa. He got in trouble by Gwanma." Matthew said and stood up on his chair, "Wosy! Can we have ice cweam?"

"Of course, sweetie." Rosalie said and walked to the refrigerator.

"Matthew, please sit You don't want to fall off, do you?" asked and he shook his head, sitting down.

While Rosalie got the ice cream out and into a bowl I went to a draw and got the spoons they would need. Rosalie went to put the ice cream back in the freezer and I grabbed the two bowls off the counter and walked them to the table, setting them down in front of the two kids.

They ate their ice cream like they were staving, even though they just had a grilled cheese. I only shook my head and laughed. I didn't try stopping them. I mean, they're only little kids. I'm going to let them live like little kids. And if that's what makes them happy, then so be it.

While Rosalie, Esme, and I talked Jasper and Edward disappeared to the living room to watch Carlisle and Emmett clean their water mess up and Alice joined into our conversation.

We really didn't talk about anything of importance. Alice brought out that Rosalie was thinking of having another wedding for her and Emmett since its been about 53 years since their last one. Rosalie said that she wasn't sure yet, that maybe she would want to wait to move then remarry as 19 years old in college.

Which the move was coming soon. We would have to close up this house and move to one somewhere else. We'd have to move before the kids started a new school. Carlisle was thinking that maybe in the next three years is when we're going to move to the Alaska with the Denali clan, the Cullen's good buddies.

"Why does Denali sound so familiar?" I asked, leaning against the counter with my elbows.

"Oh Bella." Rosalie laughed, while walking over to the table where Matthew and Renesmee sat.

"I'm going with daddy." Renesmee mumbled and jumped off the chair, disappearing into the living room. Matthew stretched his arms up for Rosalie to pick him up, "You despised that girl, Tanya." She headed back over to us, "You were about 6 and they came down and you noticed that she was hitting on him and you got jealous." She laughed again and Alice took over.

"Yeah, so you claimed him for yourself and whenever he wasn't around you you'd throw a fit. He asked what was wrong and you broke down to him and said how much you hated Tanya. He said that she didn't mean as much as you did to him and then you were smug." Next was Esme.

"And you didn't know, but we saw right through you, sweetie. We could tell you really loved your Eddie. It was quite cute. And now look at you two."

When she said that I really thought about our life. I came into his life as a little kid. He was a vampire and I was a human. As I grew older he didn't because he doesn't age. I developed feelings for him and his only grew stronger as I got older, to a more appropriate age. Now, eighteen years later here I am, with the love of my life and my two beautiful children, though they might not be mine blood related, they still hold my heart as if they were.

I smiled, "Wow." Was all I could say and I asked them to explain my life when I was a little kid.

When Edward brought me a stuffed wolf from build a bear. I laughed at that.

He listened to the doctors thoughts and found out that he didn't really check my head for a concussion, so he had Carlisle check my head.

When I first met the family and I gave Emmett his nickname, Teddy. I called Jasper, Casper. When Alice bombarded me with clothes before I even knew her name. When they explained their powers and I was so amazed, not at all scared for my life like I should have been.

And the first time I gave Edward a hug. And when I conned him out of 5 bucks.

And when I screamed because of the thunderstorm, but Edward was there with me, all night.

They told me of the time Edward took me to McDonalds and Edward thought he lost me because I ran off into the place. We got kicked out pretty much for throwing our breakfast. And I got syrup all over his car and him.

They told me everything that happened, hardly skipping anything.

Not once did they say about my parents, "What about my parents?" I asked and they saddened a little. I never really knew my real parents, but now I was curious.

**I was thinking of having an age jump not the next chapter but the chapter after that, what do you say? What age? Nothing higher then ten though. So give me an idea... What about 6, first day of kindergarten?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_They told me everything that happened, hardly skipping anything._

_Not once did they say about my parents, "What about my parents?" I asked and they saddened a little. I never really knew my real parents, but now I was curious._

"Bella, I really don't think you want to know about your parents, sweetie. It's usually because to go without remembering, because once you bring back all the memories they never leave your mind." Esme said.

I clearly understood what she was saying and I knew that it I would never forget it, but that's the consequence I will have to live with to remember my parent, "I know." I said and she nodded her head and started.

"Well, we don't much about your parents but," She paused, "we know the way they... died." Esme was having a hard time just saying the words and I knew I would feel even worst once I found out what killed them. I knew they were probably dead, but by what? I didn't know, "We were actually driving to the orphanage when we heard a loud crash coming from a different street. Being Carlisle, we had to go and see what happened. There, we saw a crushed car and a big-rig truck. I stayed in the car while Edward and Carlisle went to see it; Carlisle wanted me to."

I wish I could read what was going through Esmes' mind at this time, to know if she wished she would have gotten out.

"There was two dead people in the car," She paused again and let that sink into my mind, which it really wasn't. It was like a defensive wall was up, making everything information was pushed away. I heard the words, but I couldn't make sense of them. My parents died in a crash, that's all I know.

"The truck driver was killed, too. I think he might have been intoxicated and that's why he crashed. But Edward disappeared over the bank near the car and he came up with a beautiful baby." She smiled a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

I wasn't smiling back, I couldn't bring myself to it. I was with my parents when they died. I was right there with them. I lived through the crash when they died. The people that loved me, "How did I live?" I asked in a whisper. It was a good thing I couldn't cry; I'm sure there would be tears in my eyes.

"Well, you had a few cuts because you went through the glass, but it was mostly smashed by the time you went through."

I frowned and I felt my un-beating heart break. Here I am, living as a vampire with two beautiful children. I won't be able to die in a car crash,, but my parents were able to, and that's what happened. I was the one that lived out of them. Why couldn't we have all lived? I would be with my parents.

I thought of that. But I wouldn't have these great people as my family then.

I was run over by emotion. I couldn't say anything. I was trying to keep my face in a flat mask, so not to show what I was feeling, but of course I failed.

"It's okay, Hun." Esme said and walked around to hug me. She pulled me into a tight embrace and everyone in the room looked at me with pity in their eyes.

"Are you okay, mommy?" Matthew asked reaching over and touching my nose. I faked a smile for him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Matthew." I touched his nose back and he laughed, hiding his face in Rosalie's thick blond hair.

"Do you think we could go visit them?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes we can, Bella." Esme said.

"I mean... Me?" I wanted to go alone, to visit my parents myself. I wanted the privacy. I know they wouldn't say anything while we were there, but I would still know they were there, no matter how quiet they were.

"Of course you can." She gave me another small smile.

I stepped away from the counter. I didn't know if I should go threw the living room, where Edward was. I know he would want to come with me, but I wanted alone. I just walked through anyway and didn't meet anyone's eyes. Someone else could tell them where I'm going. I'm pretty sure Edward was paying attention to our conversation, but who knows. Maybe he was too wrapped up in what was happening in the living room.

I decided I would take Edwards Volvo and I was surprised when I found the keys already in the ignition. It was like someone knew I was going to what to go somewhere...

Alice.

I had to smile a little at our future seeing pixie. It wouldn't have been to good to go back into that house. I wouldn't have went in. I would have ran. I'm sure the people in the house that don't know what's happening would have questioned the girls and if I were to walk into there they would be looking at me with pity probably.

I started the Volvo up and pushed the button on the visor for the garage door. It raised slowly and I eased on the gas and drove up the windy driveway. I came out onto the road and drove in the way of the local cemetery.

I drove for about 5 minutes, since it was a small place, and saw the small cemetery, Forks Cemetery. I pulled to the side and got out of the car. I took the keys out of the ignition and through them on the front seat. I shut the door and looked at the headstones in front of me.

I walked through the small arch that lead into the cemetery. I walked to the far edge of the cemetery and started going through the rows, looking for Swan.

I lost hope that they weren't in this cemetery as I came upon the last row of head stones. I thought that maybe I should have asked them what cemetery they were buried in, but I was hardly able to speak. And Alice would have seen where I was going. If I was going to go to the wrong one I'm sure she would have called me to tell me. Since she didn't call I might be in the right one.

I sighed and started up the last row. I came up on the last ten and still didn't see any Swans.

That's when I saw it, the third to last one. I ran to it, a smiling gracing my lips. I stood there in front of the grave and read it, _SWAN, _it read across the top. In the middle it had an engraved picture of Renee and Charlie. Then they had a little girl between then and I noticed that that little girl was me. I looked towards the bottom, where the dates where. It said:

_Charlie_

_1953 – 1992_

_In loving memory of the Chief of Police_

That would have made him 39 years old when he died. The next on said:

_Isabella_

_1986 – 1992_

_In loving memory of a great daughter, friend, niece, and granddaughter_

I stared at my name and date. I never died. I never did. If I never died then why is my name on this headstone? I was taken before the anyone knew about the crash. Did they think I vanished into the woods? Or maybe I was killed by an animal? Did they ever look for me? My name shouldn't be on a headstone because I'm here, looking at it. If I was dead I wouldn't be able to see my own name on it.

I looked back at the engraved picture of the three of us. We were happy then. We were a family. All three of us were laughing.

I looked at the last name on the headstone.

_Renee_

_1955 – 1992_

_In loving memory of a great women_

She was only 37 when she died in that crash.

I let out a quiet sob.

I stood there for a good half an hour just staring at the grave, "Hey mom and dad." I said, speaking for the first time, "I'm still here. I never died. I bet you guys were wondering why I never joined you in heaven, aren't you? Well, after the crash these great people took me in. They aren't really people, but they still cared about me. They're actually vampires," I chuckled a little, "I had a little crush on one of them, Edward, when I was little. Mom, you would have laughed I bet. You would have found it cute. And dad, I don't know how you would feel. You would probably think it was cute, since I was only a little girl."

"I grew up with them and I had a great life with them. They're like real family to me." I paused, I felt like I was going to come to tears, only I couldn't go to tears, "I grew close to Edward. And I know you guys would like him. He's really sweet and caring. He is a real gentleman. But I guess they all are since they're so old. Dad, you would have approved of him, I know it. Mom, you would have loved him too."

I know I wasn't to organized with my explanation, but I didn't care and I knew they wouldn't care either. I was talking to my parents, that's all that matters. I know that they can hear me and they are listening, where ever they are. I might not be able to hear them, but I don't need to hear them. I know enough, I know they loved me. That's all I need to know.

"The family is great overall. Carlisle is so caring and he's the doctor," I chuckled again, "I needed that when I was human." I could picture them laughing and nodding in agreement, "And Esme, oh mom, you and her would have gotten along so well. She's motherly, caring, she's everything a mother can be. Then there's Emmett. He's a big guy, but don't let his size fool you; he's a big teddy bear. Then he is with Rosalie. She..." I was lost a words to describe her, "Well, she is pretty, very pretty. Um, she can be mean, but then she can also be nice. There's Alice and I'm pretty close to her. She's smaller then me and has spiky hair. She's hyper and loves to shop. She's with Jasper. He's quiet usually. He's nice though. Then there is Edward. I could sit here all day and tell you about him, but I'm not going to do that."

I looked up in the sky. The sun was starting to sweep the horizon, so I thought it would be a good time to leave.

I knelt down on the ground a looked at the headstone. I spoke to it like I was speaking to my mom and dad, "I'll be back soon." I looked at the empty spot on the ground in front of the stone, "And I will bring flowers to plant. I miss you guy." I kissed my hand and rested it on the headstone for a moment, "I love you."

I stood up and slowly walked back to the car.

I opened the door and grabbed the keys, then I sat down and closed the door. I sat there for about five minutes, just thinking over what happened today. I shook my head and started up the car. I drove back home and pulled the Volvo into the garage.

I took a deep breath before getting out of the car and going into the house.

I opened the door and I was surprised there was no one in the living room. I walked in and shut the door. There was no noise in the house, not even the heartbeats of my beautiful kids.

That's what I didn't tell them! I forgot to tell mom and dad about my kids. I sighed, next time.

I walked around the house, listening.

"Ahh!" I heard and ran to the window. There they were. Everyone was outside. I went over to the door and walked outside. I smiled when they came into view and I ran over to Edward, who back was facing me, and leaped onto his back.

"Miss me?" I asked and kissed his cheek.

"Of course I did, love." He said and smiled, but didn't ask for any information. I stayed on his back and watched at Emmett ran around with Renesmee on his shoulders and Matthew was on Jasper's. I sort of seemed like they were playing a version of tag. I just watched and enjoyed as my babies had fun.

I kept thinking about my parents too. I know I would; It would always be in the back of my mind.

I got off of Edwards back and sat on the ground, still watching my kids. Soon after that Matthew spotted me and started wiggling on top of Jasper's shoulders.

"Mommy, mommy!" Matthew yelled, "Wet me down, Japer." He said in his baby talk. His shoulders and sat him on the ground. Matthew ran towards me, but he caught his foot on a small rock and fell towards the ground. Everyone ran towards him to try and catch him, but he ended up in my lap anyway.

He looked up at me a laughed, "You're just like me," I said and kissed his head.

"Where did wou go, mommy?" Matthew said looking at me.

"I went to see someone." I said.

"Will I get to see the someone?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

He didn't say much else. He just snuggled into me and watched Emmett run around with Renesmee still.

I think we stayed out for another half an hour and that's when I noticed that Matthew fell asleep. I cradled him in my arms and stood up, "I'm going to go upstairs and tuck him in." I whispered to Edward and he nodded. I started for the house and Edward followed.

He opened the door for me and I walked in. We went to the living room and headed up the big staircase. They had there separate rooms here, but they are both next to Edwards old room, one on each side. Edward opened the left door and I walked in. I didn't bother turning anything on. I just sat him in his bed and took off his shoes, "Good night, Matthew. Love you." I kissed his forehead and so did Edward.

We closed the door and went back outside. I walked up to Emmett and he stopped running; First time in the last 30 minutes, "Good night Renesmee. We're going home." I said and kissed me hand and put it on her leg.

"Good night sweetie." Edward said, smiling.

"Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" She yelled.

"Have fun getting her to sleep." I said to Carlisle and Esme and they shrugged.

"We have all night." Esme said and winked.

I laughed and they waved good bye to everyone. We intertwined our hands and ran home through the woods.

**All righty! How was that! Age 6 in next few chapters! :) Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**They are now six years old. And this is my longest chapter so far! :)**

"Matthew." I whispered, shaking him slightly, "Matthew, wake up." Edward was waking up Renesmee.

I just know, once we get them up, they will be grumpy. Never did we wake them up at 6:00 in the morning, but now we are. They have school and we need to leave at 7:00 to get to school by 7:30. For some reason they have to be to school 30 minutes before it starts today.

"Honey, wake up." I shook him once more and his eyes fluttered.

"Noooo." He groaned.

"It's your first day of school. Come on. You're going to kindergarten. Aren't you excited?" I asked at he opened his eyes, nodding, "Well then get up silly." It took a minute to get up but he finally did.

I looked over at Edward and he was still trying to get Renesmee up, "Ness. Please wake up." He whispered and she shook her head no. I laughed, I know he'll get her up eventually.

"What do you want to wear?" I asked and walked over to his dresser.

"Um," He put his finger to his chin, "Shorts!" He smiled.

"Sweetie, we're in Alaska. It's too colded for shorts. It's only 60 some degrees. You have to wear pants." I said and he easily agreed. I took out a pair of blue jeans and closed the dressed. I walked over to his closet and pulled out a green shirt, "Here, lets get dress." I said and he stood up, taking off his night clothes. I slipped the shirt on over his head and then he stepped into his pants.

"Are you excited?" I asked again and he nodded.

"Yes. Who's my teacher?"

"I don't know yet. I guess we'll figure out once we get to school." I smiled at him and took his hand, "Lets go get breakfast."

"Wait, Bella, will you please get Renesmee up? She won't move for me. I'll take Matthew downstairs." He asked standing up and replacing my hand with his. I smiled and nodded, "Thanks, love." He pecked my cheek and walked out the door.

I headed over to the other side of the room- the house was much like the one in Forks. I sat on Renesmees bed and touched her leg, "Come on honey, get up. Don't you want to go to school?" Her face was buried in her pillow, and she wasn't talking, but she shook her head no.

"Why not?" She shrugged. I thought for a few seconds and started asking questions, "Are you scared?" No answer; No shake of her head, nothing, "Then why?" Renesmee is usually the stronger, more willing one, why now is it the other way around.

"Renesmee, please tell me." I picked her up and she hung her head so I couldn't see her face. I put my hand under her chin and that's when I felt the wetness. I tilted her face to me and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. I hugged her to me and she wrapped her arms around my neck, "Please don't cry, Renesmee." I didn't know what to say really. She was scared to go to school but she still had to go, "You'll like school. It's fun. I promise. Just go today and if you don't like it then you can stay home. Okay?" I asked and she nodded her head into my shoulder. She didn't loosen her grip around my neck.

"You need to get ready for school. Let go of me." She slowly let go of her hold completely, "Do you want me to get you ready or daddy?" I asked.

"Daddy." She said hoarsely.

"Just sit here and I will go get him." I kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. As I was descending the stairs Edward was coming up, knowing she wanted him. He paused on the stairway.

"Is she okay?" He had worry in his eyes for his little girl.

I put my hand on his cheek, "Yes, she's fine, just a little scared, that's all."

He went up the rest of the stairs and disappeared into the room.

I started my own way down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Matthew was eating his Lucky Charms quietly and he looked up when I entered the room. I smiled, "Are you excited?" That's the third time I asked that. Jeez.

He nodded then swallowed, "Yeah, I can't wait mommy." Well, at least he wasn't scared... Yet

"That's good." I sat down across from him and grabbed the other bowl that was sitting on the table and poured some of Renesmees' cereal, Trix, into the bowl then poured milk over top of it. I pushed it over to Renesmees' seat and threw a spoon into the bowl.

A few minutes later Edward and Renesmee were coming down the stairs, Renesmee on his shoulders. And she was now laughing, not one tear in her eye. Edward really is the worlds greatest dad.

Edward walked over to the table and sat her down in her seat, "Eat, then school." He said, smiling lightly, not quite making it to his eyes. I cocked my head a little, wondering what was bothering him.

He walked over and stood behind my chair, wrapping his arms around my neck and resting his head on top of mine. I tilted my head up to look at him, "What's wrong?"

His eyes shifted from Matthew to Renesmee, then back to mine eyes, "Well, I just can't believe that our kids," He smiled, "Are going to kindergarten. It seemed just yesterday that we were bringing them home."

"Yes, it does, doesn't it. Time sure flies." I smiled. I looked at the clock; It said 7:20, "Time to go kids." I said standing up once Edward unwrapped his arms.

The two of them jumped off the chairs and ran to the door, wrenching it open and running to Edwards Volvo. They couldn't get the door open so they stood by the doors, waiting for us to get outside.

I looked over at Edward and laughed, then started walking. I stopped before walking out the front door and grabbed their book bags for school. I walked out the rest of the way to the car and I oped Matthews side of the car while Edward got Renesmee in. He got in the driver side then, while I got in the passenger side. I passed their bags back to them and Edward started to drive to school.

On the way it was unusually quiet and I glanced back in the mirror. Renesmee was staring out the window and she seemed fine, unlike this morning, but Matthew. He was looking down at his hands that were clutched tightly together. Reality must have finally clicked in.

I twisted in my seat and put my hand on his knee, "Are you okay, Matthew?" He looked up at me and shrugged, "It's going to be fine. You'll have fun. Like I told Renesmee," I looked over at her and she was watching me and Matthew, "If you don't like school today then we will take you out and I will teach you at school." He nodded and looked down, "Matthew, look at me, please." He took a minute but he finally looked up, "You'll have fun, Rex." I smiled and his face lit up.

Rex was his little nickname that he liked since it was his favorite dinosaur. The T-Rex.

I brought my hand up to my lips and kissed it, then touched Matthews cheek.

Edward pulled into the school parking lot and I glanced at the clock. It took 5 minutes to get to school since it's now 7:25. He pulled into a parking space and shut the car off, "You two excited?" He asked, twisting in his seat.

"A little." Renesmee said and Matthew shrugged.

"I guess."

Edward looked at me but didn't say anything. He got out of the car and got out Renesmee while I got Matthew out.

I sat him on the ground and turned around, closing the door. As soon as I turned back around he grabbed my hand hard in fright, "It's okay." I said, squeezing his hand, and looking at all the kids with their parents. All the kindergarten kids. Then all the older kids that were running around, chasing their friends and wishing it was still summer.

"Forgetting something?" Edward asked on the other side of the car, holding up Matthews dinosaur book bag. He tossed it over the car and I caught it. I tried letting go of Matthews hand so I could put his book bag on but he had a good grip and I didn't want to be mean and make him let go, especially if he was scared.

I wish I could say that I felt for him, but sadly I couldn't since I couldn't remember being a human.

I'll just stick to being the supportive mother, I thought.

I took a step forward, edging Matthew closer to the school, but he didn't budge. I looked ahead of his and Renesmee and Edward were slowly making their way up to the steps. She might not be eager to go, but she was still willing to try.

"Come on, Matthew." I tugged lightly and he only stumbled from me pulling. I instantly felt bad for tugging and I waited for him to muster up the courage to start moving on his own.

After about two more minutes of waiting he finally took one step forward, followed by another, and another, until we made it to the steps that lead into the building. There were only three steps, but I swear those three steps took 20 minutes to walk up. Of course it was only one minute or so, but at the pace he was walking it seemed like forever. I wasn't rushing him, since I didn't want him to be anymore scared then he obviously already was, so I waited for him. I'm sure by tomorrow he will be running through these doors, forgetting all about us on his way in.

Once we made it through the door I looked on a sheet of paper that was hung on the wall in the kindergarten hallway. I looked through the A's and the B's, going to the C's for Cullen. I went down the M for Matthew and found his teacher was Mrs. Jones. I looked down to the R's.

Let's hope Matthew and Renesmee are together. They have never really been separated for a long period of time.

Renesmee was with Mr. Pope.

"You won't be having school with your sister." I frowned looking down at Matthew. But... we could always arrange that so it wasn't a problem anymore.

I thought about that idea and smiled to myself. They would be apart eventually, maybe we should start now. I sighed, we will discuss this later.

Matthew looked up at me once I said that, but didn't say anything. I think he was much to afraid to say something. His body language showed it. His eyes were shifting and his hand, the one not gripping mine, was shaking at his side.

That was what the humans would notice. While me being a vampire, could hear his heart beating at a faster rate then normal.

I smiled without humor while walking towards his class room. Matthew followed me, tight by my side. He was looking every which was and didn't loosen his grip on my hand. Even when we were in the room where there was less people.

And that's when I noticed it. The smell of something other then human. It was a sweet and familiar smell. There's only one thing that would smell like that.

Another vampire.

It wasn't hard to find said vampire. She was facing away from us, talking to another family. From what I could tell she had strawberry blond hair. She was slim, about 5' 3" and was very pale.

The family walked away and she turned around. I recognized her. I remember her from my human years, though it was foggy I could still see her face. The only thing was, her name wasn't coming through. I couldn't put a name to the person. I thought but nothing came up, not even a beginning letter.

I stared for a second and still nothing. That's when a smile broke across her face, "Bella." She whispered and at that moment her name popped into my head.

Tanya! It was Tanya from the Denali coven here in Alaska. Friends of the Cullen's. Other vegetarian vampires. I didn't know they still lived here.

"Tanya." I said smiling and started over to her, Matthew still in tow.

"Who's this little fella?" She asked looking at Matthew and he hid behind me, wrapping his small arms around my leg.

"His name's Matthew. He's a little shy." I said looking down at him then back up to Tanya.

"Wow, time flies." She stated at a normal tone, then whispered, "I remember when you were that size." She gestured with her hand. Of course she would remember. She is a vampire after all.

I laughed and nodded, "Well, now look at me."

"Yes, you sure have grown." She smiled at me.

Honestly curious I asked, "Since when have you been a teacher?"

"Oh, I just started. This is my first year. I decided I would go to school for something and I thought teaching little kids would be fun since I do love kids. Plus, after an eternity of doing nothing it gets quite boring." Her musical laughter rang out.

"I guess that's a good reason." I thought about the idea of getting a job, but I let that slip into the back of my head to think about some other day. I would start thinking about that once the kids were older.

"So Matthew, how are you?" Tanya asked peeking around my my leg. Matthews only response was him moving to my other leg, getting as far as possible from her, and hugging that one.

"He's, like I said, shy. But Renesmee, you'd probably get more of a response out of." I put my hand on Matthews back.

"You have another one?"

I nodded, "Yep. She's the same age and she has Edwards hair and my eyes." I meant the eyes from my human years, but I'm sure she knows that's what I mean.

"Ah, and Matthew has your hair and Edwards eyes." She stated, "Are these your kids?" She cocked her head.

I guess they could pass as our kids, "No, they aren't actually. We adopted them when they were only babies. But they look very similar to us, don't they?" I laughed, "Actually, when we went to the center Edward picked out Renesmee since she had my eyes and I Matthew since he has Edwards eyes."

"Very cute," She looked over at other people, "Sorry, I must go. I'd like to come down and visit though. Get to know your kids maybe. Well, give Carlisle and Esme my regards."

"That would be splendid. And I will do that."

"Very well," She announced and moved to a father and his little son.

"Hello beautiful." A scratchy voice said behind me and I turned around then flinched.

A man was staring at me with hungry eyes. He had dirty blond and and crystal blue eyes. His face was dirty, like he hasn't showered in a few days.

I ignored him, choosing to look away. I mean for gods sake, where at a school for the first day. That's no way to be with all these little kids around. And his son, I really hope he won't turn out like he is.

"Wanna come to my house?" He asked and I ignored him once again.

He crossed the line when I felt Matthew stiffen and I looked down to see his hand on my sons arm.

I grabbed Matthew up in my arms, ripping his arms from my leg. It seemed like he didn't notice as he just wrapped his arms around my neck, "Don't you _ever _touch my son or I _will _rip your arm off." I growled at him. The face I gave him told him I wasn't bluffing, or that my eyes turned black, and he backed off.

I looked at Matthew and he was fine, nothing showed that he was more frightened from that encounter. I kissed his nose and hugged him to me. This is going to go unknown to Edward, though he probably already knows about it.

"Alright, It's time for me to leave, honey." I said knelling down and I put his feet on the ground, though I still held him. But once he heard me say that he jumped up and wrapped his legs tightly around my waist.

"No, mommy!" He started crying ,"No, don't leave me." The tears started streaming down his face.

My heart started aching, "I have to, but I will come back. Don't worry. I would never leave you. I love you too much. I'm going for only a little. I promise." I pulled at what to say that would get him to believe me. He trusts me, I know he does, but this would be the first time he was away from anyone he knew. When he's not with me or Edward he would be with Esme and Carlisle, or someone from our family. Right now he's surrounded by strangers. They might be his age, but they are still strangers.

"No-o-o." He cried, squeezing his legs and arms tighter around me.

I'm sure my eyes are turning back to black again. Not from anger but sadness, "Please Matthew. It's okay. Nothing will happen to you. You'll have fun. You'll have so much fun that you will forget about me," I tried laughing but it didn't really come out, "I love you, you know that."

"Stay with me." He begged.

"I can't. Mommies can't stay, baby. I would if I could, but I can't. I'm sorry." I leaned my knee up so he was propped out by it and I took one of his arms in my hand and pulled it away from my neck. If I was human I would have been struggling to pry his arm but I got his arm away from my neck. Then I took my other hand and grabbed his other arm. I had both his arms in my hands so he tightened his legs around my waist. He was putting up a good fight.

"Please stop Matthew. You're going to be fine." I said a little frustrated, but still feeling bad.

He didn't say anything, just kept his grip on me.

I grabbed both of his arms in one of my hands and grabbed his leg with my free hand. I pulled it away from me and his other leg dropped. I put him on the floor and stood up, still keeping a hold of his hands, one in each of mine. I held him arms length from me.

"Now, I'm going to walk out of this room and you are going to stay right here and not follow me, okay?" I said and he didn't respond so I took that as a yes.

I turned and walked away. Once I was at the door I looked behind me a vampire speed to see what he did, if he followed my instructions or not. Looking back was a bad idea.

He stood there, like I told him, tears running down his cheeks and staring at me.

I took a deep breath before I walked out the door.

Edward was already out in the car by the time I was. I got in and closed the door. I leaned in, hunching my shoulders, and put my head in my hands, "I'm such a horrible mother." I whispered.

"No you're not Bella; You're a very good mother. Matthew and Renesmee are very lucky to have such a loving, caring mother." I could hear the small smile in his voice.

"Thanks for trying Edward, but I'm not good. I made Matthew cry. He didn't want me to leave but I did. I tried telling him it'd be alright but he didn't believe me. He clung onto me and I ripped him away from me. Then he was crying and I left him standing there."

"Calm down Bella. He's going to be glad you threw him into it when he comes home. He probably won't even remember this morning." He said, trying to talk me out of my misery. He grabbed my hand, "It's going to be fine." He said when I didn't answer right away.

"No, Edward, it's not. He might not remember but I will. Every time he doesn't want to do something and he starts crying I will remember it. Every time he starts school I will remember it. It will never go away. I'm going to see that face forever. Edward, I left him while he was scared and crying, the point that he needs me the most. Don't you understand?" I guess that sounded a little mean. I'm sure he understood but it came out and I wasn't about to take it back.

He squeezed my hand, "Of course I understand Bella. But it had to be done. He has to at least try school."

I peeked up at him and his eyes told me he did fully understand. I sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right." I'm still not happy that I left him, but I can _try _dealing. Keyword, try.

He smiled and let go of my hand, starting up the car, "What would you like to do today? We have the whole day."

I thought about it for a minute, "Can we go visit my parents?" I know it's in Forks and that we just moved all the way here, in Alaska, but I don't care. We have all day and with Edwards speed driving we can be there in a jiffy.

"Bella, that's a 49 hour drive." He chuckled, "Even 40 hours driving at a high speed."

I stared at him for a second, "Oh."

He laughed again, "Where were you the whole trip here, love?"

"I don't know. I guess I wasn't really there." I thought back to the trip, it really didn't seem like that long.

"Well, what if, in a few days, once the kids are use to school you and I can go down. We'll make a trip out of it. Matthew and Renesmee can stay with Esme and Carlisle."

"Can we do that, Edward. That'd be great." I smiled and he nodded.

"Yes we may, love."

"Oh, thank you!" I threw my arms around him and kissed his cheek, "I love you." I said as I sat back down in my seat.

"As I love you." He smiled.

We drove home, after we stopped at the grocery store to buy a few things for the week, then enjoyed our alone time together. A little while later we went to the main house and asked Esme and Carlisle about them watching the kids for a while and they said that would gladly have the kids over.

I knew they wouldn't care, but we still had to ask.

Now we waited for Matthew and Renesmee to come home.

**3909 words! :D I hope you liked it. Now, how do you think the kids liked school? Tell me what you think! Review! :)**

**I was thinking that every 5 to 10 chapters I would age jump, does that sound good?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, sorry, sorry it took so long to update this story. I didn't feel like writing lately but today I had a writing spurt and so here's the chapter. :)**

**Chapter 12**

_Now we waited for Matthew and Renesmee to come home._

The time didn't come quick enough. After going to see Esme and Carlisle about seeing the kids the day we leave to go to Forks we just stayed there for a while and hung out with the rest of the family. Edward and Jasper played a game of chess and that didn't last long since Edward could read all of Jasper's decisions. War didn't come in handy when playing chess.

Then Alice and Edward played and that game lasted a good half an hour. Alice would for see the move Edward would make before he went and Edward would see the moves Alice was making in her head. So they decided that they would both quit at the same time.

Then Emmett wanted to challenge Edward to a game and that lasted all of two seconds. Edward was reading all of Emmett's thoughts so he accused Edward of cheating.

"Edward! Stop cheating! Don't read my mind!" He whined like a baby. Not even Matthew and Renesmee whine like that anymore... Usually.

"I can't help it! Maybe if you didn't scream your next move in your head I wouldn't know." Edward defended himself, half smiling.

"You know what." He said and flipped the chess board, "I refuse to play with a cheater."

I laughed, "You're so immature Emmett."

He glared at me, "Oh, am I Bella?" I nodded my head and laughed again at his seriousness, "Fine! Bella you play Edward. 200 bucks say you won't win." I shrugged and stood up from my seat, sitting where he was.

Edward picked up the game from the floor and we started our game. I got the hang of the game after a while, since I never played before. You would think I would have known how to play since they seem to play this game all the time. But I guess I would be sleeping when they played. I was just turned into a vampire and we never really had time to play since the kids are a handful.

We finished the game and I won after twenty five minutes of play.

I looked up at Emmett, smiling, and he was gaping, "What! No way!"

I tapped my head standing up, "He can't read me, remember. Now fork over the money. I could buy a really nice remote controlled car for the kids with the money." I thought of the stuff that I could purchase with the money. Not that money would be a problem. I could go out anytime and buy something for 100,000 dollars right now and we won't be fazed. But the fact that this is Emmett's money that he laid out for a bet, which I won, is something different and I feel like I need to brag about it.

"Ugh Bella. I _really _hate you."

"No Emmett. You _really _love me." I smiled and stuck my tongue out.

"No, I-" He was cut off.

"Emmett, shut up. You're acting like a three year old." Rosalie said and Emmett stared at her for a minute before answering.

"Yes babe." I shook my head. Rosalie has so much control over him. She could tell him to step into a fire and I think he would. Whatever would make her happy... Much like Edward would too. Just to make me happy. Of course without his existence I wouldn't be happy. So I won't be asking him to step into fire anytime soon.

After that I looked at the clock and it said it was only 11:07. I looked at Edward, "Want to go hunt?"

"Sure love." He said standing up and stretching out his hand.

"Wait!" Everyone looked at Emmett, "I'm coming. I'll beat you at that."

I told Emmett no, that he was going to stay here, but of course he didn't listen to me. But then Rosalie told him to let us go alone and he obeyed, frowning. Poor sport.

We stepped out of the house and the sun was shining brightly through the thick overgrowth of the trees. A few rays hit our skin, just enough for a faint glow.

We ran to the left, into the woods. While running we didn't say much of anything. The only sound was that of the nature around us.

I started slowing down, falling a little behind Edward, but I still kept a hold of his hand, so he slowed down too. I started just walking beside him, quiet at first, but then I started talking.

"Did you know Tanya was a teacher?"

"Yes, I did know that. While you were with Matthew outside I saw her in the classroom as I passed and waved to her. Of course I heard her thoughts before I was even in the building. I am surprised you remembered her."

"Well, that's Matthew's teacher." I said.

"I am aware of that."

Edward seemed a little off, he was a little bland with his answers. I looked up at him and observed him, "Are you okay?"

He looked down to me, "I'm a little mad at you Bella."

I thought back to everything that I did. What did I do that made him mad? I don't remember anything, which is hard to say, considering I'm a vampire, "Is it because I beat you at chess?" Ridiculous, I know, but that's all I could think of that could have possibly made him mad.

Despite his suddenly bad mood he chuckled, "No silly. That's not why I'm mad at you." He stopped moving and dropped my hand, putting his on my face, "Why would I be mad at you for winning? Long time since I've lost, yes, but I wouldn't be mad at someone for beating me. Especially you. I'm mad because you didn't tell me about that man, Bella. The one that was in the school that talked to you. That's why I'm upset. I know you were planning to keep it from me." He looked a little sad when he said about me keeping something from him and I instantly felt bad and I did the first thing that came to mind.

"I was going to tell you," I said fast, "I was waiting till we were alone."

He rolled his eyes, "You can't lie Bella." He started walking away and I cursed in my head. I just hurt him even more.

I ran after him, "Edward, wait, I'm sorry. I didn't think it was that important. I'm serious. I'm not lying now." I shouldn't have lied in the first place!

"I know." He said and I grounded my teeth together. I decided to blow it off. Like it never happened... That didn't sound any better.

"I brought that up because Renesmee and Matthew are in two separated classes and I thought that maybe we could switch them into the same class. They were never separated."

"It's best they're how they are because that way they'll get used to being away from each other." I nodded and looked at me, "_But, _if they come home and are upset about being away from each other then we will try getting them together... In Tanya's class."

I smiled, "You really are the greatest." He only smiled down to me.

"Tanya was saying how she got a teaching job because after a while life just gets boring. Well I was thinking, not now but later, when the kids are older, if I could maybe get a job." I was waiting for him to say no, but that's not Edward. He would always do let me do something I wanted to do. He'd never tell me no... Right?

He looked over at me, a small smile on his face, "Of course you can Bella." I smiled widely.

"Really?"

He nodded, "Why couldn't you?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I just thought that you wouldn't want me to work." I looked away.

"Bella love. You can do whatever your heart desires. I have no control over what you want to do. And I want you to always tell me things, no matter how bad they might be. I can always handle it with you. But you should never have to deal with it by yourself. That's why I'm here."

"Edward, it wasn't that bad. I handled it."

"Yes, I know that. But I just wanted you to know that I am here for you."

"Okay. Thank you. I love you." I wrapped my arms around his torso.

He returned my hug, "I love you too." I smiled against his chest. Could I be given anyone anymore perfect then him? I think not.

Not only is _my _Edward perfect, so is _my _family.

Carlisle is the perfect father to all of us. He loving, caring, fun. He's just everything. Sometimes he may be a little _too _hard working, but being as he's a vampire that's fine. Esme is just so motherly. If she had real children they would be perfectly behave. They'd have straight A's. Sort of like they are now... Only not vampires. They are great grandparents too, just the best.

Alice is the perfectly annoying sister. What's not to love about her? She's smart, beautiful, and fun loving. A major shopper, which sometimes isn't the best thing, but it does come in handy for some things. Then her mate Jasper. He's quite but he can be loving. Like the day he held Renesmee. His face just lite up holding his niece. He's also funny when he wants to be, but he is more of the serious type, but that might be because of his past.

Rosalie, well, she can be a total, not to be mean, a total bitch. But there are many reasons behind that side of her. But when it comes to family she is protective. I could also see why. Knowing her, once Renesmee grows up, she won't let her walk home alone at night. I wouldn't blame her, though. She knows what could happen and for that I'm thankful for. For her loving side. Then there is Emmett. What can you say about him? He's the joker of the family. He makes everyone laugh, but, like Rosalie, he is protective of his family. He may act like the big goof, but he is smart. And that shows... In school.

My family is just perfect.

"I'll beat you!" I yelled and started running to the smell of elk, leaving Edward behind me.

Of course Edward, being faster then me, caught up to me.

"Hello, love." He said, smiling his cocky grin.

I giggled and started running faster then before. As we neared the herd we slowed down to a walk and crouched behind a bush. I sniffed the air and my throat started burning. I stood up a little, still half way in a crouch, and peered over the bush.

The herd of elk were in a resting spot. A few small ones were resting in a sunny stop. A large, probably a leader, elk was standing in a dominant stance, moving his head to every sound he heard. Next to him as a large female and she was grazing on some tall grass.

I moved to the side so the bush wasn't blocking me, but crouched down more so I wouldn't be spotted. I mean, I could easily jump out now and have four drained in one minute, but doing this way I waste more time.

From my hiding spot I growled and the leading buck flashed his head in the direction of the noise. He spotted nothing so he looked away after a minute of inspection.

I looked over at Edward who was just sitting on the ground, watching me with a smile gracing his lips. I stuck my tongue out then turned back to the elk. Still crouched to the ground I started moving forward.

I soon came into the clearing in which they were in, hidden in the shadows.

I sniffed once more then went after the big buck that was about 30 feet from me. I took a mere second to get to him and I pounced, taking him to the ground. All the others started running and I saw Edward take down the large female ten yards away.

The elk put up a good fight. He tried getting me off with his antlers. He got purchase, but only on my shirt, ripping a hole in the front across my stomach. His head kept moving, trying to get me with his antlers and it was making me mad. I grabbed his antler then inched my hand down it, to his face. I pushed it into the ground, then lowered my head to his neck.

I sank my teeth into his furry neck and sucked out his warm blood until he was drained lifeless.

I stood up and brushed off the dirt and leaves from my clothes, not that it mattered now, since there's a big hole in my shirt now. I smiled over at Edward, who was doing the same thing. Only it did matter to him because he wouldn't have to change since he had no holes anywhere. But I guess that's what you get when you deal with a big buck who has big antlers.

My throat still burned a little, but we scared all the elk away since it took a little to tame the one I had. I sighed and walked over to Edward, "Well, I guess we have to find something else. My throat still hurts a little."

"They went that way. We could follow their scent and we'll catch up to them." He said, pointing out the direction they went.

I nodded and started after their trail. We quickly caught up to a slower part of the herd and they were easier to kill. I had four more and Edward had six.

I stood up from my last one and wiped my face, even though I didn't drip any, "Refreshing." I said smiling and he grinned crookedly at me.

"Yes, very. Shall we go?" He reached his hand out and I walked over to him and took it.

"We shall." I said and we started back through the woods, going to our house now. There weren't any animals out, I noticed. And the air, it was a little muggy, "Is it going to rain?" I looked up at Edward and he nodded.

"We're suppose to get a storm tonight. Alice said thunderstorms tonight." A big grin stretched across his face, "I remember a big thunderstorm that we had a few years ago and you were terrified. You screamed every time there was a big boom. I held onto you and you eventually fell asleep on my lap." He chuckled, "Everyone said I was in a bad mood after I came downstairs from tucking you in then when I was up with you I was happier. I just rolled my eyes at them then, but now that I look back on that day I can't help but agree."

"I bet that was cute."

"Yes it was, but I find this cuter now." He said and wrapped me up in a hug, "Love you." He kissed my temple.

"I love you too." I bent my head back and he kissed my lips.

The house came into view, "Lets go get our little munchkins," I said and ran to Edwards Volvo. I hopped into the passengers seat and started the car.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Edward chuckled, getting into the car and backing up.

I didn't answer him till he was on the road, "Well, yeah. I want to see my babies." I thought of the possibility, "I could never think about losing them. I think I would have to find a way to die if something happened the them, Edward." I spoke seriously.

"I know how you feel love," He said, taking his eyes off the road, so he was looking at me. But it was fine, he knew this road enough the he wouldn't crash, "But you can't do that. How do you think I would function if something happened to you and Matthew and Renesmee? I would have to die with you, but then what about Carlisle and Esme and them? They'd fight us to stay Bella. You know they wouldn't let us die." He was quiet and looked back at the road, so he could pull into the lot.

He shut off the car then looked back at me again, "But nothing we happen to the children, Bella. So don't start thinking like that, okay?"

I nodded, "Okay. No more thinking like that."

"Or else I'll have to get Alice on you." He grinned evilly and I smacked his arm; he pretended to be hurt.

"You wouldn't dare." I gasped.

He put his hand on the door handle and pulled it out, pushing the door open, "Or would I." He escaped my reach before I could smack him again.

I shook my head and got out of the car, going around to meet Edward in the front. There we stood, waiting for the kids. I looked up at him and hit his arm, "Got you." I stuck my tongue out. I didn't bother moving because I didn't care how he got me back.

He rested his cheek on top of my head and wrapped his arm around my waist, "I'll get you." He kissed the top on my head and breathed in, "You know, even as a vampire it seems that you kept some of your human smell, not that I'm objecting."

"Well, then, I guess that's good." I agreed.

The school bell rang after that and many kids came running out the door. But not one of them was Matthew or Renesmee. I looked up at Edward and he motioned for me to follow him. Instantly my motherly instincts kicked in, "Edward, what happened? Is one of them hurt?"

"Tanya wants to talk to you."

Matthew was with Tanya. What happened? My mind screamed at me and I hurried to his class room.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I opened the door. On each side of Tanya was my two kids. Did they do something? They don't look hurt, and I don't smell blood.

I really wish I could read her mind right now.

_Overreaction, Bella. "_Bella, it's fine."

"Oh my god. I just read your mind on accident, I'm so sorry." I apoligized. I don't like reading someones mind. It belongs to them and only them. I don't need to know what they are thinking.

"You-" Tanya was cut off by Edward.

"She has the power to wish to do something and that's what she gets. It is quite unique." Edward smiled. What a bragger.

"Amazing." Tanya grinned, "Quite unique indeed." She looked down at Renesmee, then to Matthew, "Matthew is a very well behaved child. He was quiet and polite and he loves sharing. But from Mr. Pope, I didn't get a very good report on Renesmee. She would fuss over a toy if someone else had it, even if there was another one there. She would steal things from the other children. She would scream if she didn't get her way. He only gave her a warning since it is her first day, but we can't deal with this every day. I thought I would tell you so you know..." She smiled at Edward, "Of course, I'm sure you would have found out sooner or later."

"Thank you, Tanya." I said, smiling and stretching my hands out for my kids. I don't care that Renesmee got in trouble. I mean, it's not good, but it's probably our fault. We didn't give her enough rules. She's spoiled and so, therefore she wouldn't get in trouble if she did something like that at home. She'd get a warning, yes, but that's about it. She was never yelled at if she did something wrong, only told to say sorry.

"But when she did do something wrong, she would automatically say sorry." She said, "That's good, but she shouldn't even do what she did in the first place."

"Well, I'm sorry she's spoiled." I said, "But she's my little girl and I'm going to make her human life a memoraible as possible. Even if she doesn't remember it when she is changed. Now, thank you for telling me what happened. I will be leaving. Bye."

I pulled my kids along with me and walked out of the class room. I'm sure that seemed a little childish but I'm not going to let someone _else _control my kids. They should be able to act how they want to. I mean, was she punching anyone in the face? No, not yet. But if she did, then yell at her, but not when she is acting like a little kid, which she is.

I left the building the went through the now empty parking lot, to Edwards volvo. I opened the passanger side door and they both got in the car. I stretched over Matthew and buckled in Renesmee, then Matthew.

I closed the door and got in the car myself. I glared out the front window and watched Edward come out of the building, looking at me, slightly smiling, but with a glare on his face. It was a playful look.

He got in the car and started it up in a second, "Still not very fond of Tanya, now are we." He chuckled and took my hand, "You know, she is a teacher and she is only looking after them. You don't have to hate her."

I looked at him, "I don't hate her. I just don't like her controlling my kids," He pulled out of the parking lot and headed home, "I want them to live a full human life like I did before we change them."

He slowed down to 20 miles suddenly, "Since when did we decide that?"

"I just thought that we would change them. They can't stay human, Edward. The Volturi." I stated the obvious.

He sped back up to his original speed, "They're only five. I know we should change them, but I never knew you already took that into consideration." He kept his eyes on the road.

"It needs to be done, Edward, and you know that. It doesn't have to be considered." I know he's going to cave in eventually, if not I always have my power...

"I guess you're right, but we still have a while to think about when. And soon they're going to look to only to be our children, you know that? Next time we move we're going to have to say they are our brother and sister."

I sighed, "Yes, I know. We probably look like teen parents. Well, we are, but 18 year old having two five year old kids? Doesn't make good rep there."

"As long as that bad reputation is with you, love." He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

I looked bahind me at the kids, who were quiet the whole time, and we were almost home, "How was your day today?" They both started talking to me at the same time, trying to speak over the other.

**Alright, again, sorry for the late chapter update. But here it is now and it's not completely short, its at least 4,000, right? Anyway, please review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_I looked behind me at the kids, who were quiet the whole time, and we were almost home, "How was your day today?" They both started talking to me at the same time, trying to speak over the other._

"My day was good mommy. It was so much fun. I -" Renesmee was saying over Matthew, but Matthew then raised his voice so that he would be the one that was heard.

"I missed wou mommy. I want to stay home. I don't want to go to-" Renesmee raised her voice over Matthew's baby voice in turn.

"We got to color. I colored a-" Renesmee kept going, drowned out a little by Matthew.

"I don't know anyone, mommy." Matthew frowned.

"Hey now, be quite." I told both of them and they closed their mouths, looking at me, "Now, one at a time please," I smiled at Renesmee, "Want to go first?"

She nodded her head and went to speak but Matthew beat her to the punch, "I want to go fiwst! It's no fwair!" He yelled in his baby tone again and stubbornly, crossed his arms, glaring at me. I almost had to laugh at his expression. It was so cute, though it would like a little freaky on an adults face. Oh the stuff you can get away with as kid.

But I had to be the responsible parent, "Matthew, no. I told your sister to go first." I looked back at Renesmee, "You may go, honey."

"Okay. I got to color today." She pulled her book bag on to her lap then opened it. She pulled out a folder, opened it and handed me a picture. I flipped it over. It had Cinderella on front, with her chariot in the back. Renesmee colored her dress purple, making the chariot yellow. I smiled at the color mess up. She didn't quiet stay in the lines, though, being in only kindergarten she did quiet will. There was a few spots where it swirled out, but still, "What do you think, mommy?" She asked when I didn't say anything.

I smiled back at her, "Just as beautiful as you, sweetheart." I showed Edward and he complemented her good work. Her face lit up when she was congratulated.

"Afer we cowred the teacher said we're going to learn the first letter of the alabet. He showed us the wetter." Renesmee was overly excited with telling us about her day that she wasn't thinking over the words she was saying and was slipping into her baby tone too, "I knew what it was, too! I knew it was A. I got it right, so I got a sicker." She pulled out a square sticker from her bag and showed me, "It's a puppy, mommy." She smiled at me, offering her sticker to me, "You want it?" I shook my head, "Daddy?"

"That's okay, baby. You keep it." He smiled at her in the mirror and pulled into the driveway.

I looked at Matthew, "Your turn."

He uncrossed his arms and reached for his book bag that fell on the floor. He couldn't quite reach it, so I stretched behind me and picked it up, setting it in his lap. He unzipped it and I put my hand on the bag before he could pull anything out.

"What do you say?" he looked at me for a minute, not comprehending what I was talking about, "I got you something, what do you say?"

"Thank you mommy." He said and I removed my hand.

Edward turned off the car and turned around since we were home now. And, sure, we could go take this inside, but then it wouldn't seem fair to Matthew. He had to wait till Renesmee was done sharing, but she still got to do in the car. If we made him take his sharing inside it would seem unfair to him, wouldn't it?

"I got to cowor too." He pulled out his folder and gave me a picture of a stuffed bear that was colored green. He didn't stay in the lines as well as Renesmee did, but being a kindergartener he still did good. It wasn't just scribbled it was actually colored... And green.

If I saw a bear that was green in the woods, I think even I would run away from it.

"Good job Matthew," Edward and I said at the same time and he smiled.

"We learned the wetter A too, but I didn't answer it, because Mrs. Jones told up what wetter it was right away." Matthew frowned, "Mommy, I want a sicker, too. It's no fwair!"

"You can have ice cream after supper, how about that? Does that work for you?" I asked.

He didn't answer for a minute, "Chocwite?"

"Yes, you can have chocolate." I smiled at him.

He changed the subject quickly, "We went out to wecess. It was fun. I sat on the swings with Renesmee." He looked over at his sister and they both had identical smiles, "Mommy, why don't I see Wenesmee in school?"

They both looked at me and Edward, "Because you two have different teachers. There was too many in Mrs. Jones room." I said, "Is that okay?"

"I want to be with Wenesmee, though." Matthew said, putting his folder back in his book bag.

I looked at Edward, "Do you think we should?"

I personally think that Matthew would like school more, even though he seemed to like it, though he said he didn't. And maybe Renesmee would like it more, too. They love each other too much to be separated, and I don't think it's fair to them, since they never were away from each other too much.

What was running through my mind must have been running through Edwards too, because he nodded, "Yes, I think they should. We will take it up with the principle tomorrow when we drop the kids off."

I smiled, "Thank you." I kissed his cheek. They need to be together.

"Anytime, Love." He smiled at me. He looked at the kids, "There's a surprise waiting for you inside."

They threw their book bags on the ground, quickly unbuckling themselves and struggled to get the door open. Renesmee threw it open and hopped out of the car, running to the house. Matthew quickly followed her a few inches behind.

As they ran to the steps and slowly walked up them me and Edward got out of the car. We got to the bottom of the steps as they reached the top.

They stopped at the door and turned the door knob, but it didn't open, "Daddy." Renesmee said and she tried again. She moved over and Matthew gave it a shot, failing just like her. They both looked at us funny, as we never lock the doors.

"Emmett, that's not nice." Edward said, a smile in his voice.

There was a groan on the other side of the door and it swung open, reveling the whole family in our living room, "Edward, you're not nice." Emmett said in a serious tone.

"Uncle Emmy!" Renesmee and Matthew said, hugging his legs.

Matthew was the first one to pull away and looked around the room, confused on who to go to first. He just stood there looking at everyone and Esme was the first to step up, stretching out her arms, "How's my favorite grandson?"

He ran over to her, tripping into her arms, "Gwanny!" She had squatted down to catch her so he wrapped his arms around her neck. She kissed his cheek and stood up, still holding on to him, "School was okay. I cwored a picture, but it's outside."

"That's cool. What'd you color?" She asked as she carried him out the door and their conversation drifted off. Though I could have heard it if I was so intent on listening.

I looked back at Renesmee, who was attached to Emmett's leg still, smiling like a maniac as Emmett tried shaking her off, "Get off my you creep." He chuckled, shaking his leg. Renesmee shook her head and lost her grip. She grabbed onto his leg again and sat down on the floor, wrapping her legs around his.

"Walk Emmy. Walk." He saluted her and waddled around the living room.

I laughed at Emmett, "You are sure good with the kids Emmett. Well, probably only when there's a parental eye." I laughed again when Emmett rolled his eyes at me.

"I can be quite responsible when I want to be, Miss Bella." He said to me, still walking around the room with a little kid still attached to him.

"Yes, when you _want_ to be." I emphasized the key word in that sentence.

"It's mandatory to grow old, but it's optional to grow up." He laughed at his own joke, "Too bad I don't grow old."

"Nor do you grow up." Edward said from beside me, "But it seems the kids like the immature part of Emmett." He took my hand as he said this and squeezed.

I looked at Rosalie, watching her watch her husband play with Renesmee and I saw that ping of sadness in her eyes, "Maybe you two should try adopting. It really is like having your own children. And I know how much you would like a kid." I smiled at Rosalie when she looked up at me.

"I don't know Bella. I don't think I would find it the same. I know you do, as you just told me, but I'm more complex then you are." She spoke the truth, then looked away. I suddenly wished I didn't bring up the subject so fragile to her.

As if someone pushed the rewind button on the remote everything went back to three minutes ago.

"Nor do you grow up." Edward said from beside me again, "But it seems the kids like the immature part of Emmett." He took my hand as he said this and squeezed. Again.

I looked back at Rosalie. She had that same sad look in her eyes.

Okay, I will try this again, "Seems like Emmett's having fun with Renesmee... Wherever he is," He had disappeared int the kitchen a few seconds ago, "And Esme is with Matthew outside looking at his stuff from school. Would you guys like to take the kids home with you." I looked at Edward, "Maybe for the week and we can go back to Forks for a little." Edward was nodding before I finished my sentence and I smiled.

"Yes, Bella. We would love to." Rosalie said, smiling, though there was still some sadness in her eyes.

I let go of Edwards hand and clapped mine together, "This is great. Thank you." I looked at Carlisle, smiling sheepishly, "This is okay with you, right?" I felt silly for not asking him first.

"Of course Bella. You know we loving having the kids over. Anytime you can just drop the kids off and we will gladly take them." Carlisle smiled at me warmly.

"Oh, thank you so much." I hugged Carlisle. Normally I wouldn't be so touchy feel-y, but the fact that I get to see my parents, well their grave, sooner then scheduled has me all happy.

There was suddenly a crash in the kitchen, followed by an, "Oh shit. Way to go, Ness."

I ran into the kitchen and saw Renesmee standing on the counter, the plate cabinet open and shattered plates laying on the floor. Emmett was standing there, looking at me with in innocent look on his face.

"See, support to my earlier statement, you are only good with kids when there is a parental eye on you, Emmett. Because, look, you have my kid standing on the counter with her dirty shoes on!" I flared my arms in the air, my temper going up, "Now," I took a breath, "Get her off the counter." He quitely picked her up and sat her on the ground, on top of the broken plates, "Emmett, is that really the best place to put her? Renesmee, come here, please honey." She ran to me and there was a _crunch, crunch, crunch, _as she ran on the glass. I could tell that there was a piece stuck in her shoe, there was indents in the floor, though they were every small, where she had ran across the floor.

I looked at Emmett, "You will clean up the glass and then you will fix the floor, got it Emmett?"

He nodded, "Yes, Bella. I get it. But how will I fix the floor? I mean, if you don't look for it you can't even see it." He waved his hand at the floor.

"Well I know it's there, so therefore I will always see it. I want it out of site, Emmett. And it will be out of site by the time I get back from Forks, okay?" I said in a reasoning tone and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Bella. It'll be done. I don't see why you are so uptight about a floor though." He walked away, disappearing into the storage closet before I could respond.

I picked up Renesmee and kissed her nose, "You want to go home with Grammy and Pappy?" I asked and got an enthusiastic nod of her head.

"Yeah, mommy!" She threw her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. Then she wiggled in my arms and I let go of her. She ran behind me, into the living room. I turned around and spotted her, now in Carlisle's arms.

She hugged around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Carlisle smiled at me when he caught my eye and sat down on the couch. He shifted her so she was sitting on his lap sideways, but she still hung onto his neck.

I smiled at the beautiful moment and walked over to Edward, who was still standing where he has been the whole time. I hugged around his waist and looked up into his eyes, resting my chin on his chest, "What are you thinking?"

He kissed my forehead before he answered me, "Just how lucky our kids are to have the loving family they do." His eyes had drifted off to look over my head over at Carlisle and Renesmee. Then he looked down at me, smiling, "And you of course."

"Yeah, the kids are very lucky, aren't then."

There was a bang, again, in the kitchen and I sighed, "It was just the broom!" Emmett yelled into the room and I shook my head, smiling a little.

"I think Emmett is worse then the kids." I said, not even bothering to keep my voice under Emmett's hearing.

"I heard that." He called as I heard the moving of glass. About time he starts the sweeping.

"I think that was the point," Jasper responded, coming down the staircase, Alice just a few feet in front of him.

I heard Emmett huff but he didn't bother to answer and I smiled over at Jasper, giving him a thumbs up, but quickly wrapped my arms back around Edward and this time he wrapped me up in his arms. I smiled up at him, standing on my tip toes and kissing him for a moment before pulling back a little. I went back onto my flat feet and he put his forehead against mine. I tilted my head up a little, connecting my lips with his again. And again. And again. And once more.

I giggled after the last time and pulled out of his arms. He frowned when I did and I kissed him once more before walking over to the door and looking out at Esme and Matthew. Esme was sitting on the step and Matthew was in her lap, they were watching as the snowflakes fell to the white coated ground. The whole time the door was opened, but I never noticed since I never got cold. But now, as I watched the snow fall to the ground, I thought that Renesmee has to be cold.

I looked into the room, "Edward, can you go get a blanket from their room? I think Renesmee needs one, it's chilly outside." He nodded his head and ran upstairs, "And Matthew, too," I said to no one, though I knew he heard me.

Esme turned her head at the sound of my voice, "Hello Bella. Would you like to join us?"

I smiled, "Sure."

I walked forward on the small pouch and sat down on the top step, next to them. I noticed that Matthew's head was resting against the crook of Esme's neck and that his eyes were closed.

She saw me looking and looked down at him, "He's been asleep for about twenty minutes. He showed me his picture," She reached over on her other side and held it out to me, "And it started snowing so I thought we could sit out here and watch it. We talked about the snow for a little and it grew quiet and I looked down at him and his eyes were closed." She looked so happy to have the sleeping child in her lap, "I didn't want to disturb him, so I continued to sit here. Watching the snow is peaceful though."

It grew quiet as we just looked at the nighttime snowfall. I finally spoke up, "Yeah, it is peaceful." I finally agreed. I looked at Matthew's sleeping face. He looked so happy when he slept and I tried picturing him in the future. I couldn't though. I just pictured him with the same face that he has now on a taller body.

"He's a big mamma's boy. He said that he was going to give that picture to you because 'I love my, mommy.'" She looked at me and smiled.

I knew that if I was still a human I would have tears running down my face. I felt my heart swell with pride at that statement, "Well, I love my son." I touched the top of his head with the hand. His hair was a little wild when it was long, like Edward's, but it was soft. I leaned in and gently kissed the top of his head.

I put my hand on the cool wooden porch and Esme placed her hand on mine, " I know you are Bella."

I head footsteps come out the door and I turned around to see Edward with a huge fleece blanket. He stepped down a few steps in front of Esme and put the blanket on Matthew. Before he left he kissed his head and moved to me. He kissed my forehead then walked back into the house, the door squeaking as he closed it

"The kids are staying over and we're going to go to Forks maybe tomorrow." I smiled, still looking off into the snow.

"That's a good idea. You should go see your parents." She paused, "Did you ever try using your power, your wishing power on your parents. Maybe you could wish to talk to them?" She looked at me and I shrugged.

"No, I never tried it. But do you think it would really work? I mean, because they are dead and I don't think you could bring back the dead, can you?"

"I don't know. But it's best to try and fail then to never have tried at all, isn't it?" She watched me carefully as I thought about that.

Yes, she was right. It is always to try and fail because if you never try then you would never know if it would have worked. And all I want to do is be able to talk to my parents. I don't care if I'm the only one that sees them and I look crazy. I would take humiliation over talking to 'nothing' then not being able to talk to my parents.

"Yes, you're right, Esme. I will try that. Thank you."

She put her arm around my waist and hugged me one armed, "I just want you to be happy."

I put my head on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I am. Ever since you guys adopted me I have had nothing but pure happiness. And now the kids are lucky to have you guys as grandparents."

"I've very happy with the children. It's just a shame that we can convince our own." I heard her voice sadden and I didn't know what to say, so I just stayed were I was, my head resting on her shoulder, and kept quiet.

We sat out there and I felt Matthew shiver against Esme, "We should get him inside before he catches a cold." I stood up and took Matthew into my arms. His eye flutter open and he looked at me, then put his arms around my neck and closed his eyes again, "You tired baby?" He nodded against my shoulder, "Alright. You're going home with Grammy and Pappy, but you need to eat before you go to bed, okay? Just a little something." He nodded again and I carried him inside, Esme closed the door behind her.

I looked around the living room. Only Edward and Carlisle were in the room. Carlisle was on the couch, next to Edward, with no Renesmee in his lap, "Where's Renesmee?"

"Upstairs with Rosalie and Alice." Edward chuckled, "They wanted to play barbie. I tried saving her but they were very persistent."

"Oh, poor Renesmee," I laughed. I bet she was being tortured to know end. I went to walk into the kitchen but I turned around, "Did you remember earlier when I said that Rosalie should adopt?" No one said anything about when I rewound time, like they didn't know it happened.

Carlisle and Edward looked at each other, then back at me, "No. Why?" Carlisle asked and I held up a finger.

"Hang on, let me get Matthew something to eat before he falls asleep again." I hurried into the kitchen and looked in the fridge for something that could be made quickly. I didn't find anything so I walked over to the pantry and looked in. Bingo, mac and cheese.

"Do you want mac and cheese, Matthew?" He just nodded once again.

I pulled out a package and grabbed a bowl from one the cupboards about the counter. I went to sit Matthew down on the counter next to the sink but he held onto me.

"Come on Matthew. Let go. I need to get this made for you." He grip slipped and I put him down. He leaned against the wall behind him and I opened the macaroni package and dumped it in the bowl. I put the sink water on and estimated 2/3 cups of water and then threw it in the microwave for one and a half minutes.

Once the beeper went off indicating the food was done cooking I took it out and grabbed a spoon from the draw. I stirred the cheese into the bowl and grabbed Matthew in one arm and carried him to the table. I sat the bowl on the table and then pulled out his chair and sat him in it; I pushed the chair back in.

"I want you to eat some of this, please." I kissed the top of his head, "I'll be right out in the living room.

I stood in the arch so that Matthew could still see me and I would just have to turn around to see Matthew at the table.

"Okay. You know that power I have were I can wish something and it will come true?" Both Edward and Carlisle nodded, Esme joined the couch on Carlisle's lap, "Well, I said something that upset Rosalie and I wished in my head that I never said it and suddenly we were back to before I said that." All three of them where looking at me funny, "You guys didn't notice?"

"No, we didn't. Do you know how powerful that is, Bella?"

I nodded, "Yes, I do. And isn't that bad? Because the Volturi are going to come have to come back to see if you guys changed me."

"They don't have to know," Edward started, "Aro can't look into your mind, so he would never figure out. So there is nothing to worry about." He sounded confident.

"But, Edward," Carlisle was looking at him, "They could have had new vampires join them. They go for the powerful vampires. They might have a vampire that can detect other powers, much like Eleazar."

Esme spoke up, "Well, if they do, we really can't do anything about it because that is beyond-"

I interpreted her, "Sorry for interrupting, but it's not beyond our ability to stop it. If something like that happens I could just wish it didn't, then it's like nothing happened, easy enough." I smiled at myself.

Carlisle thought over that, "Yes, that would work. But-"

"Mommy." Matthew called tiredly from the kitchen and I smiled sheepishly at Carlisle again and held up my finger.

"Yes Matthew?" I asked as I walked towards him.

"All done." He held up his bowl, his eyes half closed.

I saw the bowl slip through his fingers and land on the floor before I could do anything and I sighed. There is another bowl that we don't have. We are so lucky that we don't have to eat or else I would have to go and get more dishes, since Renesmee or Emmett, whoever it was, broke six plates and three bowls. Now making that four bowls.

"I'm sorry, mommy." He said as soon as there was a crack on the floor. I looked up from the plate to see his shocked and wide eyes and I smiled softly at him and picked him up out of his seat.

"It's okay, Matthew. It was an accident." I took him threw the living room and stopped behind the couch by Edward. I bent over the back and rested my chin on his shoulder, "Will you clean up that bowl in the kitchen while I get the kids clothes packed?" I kissed his cheek and started up the steps before he could give me his answer.

He was going to say yes anyways.

**Sorry updates are taking a little while to get out. It's just some days I have no inspiration to write so I don't get anything written. But then other days I can sit here all day and write out a chapter. So anyway, review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry updates are taking a little while to get out. It's just some days I have no inspiration to write so I don't get anything written. But then other days I can sit here all day and write out a chapter. So anyway, review!**

**Chapter 14**

_He was going to say yes anyways._

After I had Matthew and Renesmee's clothes packed in their bags for spending the week we went back downstairs and Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and I went back to talking about the possibilities of my power. I also brought up the topic of my wishing to talk to my parents that Esme had brought up. Carlisle was just as stumped on that question as I was. We ended up on agreeing on Esme's earlier statement 'It's best to try and fail then to have never tried at all.'

We ended up talking for a good hour or so on the topic and while we were the kids, and Emmett, were playing out in the snow. Alice and Rosalie ran to the store to stalk the pantry here at or house. Why they chose to go at 9:00 at night I won't know. And Jasper, I don't know where he went to, maybe hunting, though everything would be hiding from the weather. So maybe he was dragged along shopping from Alice, not that it would surprise me. Jasper really loves Alice, so he would go through torture to make her happy and that includes going shopping.

I glanced at the clock and it read 10:03. I stood up from Edwards lap and his comfortable embrace, "I should go get the kids in warm clothes before you guys head home."

I walked over to the door and pulled it open. Just as I did car light shone up the driveway and I shielded my eyes from the bright light, "Alice and them are home." I said and stepped onto the pouch, closing the door behind me to keep the heat in this time, "Matthew, Renesmee, come on. It's time to come in."

The snow had stopped falling, so there was only an inch or so on the ground, not enough to have roads blocked off or anything.

Two small figures padded into the light of the pouch as the car shut off.

"Hi, Bella." Alice said popping out of her car and coming towards the porch, picking up Matthew. That caused Renesmee to throw a fit.

"I want to be up!" Renesmee yelled and stopped at the bottom of the steps.

Alice looked down at her, "I'm sorry Renesmee. Matthew was in my way so I picked him up." She smiled a little, "But don't worry, I got you something."

Renesmee's face lit up, not being picked up totally forgotten. Alice walked pass me and into the house, her only package being Matthew. Rosalie was the next on to come over. She had three bags in her hands. She was about to start up the steps when Renesmee slid in front of her and raised her arms.

"Up." Rosalie laughed and sat the bags aside on the ground. She picked Renesmee up and went inside. I laughed when I looked up at Jasper, carrying twenty bangs in each hand.

"Need help?" I offered running down the steps.

"Want to get the rest of the bags in the trunk?" I gaped at him, "There's more?" He nodded.

"Yes, about ten more. Plus these." He said as he bent down and tried grabbing the three bags on the ground. In the process of trying to do that he dropped five more then he gain, "And those." He smiled at me and hurried up the steps. I shook my head.

Why does Alice feel the need to buy so much food. She knows that half of it will go to waste. She always buys this much and more then three fourths of it get chucked into the garbage for being rotten. Plus was still have enough to last us another week; This adds a month more for two mouths. Two little kids, not ten giant teens.

I rounded the car and grabbed the rest of the bags in my hand and I started back into the house, stopping to grab the few that Jasper had dropped. I carried them up the steps and into the house.

"Need help, love?" Edward was instantly up when I walked into the living room.

"Yeah," He didn't let me finished and grabbed for the bags in my hands up I shifted to the side so he ended up grabbing my wrist, "will you close the trunk?"

He smiled crookedly at me and nodded, disappearing outside for half a second and then appearing at my side before I made it to the kitchen where Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Matthew, and Renesmee where. I cocked an eyebrow, where's Emmett now?

I looked at the kids, "You know, they should really be out of there cold wet clothes?" I walked over to Rosalie and I stretched out my arms and she backed away.

"No, it's fine. We got them Bella." I watched Alice and Rosalie walked away and shook my head, smiling. Yes, they do got them, in our house.

"Don't worry Bella. We will be leaving as soon as they are done." Esme said like she just read my mind. And it seemed so much like she did that I felt guilty for even thinking that.

I just nodded, "Okay." I was going to say 'no rush', but really I wanted them to go so I could have alone time with Edward. The only time the two of us can have alone time anymore is when the kids are over at the other house or when they are sleeping. When they are sleeping, though, we have to be quiet with the noises we make. And we have to be careful about not breaking the house, which we could easily.

Before the kids we broke our cottage once. But now, when the kids are in the house, we have to control ourselves. If we were to break the house the kids wouldn't be kids; they'd be pancakes.

I leaned against the counter and Edward followed me, draping his arm around my shoulder. I put my arm around his waist and leaned my head on his chest, "Where's Emmett?"

"He took his jeep off to drive around," Jasper said, "He was pulling out of the driveway as we were coming down the road." I was confused. I never heard the jeep start up, "For some reason the jeep was already parked at the end. We passed it as we left. I'm just as confused was you are." He said, smiling cockily for reading my mood.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, "Wait, so the kids where outside by themselves? No one was watching them?" No one said anything and I hid my face in Edward's side, totally pissed that the kids where alone in the dark outside. Something could have happened to them.

Edward started rubbing my back.

Something could have came out of the woods and dragged them away from me forever. I would have never seen my babies anymore. I would die if that happened. I wouldn't be able to move on it life.

"They were fine, Bella." Edward mumbled in my ear and I scoffed.

"They were fine, yes, but what if they weren't?" What if one of them ran into a tree and were knocked unconscious? The other wouldn't have known what to do. They're to young.

_Bella, calm down. Nothing happened to them. This is just something you learn by. It's the past. _

Yeah, just something to learn by. I just learned to never trust Emmett with my kids, ever. Not that I didn't know that before. After he put my kid up on the counter with dirty shoes and had her throw plates on the ground. Then proceed to curse at her for doing what he said to do. Then he left them outside.

But that's the past, like my conscience said. I need to get over it. Plus, it's not like you can get anything through Emmett's think skull, so it's no use to even try. He'll do the same thing anyway.

"Never mind, you're right. They're fine." I said quickly, looking up at Edward.

"Who's fine?"

Speak of the devil.

"My children, thank you very much," I said sarcastically.

He walked into the kitchen and I glared at him, "Oh, well that's good." Either he's playing stupid, or he is stupid. I'm leaning more on the 'he is stupid' one.

"Don't play dumb Emmett." I hissed and he raised his hands in defense.

"I would get loss if I were you, Emmett." Edward said, still rubbing my back, "Bella is not a happy camper right now because of you leaving the kids outside alone when you unexpectedly left." Edward hand stopped moving up and down my back and rested on my waist.

"Hey, I told them to get their little butts back inside, so don't blame me. I didn't know they were still outside. If I would have known I wouldn't have left." He said.

"Did you even wait to see if they would go in?" He didn't move, "They're kids, Emmett. And that stuff on the ground is snow. They like snow. They won't go inside if you just tell them to. Especially if you take off right after telling them to go in." I said, trying to calm myself down.

I might be acting rash, but these are my kids. I want them as safe as they can be when living with vampires. Usually they are really safe, surrounded by eight vampires. But when they aren't watched by any they are not safe. I'm a mother now and I will be super protective of my young.

He sighed, "Okay, Bella. Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking a-"

"Oh, obviously." I cut him off but he ignored me and continued on.

"I wasn't thinking about that, I guess. So I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do that I could make it up to you?" I shrugged, "Bella. You know I'm the big joker in the family. I can't help that. I'm also the... immature one. I don't usually think about the things I do until it is to late. Will you please forgive me and I will try to be a better Uncle?" He smiled a little at the title, but made it quickly disappear.

I had a soft spot for all my family, Emmett included, "You're forgiven." I walked out of Edward's arm and hugged Emmett around his big waist, "I can't hold a grudge against anyone for too long. So you would have been off the hook sooner or later."

I stepped out of the hug and back into Edward, who wrapped his arms over my shoulders and rested his chin on my head.

"You're so cute, Bella," He smiled and his hand started to come towards me and Edward's hand shot up, grabbing his.

"I wouldn't touch her head, Emmett. She'll just get made at you again."

I was going to argue and say I wouldn't get mad over something like that but then I thought twice about and decided I really didn't want my head touched.

Emmett dropped his hand, still smiling, "Where's Rosie?"

I looked at the microwave, it's been ten minutes since they went up there. What is taking so long? "Um, they're upstairs. They were just changing them out of their wet clothes, but it's been a while. So I don't know what they're doing."

Just like magic, as if I spoke the words that told them to come, they walked down the stairs, Alice and Rosalie holding the kids hands, and their bags on their shoulders. The kids each had their favorite animal. Matthew had his dinosaur, Rex, that me and Edward had bought him for his 4th birthday. Renesmee had her stuffed polar bear, Frosty, which she had picked out the one day at the store.

Matthew let go of Alice's hand and ran over to me and I bent down and I wrapped him in a hug. He smelled good and his hair was slightly damp, along with Renesmee's hair, "I love you mommy." He held onto me tightly and I didn't release him until he pulled back a little, but his hands were still resting on my shoulders. I kissed his cheek and he hugged me again, "I don't want to go mommy." He buried his head in my shoulder and started rubbing his back.

I was never away from the kids for more then two nights. A week will kill them, especially Matthew being away from me, "Baby, it's okay." I pulled him back and smiled at him, "You're going to have fun with Grammy and Pappy. And I will be back shortly."

He let out a cough and I covered his mouth we my hand. I noticed his nose started running and I quickly asked Edward for him to get me a tissue, "But I want you to stay." He sniffled and I took the tissue from Edward.

I held it up to his nose, "Blow." He blew into the tissue and I wiped his nose before crumbling the tissue up in my hand, "Now, I love you." I kissed his head and stood up.

Renesmee came over to me, moving in front of Matthew, from Edward and I hugged her quickly and kissed her head, "Love you, sweetie."

"Love you, mommy." She walked over to Esme and grabbed her hand, leaning into her side.

I looked down at Matthew who was still looking up at me with sad eye, "Come on Matthew. You have to go to with Grammy and Pappy." I said a little frustrated and Matthew shook his small head, coughing again. He fell to the ground and quickly grabbed onto my leg.

I looked at Edward, who was smiling widely, for assistants. The smile still on his face he came over to Matthew, putting his hands under his arms, "Let go of mommy." He shook his head back and forth and screamed.

"No! No! No!" He repeated at least ten times.

"Matthew stop it. I'm serious." Edward said and got him released from my leg. He held him away from himself and me so he wouldn't try latching on to one of us. He carried him over to Carlisle and Carlisle took him.

"Matthew, sh, it's okay." Carlisle whispered, rubbing small circles on his back. He calmed down and Carlisle smiled, looking up to see me and Edward looking perplexed. He shrugged, "Years in the hospital have shown me how to deal with little kids."

I shook my head, and waved at my kids. Renesmee smiled and Matthew just looked at me. I don't know what his problem is. Why is he suddenly so grumpy?

I was sadden and I walked over to where Carlisle stood with Matthew, "Are you mad at me, Matthew?" I grabbed his hand. I didn't want to leave if my kid was mad at me. I don't want him mad at all!

He looked at me for a few moments then he shook his head smiled; I smiled back. I kissed his head once more before going back to Edward and taking his head.

"Okay, we're going now." Esme announced as everyone headed out the door, "Good bye dear," Esme hugged me around my shoulders, "Good night son." She hugged Edward one armed and he hugged her back.

She walked out of the door and I heard a car start outside, "Be careful you two." Carlisle said as he quickly embraced Edward and I.

"Always am," Edward said smiling crookedly at him.

Carlisle nodded, a smile in return, and shut the door behind him.

"Home alo-" He was turning around to face me but I had dashed up the stairs and into our room. I heard Edward chuckled and he was quickly by my side, which was next to the dresser, about to open it, but he grabbed me around my waist and spun me around so my back was to the bed, "I was," He backed us up a little, "Going," He backed us up more, "To say," a little more, "Home alone," the back of my knees hit the bottom of the bed, "At last." He pushed me onto the bed and smiled down at me.

He bent down to kiss me and I moved my face so it lips touched my cheek. The look in his eyes hurt me, but I smiled up at him and pulled his face in front of mine, "I love you." I kissed his lips and quickly pulled back, "But," Another kiss, "I want," Another, "To," I planted another on his lips, "Get ready." I kissed him once more, this time a little longer, but I pulled back to soon for his liking.

"Bella, we still have all night, Love."

"Yes. All night. I can pack, then we can have fun." I said smiling and sitting up, making him have to move back a little.

"Okay." He agreed and sat heavily on the bed.

I looked at him. He looked sad and I frowned. Why am I so stupid? I leaned my head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I understand how important this is for you. It's fine." He looked at me and had a small smile on his face. I knew it was faked though; I could see right through him.

I pulled him back with me as I laid down on the bed and pulled him in for a kiss. He didn't resist at first; he kissed me back. I hitched my leg around him and straddled his waist, not breaking the kiss. I deepened the kiss and that's when he pulled back, "Bella, you don't want to do this right now. You don't have to do it to make me happy. I will be happy to wait for you any day of the week." He smiled at me and it wasn't forced this time, which made me feel worse.

I groaned and pushed away from him, getting off the bed. Now in a sour mood, I walked over to the dresser and threw clothes, for both me and Edward, in a bag I had sitting on the floor.

Once I was done I sighed at turned back around to Edward. He was propped up on one elbow, watching me. My bad mood still was there so I was going to ask him what he was looking at when he spoke, "You're so beautiful when you're angry." He smiled at me crookedly.

His words instantly made my bad mood evaporate and I walked over to him, just laying down next to him and liking the way his hands felt around me. I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes, wishing I could fall asleep in his arms like I used to do when I was still human.

I kept my eyes closed for I don't know how long. Maybe a few minutes, or a few hours. I could have stayed like this for years and years. I always feel so safe in Edwards arms, even if I'm indestructible. Everyone needs a little security in their life and Edward is mine.

I opened my eyes and it was still dark, so not too much time had pasted. I tilted my head and looked up at Edward, "How was your nap?" He kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer to him.

I didn't bother answering him; I knew he was only joking and I was too content to ruin the silence.

After a few more minutes of quiet I was finally going to speak and apologize for being so mean to him, but he beat me, "When you said fun I thought of something different," There was a smile in his voice, "But I can take this fun too."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Thanks Edward. Hey, I'm sorry about earlier." I flipped around from my back onto my stomach so I could watch him.

His smile didn't falter, "It's okay, Bella. I shouldn't have pushed you like that." I groaned and hide my face in his stomach. Really? Does he really have to blame himself? Of course he would find a way to blame himself.

I didn't answer him and he shook me lightly, "Bella, are you okay?" I didn't move, minus the shaking he was causing on me, "Did I hurt your feelings?" No, but I did hurt yours, "Please talk to me Bella." He stopped his shaking and didn't say anything else.

I laid there, waiting for him to keeping doing it, but nothing. I, ever so slightly, tilted my head and stained to look up at him. He was watching me and I knew he caught me looking, "You're not good at being secretive, you know?"

I shook my head and sat up, "What time is it?"

He looked at his watch, "Three in the morning." I gave him my best puppy face and he chuckled, "Sure, lets go."

I jumped up and ran over to the dresser, where the bag is and quickly zipped it up in one motion. I went to pick it up but Edward but his hand on mine and told me he would get it. I moved my hand from the bag strap and he replaced his hand where mine just was.

He took my hand as we walked out of our bedroom and down the steps to the front door. The snow was falling again as we stepped onto the porch, but not enough to have trouble getting around in Edward's Volvo, even if the roads were to be un-plowed.

We walked to the car and he opened the door for me and I got in, starting the car while he opened the back car door to throw the bag in. As soon as the door closed he was in the drivers seat, closing his door. He put the car in gear and started driving, a little slower up then normal, up driveway.

"Why don't you get a car that is better for the snow since we live here?" I asked staring out the window, getting comfortable for the long drive.

He didn't take his eyes off the road, "Well, I like my Volvo and we have Emmett's jeep if we ever need a 4-wheel drive car."

I hummed in response.

I watched the outside world, but there wasn't much to see since it was still three-thirty and it was pitch black out. I stared out and I watched the landscape change in a shadow. Soon, thought the sun started peeking over the horizon and the world was lighting up.

The long silence was broken by 'Diamonds_ come and diamonds go. There's one thing I'm sure I know, she will last forever...' _That was the ring tone for Alice. I looked at Edward then reached in the bag in the back seat. The ring tone continued to play as I looked for it.

I finally found it at the bottom of the bag and flipped it open.

"Come on. Answer this phone Bella. Gosh." I heard Alice muttering to herself and I giggled, "Ugh, about time!" Alice yelled into the phone and I felt my eyebrows go up.

"What's up your butt, Alice?" I said into the phone and she scoffed.

"Bella, shut up. You should get back home." He heard a loud and raw cough in the background and it wouldn't be a vampire, "Matthew's sick I think. He's been coughing and he threw up," I could hear the shudder in her voice.

I motioned for Edward to turn around and he knew why since he could hear Alice's loud voice through the phone.

"He hasn't be to bed yet and he's in a really bad mood. He's screaming at random moments and throwing he stuff around." There was a loud scream and Alice sighed, "See. But anyway he was keeping Renesmee up so Carlisle and Rosalie took her back home so she won't get sick, if it's not already too late, and so she can go to bed."

I sighed, and pulled the phone from my face, "Hurry, please." I told Edward and the speed went from 98 to 105, then 110, then 120 and it solidly stayed at 125, "Okay, we are on your way home. We will be back in a few hours."

"Okay." I was about to hang out and Alice said, "Wait. Someone wants to talk to you." There was a little rustling on the other end and then I heard Matthews voice.

"Mommy?" He voice was quiet, "Are you coming home?" He coughed.

"Yes, baby, I'm coming home. I love you."

"Wove wou." He said and I closed the phone and dropped it on my lap.

"I guess this trip is now on hold." I said sadly. Of course I love my kids, but they are a lot of work and I just found something out. You give up a lot of stuff as a parent, even as a vampire parent.

**Alright, new chapter update. :D They have to deal with Matthew being sick now. :o Thanks to **

**EBRAJERCECullen 130 for this wonderful idea. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am really super duper sorry I haven't updated in over a month. School started a while and I had pre-season for field hockey and I never had time to get on here. I wrote whenever I got a chance. This chapter is not going to be as long as they were and I don't think any are going to be longer anymore. More around 2000 or 3000 thousand, somewhere around there from now on. But by doing shorter chapters I might be able to update more often. So shorter chapters, shorter time against longer chapters, long time, is better, I would say. If you disagree take that up in a review. But anyway, here's the next chapter. Please review. Pretty, pretty, pretty please.**

**Chapter 15**

"_I guess this trip is now on hold." I said sadly. Of course I love my kids, but they are a lot of work and I just found something out. You give up a lot of stuff as a parent, even as a vampire parent._

We were already a good five hours from home and I expected being home in four hours. Four long hours in the car still. I sighed and I saw Edward glace over at me.

"You okay, love?" He asked taking my hand in his.

I looked over at him, a half smile, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little sad, you know?" He nodded in understanding, "Maybe God hates me and doesn't want me to see my parents." I said, staring out the window to the sky, "Do you believe in something after us? Like, if we were to die where do you think we'd go?"

I heard Edward chuckle and I looked back over at him, "I don't believe there is somewhere for us to go, Bella. One, we are already dead. And two, we are monsters."

"Well, we are dead but in an alive way." My sentence came out as a question and I thought about my explanation of that and then I got something, "We are dead in the heart, our heart doesn't beat, but our soul is still alive. And it's a good soul. So, in soul we are still alive. And isn't it about the good of the soul if you go to heaven or not?" I wasn't so sure about my words and if they made sense.

"That's a good theory. But I still think we are damned for the rest of our lives, Bella. We are vampires. Even if we had souls, which I don't think we do," He looked at me and smiled. "There would still be a lot of us going to Hell. I've killed people, Bella. Jasper has killed people. Emmett and Rosalie have too."

"You killed bad people. And Rosalie didn't actually spill any blood." I was stuck on what to say for Emmett and Jasper, because they did actually kill people. Except for Emmett, I don't know if he actually did, but Jasper did. For that I am sure of.

"I still killed, Bella. And so did Rosalie. It doesn't matter who I kill or why, I still killed. And Rosalie might not have spilled the peoples blood, but she still killed them."

I shook my head, deciding he wasn't going to give up on the 'there is no place for us. We are damned' thing so, therefore, I gave up. Plus this whole talking about death was starting to make me depressed.

I didn't answer him; I continued to stair out the window again.

"Bella?" He asked, squeezing my hand, "Are you mad at me?"

I glanced at him and smiled, "No Edward, I am not mad at you. I just think I'm right and you are wrong." Other then a quiet chuckle he said nothing.

Still holding Edwards hand, I watched the landscape change as we neared our home again. Edward and I just talked about random things and the one topic was about getting Matthew and Renesmee into the same class once Matthew went back to school again, which I hope is soon.

It came to me like that and I jumped in surprise, "Do you think I could just wish my parents were alive again Edward? That they never died? I could be at home and be like I wish my parents were here. Do you think it would work?" I kept throwing questions at him and I searched for a way to stop them, even though I had a ton more I could have kept going with.

He was quite for a few moments, thinking it through, "That's a possible idea. I don't know if it would work because, for me, it seems a little far fetched. The fact being, they are dead, and have been for quite a while. You can't mess with," He paused thinking of the right word, and looked over at me, smiling slightly, "Nature. It would be more probable that you could bring them here for only a little, if at all, then bringing them here for a few years or so." He was looking at the road and I processed what he just said.

He hadn't answered my one question, of being at home, so I voiced it before I talked about what he had just said, "What about being where ever and wishing them there?"

"It would probably be stronger if you were to do that type of thing at their gravestone or at the place of death." He glanced at me when he said that, making sure it didn't hurt me. It did a little, but not much. I never really knew them.

"Okay, so what you are saying sounds fair enough, but as Esme said, 'It's best to try and fail then to have never tried at all.' And maybe we could try here at home first. If it doesn't work we have Plan B and can drive to Forks. How does that sound?" I was looking at him, but he kept his eyes on the road.

"That sounds wonderful, Love."

I nodded once, "Good."

It was once again quite for a while and I watch out the window, so I didn't miss the sign that said 'Welcome to Forks'. I figured it would be raining here because as we drove the road there was sudden rain that came from nowhere, but just rain. In Forks was a different story. It was pouring down rain. But what do you expect when you have almost year 'round rain?

Edward started slowing down his speed dramatically and I looked at him, cocking my head and he smiled that cocky crooked smile, "There's a cop up here." He nodded his head just as the car came into view.

We passed the car and Edward waved at the police officer, who smiled and waved back.

"Such the law follower, now aren't we Edward." I said sarcastically and he chuckled.

"Yes we are, Bella." He looked at me for a moment and shifted his eyes to the rear-view mirror. The car accelerated faster. I just had to laugh and roll my eyes at him.

About two minutes later Edward was screeching into the driveway at a high rate of 112 miles an hour. Any normal person, that isn't a vampire, would never be able to keep handle of the car at that speed. But since Edward is a vampire he can easily make any turn at that and still keep going. But you also have to give Rosalie some of the credit, with all the modifications she does on his car. I mean, all the upgrades they added into just his Volvo probably cost more than the actual car.

As soon as the car came to a complete stop I raced out of the car and up the stairs of the main house where they said Matthew would be.

I opened the door and surveyed the room quickly.

Matthew was laying in a tight ball on the couch with his back facing me. Next to the couch was a garbage can, which seemed clean from where I was. And if could have been washed. But there was a faint bad smell left after you have thrown up, along with the sent of cleaning products. Alice was standing in the arch between the kitchen and living room, Jasper a few feet behind her in the kitchen. And Esme was the only other one in the room; She was sitting on the reclining chair that was next to the couch.

I walked into the room and Edward was just coming up the stairs, "How is he?" I asked quietly, just in case he was sleeping.

But he wasn't.

He heard my voice and he whipped around on the small couch, almost tossing himself off of it. His face wasn't its normal color, but it wasn't quite pail white, "Mommy." He said and sat up. His eyes widened and he quickly bent over the garbage next to him. He started crying as he straightened back up, but he was hit by more nauseated sickness and he began throwing up his guts again.

I rushed over to him, ignoring the nasty smell, and wrapped my arm around his waist, just to let him know I was there.

"Calm down sweetie." I said in a hushed voice as he straightened up once more.

He looked at me and tears were flowing out of his eyes and I looked at him then pulled him into a hug. _I wish Matthew wasn't sick anymore. _I said in my head, hopping it would work.

I had closed my eyes tightly but they quickly snapped open when Matthew pulled away from me and proceeded to throw up once more. I stared at him, totally surprised that it didn't work. I thought my power was 'over the top'? I thought I could do anything with it. I can read someones mind but I can't stop my son from having a dumb sickness? What is this? Am I losing my power? I thought it got stronger as time went on, not weaker. And I just began using it.

I figured I would tell Edward and Carlisle, but later. Right now there are more important things to take care of.

But wait. This has to do with the more important thing right now. So shouldn't it be brought up to the ones in the room right now so they could try figuring it out?

Still holding Matthew around his waist, I looked up at Carlisle and Edward, "I can't wish Matthew to not be sick. I just did in my head and nothing happened." I said in a confused tone.

Carlisle watched Matthew for a second as he twist around and hugged around my neck, then looked at me. He face was probably just as perplexed at the problem as mine was and his words said that, "Maybe your ability isn't as powerful as we thought." He said it as though it was a question. I just shrugged, a little disappointed by the fact that I couldn't make my son feel better. Instead he has to go through with this like any normal human child would. The only difference between him and any normal child would be that he has vampires as his only family.

"Possibly." I spoke and then looked at Matthew. Carlisle and Edward plunged into a quiet conversation about my powers once more, which I ignored, "How's your tummy Matthew?" He lifted his head off my shoulder and wiped his tears away with an already wet sleeve. But he only shrugged, "Well you have to tell me so I can help you feel better baby."

I heard light footsteps come to stand next to me and I looked up at Alice, "He hasn't talked to any of us since he started feeling bad. He wouldn't let us help. And after he got off the phone with you he wouldn't even look at us. He laid on the couch the whole time, facing the back of it like you saw him when you walked in. He was actually almost asleep. Two more minutes and he would have been." There was a small smile on her lips when she said that.

I looked back at Matthew, "Is this true, sweetie?" Once again, he didn't say anything. He just stared me in the eyes and I got a sudden urge to do something. _I wish..._

_My tummy hurts. My tummy hurts. _He was repeating over and over in his head. But that was all.

I sighed to myself, "Would you like some med for your belly, baby boy?" He watched my eyes for a few seconds before shaking his head no.

"Yucky!" He yelled and pulled away from me.

I only rolled my eyes and stood up, "What if I get you some ice tea and I put your medicine in there, that way you won't really taste it, but you still will feel better. Does that sound good?" He vigorously shook his head, "Please, Matthew, your tummy won't hurt anymore. Then you can go to bed and get a good nights rest." He once again went silent and stared at me. "Please, for mommy. You'll make me happy if you take the medicine."

"Okay." He whispered and sat gently on the couch. I stood up from my crouch and went to turn around to get his medicine but Alice was already handing me his sippy cup filled with unsweetened ice tea and a faint red liquid floating around in it. I hadn't even noticed that Alice moved from my side, but I grabbed the cup from her hand and twisted back to face Matthew.

I extended my arm and he hesitantly took the cup from my hand. He examined the liquid inside through the clear side, a disgusted look on his face. He placed the cup on his lap and looked down at it. He was reluctant to drink it, it was obvious.

"Matthew, please drink it." Right away he shook his head no. I growled quietly and I felt vampire eyes on me, "Now, Matthew, please." I was starting to get frustrated with this. I had only one way to give it to him if he wasn't going to willingly take it himself.

He shook his head once more and so I grabbed the cup from his hands and stormed into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and practically threw the cup into it, then slammed the door shut. I heard stuff clatter inside, but I didn't hear anything break, luckily. I found the children's cough medicine sitting on the counter and pulled it out of the box. I opened the cap and and grabbed a little measuring cup, pouring some in and then placing it on the counter.

"Bella, I don't think you should do that." I heard Edward behind me and I just decided to ignore him as I replaced the cap on the bottle and put it away in the cupboard, "Bella, you're acting as childish as he is." I froze in place when he said those words and I noticed how true they were. I can't get mad at Matthew because he doesn't like taking medicine. I have to give him time and reassurance, "And he agreed to take the medicine, because he doesn't like seeing you angry."

"Okay." I whispered, not knowing what else to say. I felt the feeling of hate really strongly for a minute. Not at Matthew and the reasons he won't take the medicine, not at Edward for say those word. But at myself for making Matthew feel bad.

Edward came near and place his hand on my back, "Please come back out and give him a minute." I nodded and sat the red medicine on the counter and walked over to the fridge, retrieving the sippy cup.

He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before we entered the living room and I gave him a small smile. I sat next to Matthew on the couch and handed him his cup once more.

"I'm sorry Matthew." I placed my hand on his head and patted down his wild brown hair.

"It's okay mommy." He leaned onto my shoulder and sniffed at the top of his cup. He wrapped his mouth around the top and looked at me before he took a big sip.

"How does it taste?" I asked, watching his face carefully, only seeing a slight wrinkle of his nose.

"I don't really taste it." He said then took another sip, followed by a few more.

"See, I told you it wouldn't be that bad." He only nodded as he finished drinking half of the cup. And Edward was the one that made me give him one more chance. Even if I were to come out here, determined to get the medicine in him, I wouldn't have been able to force it down. He would have been crying and I would have felt bad and stopped.

**Alright, as I said, shorter chapters. Sorry. But it will be for the better. Maybe when I have longer breaks, like Thanksgiving or Christmas, I will write longer chapters. Anyway, what should happen, do you think, in the next chapter? Review! :) **


	16. Chapter 16

As the week went on Matthew was getting better, staying at the main house, away from Renesmee. Just a precaution so that she wouldn't get the same sickness that Matthew has. He isn't 100 percent better, but he is maybe 25 percent better.

Renesmee is another story though! She is 100 percent completely _horrible. _Our precaution of getting her away from Matthew was not quick enough obviously, but I was currently sitting on the bathroom floor as she was bent over the toilet.

Carlisle decided that she didn't get it from Matthew though. He thinks she probably got it from school, since she has still been going up until yesterday.The rest of the family, including myself, agree because Renesmee was quickly removed from contact of Matthew when he first hit the bucket. And Rosalie also took the care of cleaning the house, especially the kids room, in case Matthew was a little sick, not enough to really notice, before hand.

"Ness, do you want daddy to bring you some medicine?" She nodded her head while taking a sip of water that was sitting on the counter next to her, so she could wash out her mouth.

Edward was quickly upstairs with the medicine bottle in hand and the measuring cup on top. I looked up at him as I took the bottle and started fulling it, "And you couldn't have filled it up?"

He looked at me sheepishly and shrugged, "I didn't want to mess it up; maybe giving her too much or too little."

I raised my eye brows and handed the cup to Renesmee. She wasn't as bad with taking medicine like Matthew was, so she just took it as is. "Edward it's called reading directions." I stated, rolling my eyes.

"Well I wanted to get up here as quick as possible," And he did, I thought, "So I just grabbed the medication from the counter and ran up here. I'm not that prefect that I could feeling while on the run. Hardly the most coordinated vampire could do that." I laughed to myself, not going to even bring up the fact that I was able to do that the other day while bring medicine to Matthew.

Renesmee sniffled and stood up, wiping her mouth, "Can I go play with Mafew?" She said pointing at the wall.

I shook my head, "No honey, it's cold and you are already sick. Plus, Matthew shouldn't even be outside. Daddy's going to go get him right now, actually."

He was starting to leave but Renesmee yelled, "No!" And he instantly stopped, because when his little girl says no he falls under her 'you are going to do whatever I want you to do daddy' spell. He would literally step into a fire if she told him to. Whatever made his little girl happy, "I want to play daddy, pwease?"

His sweet crooked grin spread across his face. He was about to give in. Soon the words, "Go ahead sweetie," where going to slip out of his mouth. So, I glared at him and his smile fell, making him actually look like he was going to tell her no. "I'm sorry baby." He said while picking her up off the floor, "But you're sick and you shouldn't be outside in the snow. How about you eat some supper then we can all play a game? Does that sound like a deal?"

She coughed into Edwards shoulder then looked him in the face with the widest grin, "Yes!" She hugged Edward and buried her head in his neck.

He shifted Renesmee to one arm and held his other one out so I could take hold of it to be helped up. He pulled my in closer to him, wrapping his arm tightly against my waist. I smiled and rested my head on his chest, "What game do you want to play Renesmee?"

She put her elbow on Edwards shoulder and the other one dangled at her side, brushing against Edwards arm, "Um," The room was quite for a moment, "Hide and seek!" She yelled and threw her hands in the air, nearly smacking Edward in the head.

"Hide and seek it is." Edward said and turned to walk out of the room, his arm still attached to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist too, as was walked down the hall.

We came to the steps and I let go of Edward and went down the steps in front of them, and went outside, "Matthew, come on." I said watching as he tried, keyword: tried, to catch Emmett. Not only was he slower, but the resent snowfall gave us a foot and a half of snow, so he was flopping around in the snow, "It's cold and you're still sick. And Emmett, it's not fair on Matthews' part, he's only human." Emmett chuckled at that and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Mommy, I'm cold!" Matthew said coughing, and running up the steps, nearly tripping.

He ran pass me and into the open door. I walked in after him, closing the door and not even bothering to see if Emmett was going to follow me in but I didn't hear any complaining, so I figured he wasn't going to come in right this minuet, if at all.

"I bet you are, honey." I said taking his jacket, gloves, and boots off. Emmett had no common sense to put his snow pants on so his jeans were soaked, "I'm going to give you a hot bath, you're legs are probably frost bitten." I said jokingly.

"What's frost bitten," He stumbled over the word, "mean?"

"Just that they are really cold," I lied, but he wouldn't have noticed.

"Oh. Yeah, they are." I laughed and he smiled at me.

"Would you like me to start supper while you give the kids a bath?" Edward asked, setting Renesmee down. I am very surprised that girl knows how to even walk since Edward carries her so much.

I nodded, "Yeah, sure that works, thanks." I said standing up from my crouch, "Come on Renesmee." I said stretching out my arm and she ran over, taking my hand, Matthew had the other on. Before starting up the steps I stopped next to Edward and kissed him quickly, "I love you." He returned the statement and the kiss, then turned into the kitchen.

I gave Matthew his bath first since he was the one outside and he was probably freezing. So after he was dressed I sent him down stairs with Edward and put Renesmee in the tub.

"How do you feel?" I asked her while pouring some soup into my palm, then scrubbing it into her thick, curly, bronze hair.

"My tummy doesn't hurt." She said happily.

"That's good." I smiled.

I rinsed the soup out of her hair and washed down her body. I quickly got her out and dried her, putting her pajamas on. I brushed her hair and we walked down stairs to the smell of cooked food.

"What'd you make daddy?" Renesmee asked, hurrying into the kitchen ahead of me.

"I made Lasagna." Edward said serving two plates and setting them on the kitchen table in front of the kids. Edward is one of the only guys you would catch in the kitchen with an apron on. Yes, an apron. When Emmett had the kids, when I thought I could trust him, he took them shopping at the mall for fun and Emmett thought it would be cute to buy an apron that says, "Kiss me, I cook."

He walked back to the stove where the lasagna sat and covered it up with the lid. While he did that I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He twisted around in my arms and faced me, placing his own arms around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Hey, I'm the one that's suppose to be kissing you. You are the one wearing the apron anyway," I said smiled and he laughed.

He slipped the apron off and put the draped it on me, "No you are the one wearing it." He grinned crookedly then kissed my on the lips. It wasn't the quick little peck that we have been giving lately. It was much more than that, it was rougher and much longer. I knew we would have to pull back soon because of the kids, but I couldn't bring myself too. It has been too long and I was tired of waiting. Of course it didn't feel like Edward was going to stop any time soon, considering his hands were finding their way up my stomach at the moment.

I pulled back from the amazing kiss and he looked at me, confused at first but then he remembered where we were and back up to lean against the counter. He smiled sheepishly. I looked over at the kids and they hadn't noticed because Renesmee was pushing her food around on the plate and Matthew was just finishing up. I'm kind of surprised they didn't notice because I heard myself give out a moan or two.

"We'll finish this up tonight," Edward whispered, winking.

I smiled, whispering back, "Is that a threat or a promise?" Then I turned away from him and walked over to Renesmee, placing my hand on her back. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head and looked at me with her face paler then it was before supper, "No. My tummy hurts." She frowned.

"Do you want to go to bed then?" She shook her head.

"No. I want to play hide and seek!" She threw her hands up, causing her fork to fly and land on the floor next to Matthew. He started laughing and Renesmee followed.

After laughing at the fork got boring Matthew looked up and said, "I want to play too."

I looked up at Edward and he shrugged. "One, two, three..." He continued counting with his eyes closed and the kids quickly ran off in separate directions. I closed my eyes too, but moved closer to Edward.

"You better not have you eyes open Bella." Edward said laughing and capturing me in his arms, pulling me to him. I laughed and hugged him, resting my head against his chest, but he grabbed my face gently and faced it up. Though I had my eyes closed I knew what he was going to do so I moved faster and crashed my lips into his.

He laughed at my eagerness and placed his hands on the side of my face, "Bella, you are going to drive me mad." He whispered into my mouth.

"Maybe that's a good thing." I breathed.

His reply was cut off by a loud hacking that seemed to be coming from the other side of the house. My eyes snapped open, along with Edwards, and I hurried to the other side of the house.

"Renesmee?" I asked as the coughing continued.

"No mommy! Go away! Don't look for my yet!" Renesmee's raspy voice came from under the bed in the spare room downstairs.

"Are you okay though?" I pretended like I didn't know where she was because after I asked I walked back into the hallway, "I heard you coughing; I wanted to make sure you were okay." I said walking back to the living room.

She never did answer me so I just shrugged and said "47, 48, 49, 50. Ready or not here we come." I headed out of the kitchen into the dining room, looking under the dining table. Edward went into the living room.

"I see a little boy." I heard Edward say and said little boy laughed.

"No you didn't daddy." I went into the living room and found Matthew squished under the couch. I squatted and looked at him.

"How did you get yourself under there?" There isn't much of a space to fit under the couch, but he was, some how, able to squeeze himself under it.

"I don't know." He smiled trying to wiggle out from under it, "I think I'm stuck." He wiggled back and forth again then peered up at me, "Will you help me?"

I laughed and stood up, but Edward beat me and lifted the couch up a little and Matthew slipped out.

"What do you say, Matthew?"

He looked at me for a moment, confused, then, "Oh. Thank you daddy. Did you find Nessie?" He changed the subject.

"No we didn't." Edward said.

"I know where she is!" He yelled and took off in the direction of the spare bedroom.

"Mafew, no! Don't help them." She yelled from her spot and I looked at Edward, silently laughing.

I hurried and grabbed his arm, "No, no Matthew. We can find Renesmee, honey." I smiled and dropped his arm, "Thank you though."

"You're welcome mommy."

The three of us walked around the house a little, 'looking' for Renesmee. We never went into the spare room. But we went upstairs, down in the basement, even outside to look for her and soon I yelled out that we were going to give up soon and Matthew ran away yelling, "Renesmee, Renesmee!"

We walked slowly behind him and he led us to the spare bed room where he was on his knees, and his head on the ground, "Mommy, here she is!"

I got down on the floor next to Matthew and looked under the bed where Renesmee was sleeping. We took long to find her and she ended up falling asleep while playing hide and seek.

"Awe, she fell asleep, Edward." I said looking up at him and he bent down, also peering under the bed. "Should we just leave her sleep under there?"

"I don't think so. She might get cold or wake up in the night and not recognize her surroundings and get scared."

"Yeah good point. We can get her after we," I turned to Matthew, "put you to bed." I grabbed him around his stomach then stood up, bringing him with me and he giggled.

I carried him out of the room quickly so he wouldn't disturb Renesmee. Edward offered his hands, asking for Matthew and I handed him over to Edward. He carried him up to his room and tucked him in, bring the covers up to his chin and kissing his forehead. When he backed up I kissed his forehead too and we walked out the door, turning off the light and shutting the door.

We went back downstairs to the bedroom and Edward quietly moved the bed away from the wall so it'd be easier to get to Renesmee. When he bent down over her to pick her up her eyes slowly came open and she sat up, reaching up from Edward. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

He took her upstairs to bed, and I stayed down to put the food from supper away really quick and as soon as I was done with that I rushed up stairs just to see Edward walk out of the bedroom with a kid, now in a blanket, still in his arms.

I looked at him questionably and he said, "She didn't want to let go and I didn't want her to have to put up a fight since she's sick." I smiled at him and shook my head, completely amazed at the control she had over him.

**I was thinking of age jumping possibly, or do you think I should maybe wait and have them go through a little more school? Since I think I only made them go like twice? If you think I should age jump now I was thinking 10 would be a good jump.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for not updating in like 2 months or however long it is. I know it's rude of me to not update, but I have more important things to do. I do have a few chapters typed out though, so I will update maybe more often then normal. (I know I said that before) But now field hockey is over and though I play indoor the games are only once a week so that's not a problem. Lets hope I'll update more ofter now. Maybe with reviews I will... ;) *hinthint***

**Chapter 17**

**Age 10**

"Mommy! Mom!" Renesmee yelled, running through the door as it swung open and jerked on the hinges. She huffed and threw her book bag on the floor, "I talked to Jacob. He talked to me." She was smiling brightly at this news.

Jacob was a boy in her class that she had a crush on. He was new I guess, and I don't know what he looks like, but he seems to be my daughters favorite thing to talk about.

"That's good Renesmee." I smiled and turned back to the oven and opened the door, peering in to see if the cookies looked done; they could go in a little longer. You would think I would be telling her that boys are yucky and that she shouldn't like them, but they're only ten, it can't be serious and it's not like they will get into much trouble, right?

Right?

Oh, heck, I'm just being the paranoid mother that I should be. But I _should _be telling her the boys are yucky. That she doesn't ever want to get married, just like my mother used to tell me. What if I start telling her that kind of stuff, do you think the voices inside my head will stop talking to me? Maybe.

"Actually, honey, boys are yucky. They are always immature and rude. You shouldn't be interested in Jacob." I sat on the stool next to hers and put my hand on her knee.

She was giving me a weird look and I waited until she started speaking, "Mommy, you're lying. Daddy's not like that." I chuckled a little at her and she gave me a timid smile.

"You're right, but your father is also older... Much much older." I paused there for a quick moment, then recovered, "So of course he won't act like that of a ten year old."

She started rolling her eyes, but when I gave her a look she stopped mid-roll. "Sorry," she mumbled quickly.

What if she can have her little crush, I mean, it's not like it'd be anything serious. They're only ten. Then can start out as friends first...

"Renesmee, you know we are moving soon and-" I was cut off.

"You don't look like you could be old enough to be my parents." She said out of the blue. I watched her, a little wide-eyed.

"What do you mean sweetie?" My voice squeaked a little.

_You knew this was going to happen eventually Bella. Why are you getting so worked up about it? Calm down. It's not going to be bad. She'll still look at you guys as your parents. Nothing will change. So don't let this get to you. Maybe she won't even find out. There could be a way around this right?_

"I don't know. My friends parents are wrinkly and have dark spots under their eyes. And I don't see any wrinkles on you. I don't even see them on Grammy and she has to be a least 40, right? Shouldn't she look like a prune by now?" She was smiling when she said that and I had to crack a smile too. "The only time you have dark spots under your eyes is when you eyes turn that black color randomly, but then when you come to wake me and Matt up in the morning they're that weird brownish, gold color. And we have to move around a lot, like every five years. I can never make friends and keep them."

My hear broke at that. I guess I really never thought of the troubles of making friends over and over. When I went to school I always had my big brothers and sisters with me and I never really made any friends that I wanted to remember. They only wanted to be my friend because they wanted to get to my siblings. But Renesmee and Matthew don't have that problem since none of us have been to school.

Should I tell her or should I not? Should I tell her or should I not? Should I tell her or should I not?

"I'm sorry that's how you feel baby girl." I pulled her into my arms, "When your father gets home," From his hunting trip, "We will take about this." I held her arms length, "Is that okay?" She is very observant. Much more observant then I thought. She must get that from either me and my human- self of Edwards vampire-self.

She nodded her head then scooted off the stool. She picked up her book bag then headed towards the stairs, "I'm going to do my homework."

I didn't bother answering.

The door opened again, "Hi mommy." Matthew said then came to sit on the same stool I just got up from.

"Hello honey." I smiled at him as I walked around to the oven. _I really hope they aren't burnt. _I opened the oven door and from the corner of my eye I saw Matthew wrinkle his nose.

"They smell a little burnt, mom." He snickered.

I picked them up and threw them on to the stove, "That's the second batch today."

"What smells burnt?" Renesmee yelled from upstairs.

"Mom burnt the cookies!" Matthew yelled back while surveying the cookies from his seat. His nose stayed wrinkle and he now had his hand over his nose and mouth.

I picked up one of the hard cookies and offered it to him, "Would you like to be the first one to try it?"

He backed away, "No thank you!" He laughed, "I'd rather not die." He stuck his tongue out.

I rolled my eyes, "You won't die from eating my burnt cookies. Don't be so dramatic." I said grabbing the tray and putting them in the garbage can under the sink. "Now you should be like your sister and do your homework." I shooed him away from the kitchen and watched him climb the steps.

I turned back to the kitchen and sighed. I guess there will be no cookies for the kids. I shrugged. There are more important things then not having cookies. Like the fact that now will probably be the time that we have to tell our kids that we are vampires. Not only do they have that to deal with but the fact that we will be moving soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_We have lived here in Alaska for five years about; It's time to move._

A few minutes after I sat supper for the kids on the table Edward walked in with a slightly worried look on his face. I ran up to him and put my hands on his chest.

"What's wrong? Everything okay?" I guess I was thinking something happened to him, so it slipped my mind for the moment that we might have to tell Renesmee and Matthew that their family are vampires.

"Renesmee is suspicious of us now. She can tell something is different with her parents compared to that of her friends." He wrapped his arms around my waist and backed me up a little so I was against the hallway wall.

"I know," I sighed. "She confronted me about it when she got home." He was nodding his head before I even finished what I was saying.

"She is replying the conversation in her head. I should have been here to help you with that. I'm truly sorry."

I sighed in annoyance at him. Of course he would blame this on himself when we could not have seen this coming, "Edward don't bother blaming yourself, we-"

"Oh, I will bother, Bella. I can read her mind. I saw what she was thinking. She has been suspicious for a while, but I didn't think she would actually word them, because she thought she was just crazy for thinking something was wrong with her parents. But she must have just decided that maybe she isn't wrong, that there really is something different about us. She was probably thinking about it in a class." He shook his head.

"We have to tell them tonight Bella. Soon. We don't Renesmee to think that we don't trust her or that we aren't being truthful to them." I nodded once. I agree but I wasn't in complete agreement. Of course I want to tell them, but I am just a little afraid of how they will react.

"You don't have to be scared, Love." Edward stroked my cheek then kissed my forehead.

I felt a little baby-ish, having him act like this towards me, so I took a deep breath and moved my head off his chest. "I'm not scared." I pushed him back a little and then walked away into the kitchen.

"Matthew, Renesmee! Supper!" I yelled as I got the plates out of the cupboard and sat them on the kitchen table.

A few seconds later I heard their door slam open and them running down the hall like a herd of elephants. The noise continued down the steps until Renesmee was the first one in her seat. I looked from her to Matthew, who was slowly crossing the living room into the kitchen.

"It's not fair, you pushed me into the door, Ness." He complained as he sat down across from Renesmee.

She just shrugged and started eating her supper. She looked from me to Edward, back to me back to Edward a few times. "Why aren't you guys eating? You never do."

I know what you are thinking. _Why don't you just with Renesmee didn't notice anything different about you guys? _That would work, yes. But then there are two things with that. One, we are going to have to eventually tell them. We can't keep them away from the truth. Two, I want to use my power in emergencies only. This isn't an emergency though, because, again, they would have to eventually know. Plus, it wouldn't be fair to them.

So look at it this way, it's now or never.

"Well," I said as I walked around to where I usually sat down. I took my seat them looked at Edward and he did the same. I didn't know what to say, but I wanted to be the first to say something. That's when something popped into my head, "Well, what do you think? Why do you think we don't eat?"

She pushed her food around on her plate and shrugged, "I don't know," she whispered.

"Tell me what you are thinking honey," I rested my hand near hers, since I couldn't quite reach it.

"I don't know what it is. All I know is that you are different from all my friends parents and I want to know why. Are you some kind of different human? Or a never eating monster?" She said in a sharp tone and after she said it she looked like she was sorry for the way it came out, but she didn't say anything.

I looked at Edward, he took it as his cue to go but I stopped him and looked at both Renesmee and Matthew. He was just staring, having no clue as to what Renesmee was talking about. I'm not calling Matthew dumb in no way at all, but sometimes he is not observant at all. Or maybe he did notice but he just wasn't saying anything about it because maybe he doesn't care. To him we are still just his parents.

"Technically we are a different kind of human and a type of never eating monsters." I said, watching them both as they stared at me, waiting for me to say what we are.

Should I say it right a way. Just – boom – were vampires. Or should I take it slow and build up to it? Boom? Build? Boom? Build? Ahhh, I don't know.

If vampires could get headaches I swear my head would be pounding. Good thing I can't get gray hair or else my whole head would be gray from the sudden stress.

"Are you like a ghost? Or a goblin? Or a werewolf? Maybe a vampire?" Renesmee asked, listing a bunch of choices. I answered almost as quick as she said the last word.

"Yes, a vampire! That's it!" I yelled, jumping up out of my seat. I sounded as though I was a crazed women.

Renesmee flinched back when I threw my finger in her face.

"Vampire?" Matthew asked, his voice shaking a bit.

Edward was behind me, holding on to my waist, so I would go even more crazy and do something I regretted later. It was a good thing too. Though I know I wouldn't do anything to harm the kinds I might do something that would scare them.

Renesmee looked like she was in shock. He mouth was hanging open and her hand, the one holding the fork, was clutched around it so tight her fingers were turning white.

Matthew looked scared. His eyes were wide and his hands, though they were on his lap, were visibly shaking.

"You don't have to be scared." Edward said in calm voice. His voice seemed to have a calming effect on me because I suddenly felt like I could do this without going all crazy.

"No, you don't. I know that none of them will hurt you. Not Gram, or Pap, or Emmett, or Alice, or Rosalie, or Jasper. I grew up with them. They were vampires when they... adopted me and nothing bad happened to me. So I know nothing bad will happen to you guys. Please, promise to not be scared. No one will hurt you. I swear."

"I- I- I'm not scared." I was surprised that Matthew was the one to speak first. Though his voice betrayed his words, I knew that he trusted us.

I slowly walked over to him, watching his reactions carefully. I lightly hugged him and after a short hesitation he wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me tightly to him. He was still shaking, but it wasn't as visible, "You sure you aren't scared, honey? You know you can trust us right?" I whispered into his ear.

He nodded into my shoulder, "I- If you wanted to hur- hurt us, yo- you would have al- already." He stuttered, but spoke the gods to honest truth, "So, I- I trust you." He clung onto me even more and I picked him up out of his chair. He may be ten, but who says a mother can't pick up her ten year old son?

Edward was over at Renesmee, whispering the same things in her ear. He even used what Matthew said, saying that if we wanted to hurt them they would could have already. But we never hurt them once, not even big old Emmett. So, that goes to show how much we love them.

Once they calmed down a bit they decided that they weren't hungry anymore and wanted to go to bed. I agreed that that was okay; they need their rest. Tomorrow, we had more to discuss. We were going to give them the option of staying here or leaving with the rest of the family.

If they chose to stay here then the rest of them will move away from us and we will only be able to visit them every so ofter. Though they decided they will not move far away, just enough so that people from here can't travel a little ways and see them like 5 years later. We will only be able to go out every so often when we need groceries, maybe around midnight to the closest Wal-mart. Their friends wouldn't be allowed to come over often and we will not be able to go to school things, for fear someone might wonder why we look so young. Those are a few downfalls of what will happen if we stay.

Downfalls of leaving are mostly bad for the kids. They will have to make new friends. Lose old ones. Start new schools. Always be the new kids. So either way we go it only benefits half of the crew.

Tomorrow might be a long day.

**Please review! :) And I updated within one day! :DDD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Tomorrow might be a long day._

Unfortunately today has to be Saturday. Being a Saturday we get to explain to the kids and talk about moving. Last night though, while I was laying in bed, I thought about my power. Isn't there a possibility that I could wish people saw us changing in age, or that they weren't suspicious? Could that work? I don't know. I didn't bring it up to Edward then because I wanted to wait and toss it around in my head. But being Edward, he noticed that I was quiet and very still, so he asked me about it and I had to tell him. If I said it was nothing he would have assumed it had to do with the evening, which it kind of did, but not a big part of it.

Of course, telling him caused him to pace and muse it over himself. I just continued to lay there, staring up at the ceiling and counting each time his bare feet brushed against the ground.

78..79..80..81.

"You know, that might actually be a good idea. That way Carlisle wouldn't have to move jobs again and no one has to move schools or houses." He started pacing again.

1..2..3..4.

"We can talk about it tomorrow." Edward said, walking towards the bed and climbing up. "Right now I have a more important thing to figure out." He smiled and kissed my lips once.

"You sure have a way with words, Mr. Cullen." I giggled, my worries from today and my worries for tomorrow, slipping away for the moment.

"I am sincerely sorry, Mrs. Cullen."

I sighed contently and opened my eyes. Edward face was inches from mine and I was laying across his chest. The sun was shinning brightly over the horizon, into out bed room, causing a slight glitter to form on my back and arms, and on Edwards face.

"Good morning, Beautiful." Edward smiled, his eyes glowing.

"Morning." I mumbled into his chest, then planted a kiss in the middle, "I love you." I whispered and continued kissing his bare chest.

"As I love you," he whispered back, pushing the hair that has fallen into my face behind my ear.

I sat up and wrapped my half of the bed sheets around me, "We better get up and head over to the main house. I think this moving-not idea should include them."

"That sounds good to me." Edward agreed and stood up, heading into the closet, then two seconds later he was out, completely dressed. I went into the closet after him, taking the bed sheet with me. I got changed and dragged it back out, but leaving it on the floor since it need washed anyway.

Edward had already left the room and by the sounds of it, he was down in the kitchen.

The alarm clock read 7:23, then suddenly it started singing. I ran over and quickly slapped it off. One of the kids must have been playing with it, since I never meed an alarm clock, so why would I set it? I made sure it wouldn't go off again then left the room.

Before I passed the kids room I peeked in to make sure the alarm clock didn't wake them up, which it didn't. They were still sound asleep.

I headed down stairs to help Edward make the rest of the breakfast, but he insisted that he could do it. I just shrugged and sat down at the table. It was quiet but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"I'm going to call the house. I'm positive Alice knows we are coming but I'll still call." I reached for the phone and it started ringing. I sighed and picked it up.

"Alice." I said.

"Uh, no." A deep, yet familiar voice said.

I had to laugh a little. Alice saw me calling and bet me to the punch, but instead of her calling she had Emmett. Really? "I'm guessing Alice put you up to this, Emmett?"

"Who's Emmett?" Okay, I get that Emmett is a joker, but of course I know this is him. Don't you think you would try to disguise you voice if you wanted to prank call someone?

"Stop playing stupid. Will you just tell Esme that were stopping by soon? Whenever the kids get up?"

It was quiet on the other end for a minuet, "What the hell are you talking about, lady?" He asked, totally perplexed.

"I'm not in the mood today, Emmett." I said through clenched teeth. I was about to hang up the phone when the person on the other end sighed and confessed.

The voice no longer sounded like Emmett. "Emmett put me up to it, Bella. So blame him. Alice wanted him today it, but he didn't want to miss the football game that was on, so I was made to do it." Jasper said, "But I will tell Esme then. Bye." He hung up the phone. I raised my eye brow as I sat down the phone.

"I'm not talking about it." I said before Edward could open his mouth and ask about it.

"I wasn't going to say anything, calm down." He chuckled and sat a plate in front of me, then to the right of me, "I can hear anyway, so why would I need to ask?"

"You are really cocky, you know that?" I asked standing up and backing up a little, "Do you think I should go wake up the kids?"

"Sure." He answered, throwing the dirty dishes in sudsy water.

I hurried up the steps and lightly knocked on the bedroom door.

"Uhhhn." Was the only response I got.

I walked in and went right to the window that was between their beds. Which makes me think, we should really give them their own rooms soon. I tossed open the curtains, "Raise and shine. We have a big day in front of us." I tried sounding... normal... Fail.

"Are we going to granny's and pappy's?" Matthew mumbled from under his blankets.

"Yes, we are. So hurry up and get your butts downstairs to eat." I spoke while shaking Renesmee. She got sick of my shaking her around so she sat up on the side of her bed. She stood up and slowly started out of the room.

"Are we moving again?" Matthew whispered, sitting up on his bed.

I sat down next to him and put my hand on his knee, I'm not quite sure yet, honey. There might be a way that we don't have to move. But you don't have to worry about this, you're just a kid." I kissed his head. "Now go eat."

I took out clothes for Renesmee and sat them on her bed. I then went to Matthew's side of the room and took out clothes for him, also setting them on his bed. After that, I went downstairs with the rest of the family.

**Alright, so I thought I was going to have them discuss this, but it took a different direction kind of. So the next chapter will have the starting at the house and we can getting going with this. I apologize that this chapter went a little slow. I would have kept going with this chapter, but I have to go now and get ready for tomorrow. My next update will most likely be Friday. So, have a great Thanksgiving!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, so it wasn't Friday, but it is today. Sorry, I have a big speech paper I need to get done for my English class. This will be the day that I'll be updating this week. I don't know what days I will be updating in the next few weeks. **

**Chapter 20**

By the time I was down the steps and walked in through the arch to the kitchen, the kids were already getting off the stools, their plates empty.

They ran past me and their loud footsteps were heard all the way up the steps and into their rooms. The door was slammed, their footsteps going two different way, to their bed.

"I guess they're excited," I laughed.

"I would agree," Edward smiled and reached across the counter to grab the dirty plates. He put them in the sink and left them there, "They can wait." He said, crossing his arms and leaning back.

"If this were to work, which I am sure it would, do you think Carlisle and Esme would agree to stay here? Think about it; we'd never have to move and start over again. That'd be-" Edward came up to me and put his finger on my mouth.

"Shh... We will talk about this at the main house." He moved his finger and kissed my lips, "Plus, the kids are coming down."

Way to state the obvious. Someone in Timbuktu could have heard them stomping around as they hurried downstairs.

"Calm down you two. One of you are going to get hurt someday." I said and they slowed for a minute, but then started right back up. They didn't come to the kitchen, like I thought they would. Instead I heard the front door open and I shook my head.

"I guess they are very eager. Maybe we should go before they start the car up and leave without us." I laughed a little and headed into the living room. I grabbed their coats off the top of the couch and put them around my arm.

Edward came behind me and grabbed my hand, opening the door for me. I thanked him and stepped out into the cool air. The kids were sitting in the back of Edwards Volvo, looking at us. When we came out they smiled and Renesmee moved her hand, motioning for us to move faster.

"Do you think we could run with them? I mean, they know now." I offered and Edward stopped and looked at the kids in the car, then to me.

"I can't say. We would have to ask them." He walked ahead of me and opened the back door, "Would you like to run to the house? See how fast we could run?" He asked, giving his charming smile.

They hesitated from a moment, "Uh. I don't know," Renesmee looked at Matthew and he shrugged, smiling a little.

"I think it would be fun." He looked at Renesmee and she gave one sharp nod.

"Okay."

I could tell she was still a little hesitant, "You don't have to do something you don't want to, sweetie." I looked her in the eye, making sure that she understood me.

"I know." She said simply and got out of the car, slamming it shut before Matthew could get out.

"You just slammed the door shut on Matthew, Renesmee," I said, hiding my smile because of the face Matthew made when the door almost smacked him in the face.

He opened the door back up and got out, slamming the door himself, "Why'd you close the door on me?" He asked, pushing past Renesmee, "It could have hurt me."

"Sorry. I forgot."

"Uh-huh. Okay." He said crossing his arms.

"Here, put your coats on," I handed their coats to them and they quickly put them on. I bent down a little, "Now, get on my back." I said and he, very 'gracefully', got up. I watched Renesmee slowly get on Edward's back.

"Hold on tight." He said to her and her little arms tightened around his neck.

"Are we all ready?" I asked and I was answered with two 'yeah's. We both started of slower then normal but then I started going a little fast since Matthew said, 'Is this as fast as you can go?' I went my fastest, weaving through trees and bending under the under brush. Every so often I would hear Matthews breath catch, but then he would put his chin on my shoulder and laugh.

I'm ecstatic that Matthew isn't an ounce scared of what we are. Heck, he absolutely blown away by the fact that we are vampires. He is so far anyway, but what could be worst then going 100 miles in a dense woods?

Renesmee, on the other hand, isn't so... easy going around us. She is obviously a little more drawn away from us since we have told her. For instance, just a few minutes ago she was hesitant of running to the house instead of driving. Maybe it will just take some getting use to for her. I mean, I didn't expect this from her. Matthew, more likely, Renesmee, no way.

I broke through the end of the woods, slowing to a walk and setting Matthew down on the ground. You would not believe how big of a smile he had on his face. It was and eye to eye grin, "Did you have fun?" I asked and he started nodded vigorously. "I'm glad." He may thing he's too old for it, but I grabbed his hand and started walking towards the house.

I looked behind me really quick and just saw Edward and Renesmee appearing. He hadn't gone as fast as he could have and I saw why. Renesmee had her arms clutched around Edward neck and her eyes were closed shut.

He reached behind her and touched her head, "You can get down, sweetie." She opened her eyes and looked around for a moment, then slid down to the ground. She grabbed Edwards hand and huddled to his side, "Are you okay?"

"It was kind of fun." She said, looking sincere, "But I don't want to do that again anytime soon, please." Edward chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Deal." He walked over to where we stopped and we walked up to the porch and into the house.

"Gramma!" Matthew and Renesmee yelled at the same time just as Esme appeared around the corner. They jumped into her open arms and she kissed both their heads.

"How are you guys doing?"

Matthew whispered in her ear, "Are you a vampire, too?" She nodded, looking at me and Edward. "Cool!" Esme laughed at his reaction and she hugged him once more then went to join Emmett in front of a football game. He sat next to Emmett and the Emmett pulled him into a headlock.

"I'm a vampire, too." He boomed and Matthew laughed, pushing Emmett's big arm off of him.

Rosalie descended halfway down the steps and Renesmee took off upstairs with her. Renesmee had really taken a big liking of Rosalie a few years ago. Probably due to the fact that she was always the one holding her when she was little.

**Again, this chapter didn't have them talking, but I have the next chapter typed out, so there won't be any waiting for the new chapter this week. My next update, after this week, will be next week. Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"So, how did they take it when you told them?" Esme asked, standing up from her kneeling.

I sat down on an arm of a near-by chair, "Well at first they were a little shock and they asked to be excused to go to bed. We let them go because they needed their own time to process that. Then we ran here because," I looked at Edward, "I don't know why we ran here actually. We just offered it to them. Renesmee we hesitant about it, but when Matthew agreed right away she did too. You know how she always likes being the stronger one. Well, now that's Matthew. He had a blast running here and Renesmee..." I trailed off, letting Edward go.

"Once she was on my back I started off with a slow jog to make sure she wouldn't be too scared. I asked her if it was okay if I could go fast and she said yeah. I picked up to a slow run, then went a little faster until her arms tightened and her face was on my shoulder. Once that happened a slowed down a little and started talking to her to calm her down. As I talked I went faster and she noticed a little, but not as much if I wasn't talking to her. I know she's scared, but she is trying to make herself believe that we won't hurt her. We just have to act as though we don't know she is acting different and that's how she will over come it."

"Yes. Maybe we should have told them a while ago." Esme looked at me, "Around the time we told Bella." She smiled, "We told you as soon as we got in the driveway. You asked why our eyes were a pretty golden color and Edward blurted out that we were vampires. Of course, you acted just like Matthew did. You were so thrilled with it."

"No, I think we told them at the right age. Bella was too young then. I remember being at McDonald's and she said something about a vampire. Of course, I didn't know it was a toy that came with the meals, so I thought she wasn't listening and saying I was a vampire. That got me paranoid, but if we tell them I know they are at the age that they won't say something."

"You may be right. And everyone is different, so it's possible that it's better that Matthew was told now, but it could have been better for Renesmee to be told when she was younger." Esme said.

Carlisle came down the stairs, "Hello dear." He said and hugged me. "Son." He hugged Edward. "How are the kids handling the news?"

I sighed, "We just went through this with Esme." I laughed. I explained it all again, with some help from Esme and Edward, even Emmett.

"From what I caught from Esme's last statement and the way Renesmee acts compared to Matthew, it seems like a different time would have been better for her. But then again, in time, she will get use to it. You must just act yourself."

"Obviously Edward is just as smart as you are with the whole psychology thing. That is the same exact thing he said." I laughed a little.

"Bella, love, that is what happens when you have over 100 years to go to school." Edward said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Mommy," Matthew said and I looked over at him. He was now sitting on Emmett's stomach since Emmett was laying on his back.

"Yes?"

Matthew looked down at Emmett and laughed, "Emmett says we should get a dog."

"Oh should we?"

"Uh-huh." He smiled.

"Does Emmett plan on taking care of the dog?" Emmett sat up, causing Matthew to fall over and laugh uncontrollably.

"Sorry bud." He said patting his head and then looking at me, "You know, I don't like being talked about when I an right here."

"Then maybe you could leave."

"No, I'm good. But we should really get a-" He was cut off.

"You are not bringing a dog into my house, Emmett. You make my house messy enough on a daily basis, you are not bringing in another animal into my house. And me and Carlisle would be the only one's to take care of it. Possibly only me, even. So no. Get your own house, _then _you can take it up with-"

"No Emmett. If you want a dog you can get your _own _house." Rosalie said from upstairs somewhere.

"Well, there are your answers." Esme said crossing her arms.

"Ugh. You all suck." He complained.

"Emmett! You do not say that to Esme. You may apologize to her now." Carlisle ordered and Emmett sat up and looked at her.

"I am sorry I said you suck, Esme." He said and Esme nodded.

"It's okay. I know how uncontrollable your words are when they enter your brain, they just have to come out of your mouth." Emmett just looked at her for a moment then sunk back down in his seat.

"Okay, so I heard about your idea about staying here and using your powerful gift to have people believe we are aging. I called some of my old friends, one's that are much older than me, and what I came up with isn't much since no one has ever encountered this power before, but I did get enough and it would work for a time. There is no say how long it would last, so that would have to be experimental. Of course," He looked at the people that occupied the room at the moment, "I will support it, just I don't know about the others."

"I don't mind, dear. Never know if you don't try, right?" Esme said smiling. "Matthew, are you hungry?" He nodded and got off of Emmett's stomach, heading into the kitchen with Esme. How that kid can be hungry, I don't know, considering he just had breakfast.

"You know I don't care. Even if your power thing didn't work, I'd love to scare people and be all 'ohhhh, we don't age. Fear us. Grrrr.' So,... Hell yeah." Emmett said without taking his eyes off the screen. I rolled my eyes at him and threw a pillow at him that was on the chair behind me. He didn't know I threw it and he jumped when it hit him in the back of the head.

"Shut up, Emmett. You're dumb." I laughed and he threw the pillow back at my and flipped me the finger. Carlisle was still in the room though, and made him apologize.

"...Work, Bella." Alice finished, coming through the door that was closed, so how she expected me to hear her when I wasn't even paying attention.

"What?" I turned to her.

"God, get your ears checked. _I said, _your plan will work, Bella." She slammed the door closed then slowly backed up and reopened up for Jasper, "Sorry Jasper. Bella just got annoying for a minuet." I cocked my eyebrow but other than that, didn't say anything.

"That's okay, Darlin'." He said simply and looked at me, "Alice told me your plan, and I don't mind trying it."

"Thanks, Jasper." He nodded and walked upstairs behind Alice.

"What should I wear when we go hunting, Jaz? What about..." She trailed on, but I blocked her voice from my head so I wouldn't have to hear her descriptions on the clothes she could be. I have to know how Jasper puts up with her constant babbling of clothes.

"What do you think Rosalie will say?" I asked quietly, in case she would get offend that I was talking about her.

"Oh, forget about her! She'd be out number anyway. She can get her own place if she doesn't like it." Emmett said loudly. That caused Rosalie to come to the top of the staircase and yell.

"What did you say Emmett!" Renesmee came around her and walked down the steps and into the kitchen with Esme and Matthew.

"If you don't like the idea... You'd be out numbered..." He trailed off but kept eye contact with Rosalie. He is like a lost puppy when it comes to her.

"Mhmm." She looked to me, "I don't mind, Bella." She turned away and marched back into her room; Emmett followed her.

"Well, I guess it looks like we are going to be trying that out soon." I said.

This will be interesting.

**Okay, what do you want to happen next? I'm not quite sure. Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Renesmee and Matthew: 11 years old**

**Chapter 22**

It has been a year since we talked about the power idea. Well, we have found out that it does work because we have been living in the same place for the whole year and no one asked about why we aren't aging. We, me and Edward, Alice and Jasper, are even attending school with Matthew and Renesmee. Rosalie and Emmett went on another honeymoon and haven't come back for a few months.

The reason we are able to attend school after it's been a few year that we have been out, my power has partial blame for that, but so does the fact that people never knew that we actually had adopted kids. Even if people asked, though, we could have said that it was all Carlisle and Esme's doing. Now we are attending school in 11th grade, all four of us. Of course, Jasper looks a little older then the rest of us, so we had a little trouble getting the office lady to believe that he was, in fact, an 11th grader. We had to tell her that he had failed a grade or two, she still didn't believe us, but gave up and handed us our schedule.

"Well, I'm so glad I look like the stupid one. Thanks for that Bella. Heck, I'm probably in some sped classes." He looked at his schedule.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, Jasper." I said punching his shoulder, "It had to be done." I stopped and so did the others, "Okay, I have...," I looked at my schedule, "Oh joy. I have gym first."

"Silly Bella. So do I, and Jasper, and Edward. I was able to get our schedules exactly the same so we could be together," Alice informed all of us for the first time.

There were two low growls. Me and Jasper. I looked at Edward and he shrugged, "She made me stay quiet."

Great! I thought school would be the only way to get away from Alice's always bubbly personality and Jasper's creepy mood swinging abilities. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but sometimes you just have to get away from them. From the look on Jasper's face he was thinking the same thing.

I just walked away in the direction of the gym locker. Alice bounced up to me while the boys went in the direction of the boys locker room.

"Isn't this great? Now we can spend all day together."

"Yes Alice. It's fantastic." I said, hiding the sarcasm in my voice. As much as I don't really like this idea, I don't have it in my heart to hurt Alice. So I wouldn't have to lie anymore I changed the subject, "So what are we doing today in gym?"

I opened the door and she walked in, "Um, basketball." We went into a back area so we would be away from people while we quickly changed. There was no one in the locker room yet, since school didn't start officially. I finished changing and sat on the bench. I took my phone out of my jeans pocket and turned the sound down to low. I debated on putting it on vibrate, in case someone had to call me, but I figured no one would have to call me, so it won't matter; I left it on low volume.

"You know," Alice started saying while pulling my hair back to put it in a ponytail, "One day, your phone will randomly go off and get you in trouble. You should try putting it on vibrate."

"Since when have you been all about the rules?" I asked standing up and feeling for bumps in my hair, which Alice never seems to have a problem with, but when I put it up, ha.

"Stop. You're going to mess it up." She swatted at my hand, "And I'm not. But you have kids and you should be setting an example for them."

"Well, mother, they are in the middle school and we are in the high school. They wouldn't know."

She didn't comment as others began to fill the locker room. There was a small group of girls, that looked like they would be popular, that came back to where we were but when they saw us they laughed and walked away.

At least I know Matthew and Renesmee we never have to face this again. They have been in this school for a while, so we are the only ones that are new students, not them.

"This will be fun." I mumbled. Maybe Alice making our schedules the same isn't a bad thing. At least there will never be that awkwardness when we have to pair up with someone because I will always have Alice, Edward, or Jasper to choose from; Not a random person that I don't know and particularly care about.

We headed out to the gym and waited for the teacher to show up. As me and Alice stood there the others were whispering about us.

"_Who are they?"_

"_Wow, why are they so... pretty?"_

"_Fresh meat, this is good."_

These are the days that I'm glad I don't have Edward's mind reading ability.

Speaking of Edward, the guys came out of there locker room on the other side of the gym. Edward and Jasper were quiet amongst the rowdy guys. Edward looked over at me and smiled. I gave him a little wave and he waved back. Alice took it the next step higher.

"Hi, Jasper." She whispered and waved a little. Mostly only Jasper, Edward, and I heard, but the person closet to Alice heard and looked at her then me.

"Is she like talking to herself?"

I glared at her for a moment, then shrugged.

"Oh." She looked away then back at me, "Are you guys like new?"

I'm going to have a little fun with this, "We like are new. This is like our first day."

"OMG, really? That's like awesome. My name is Lauren." I'm surprised she didn't say my name is _like _Lauren.

"I'm Bella and this is Alice."

On one side of the gym the girls practiced shooting the basketball the whole time while the boys, on the other side of the gym, messed around and threw the ball from half court. Of course, almost every time they missed. Only those few lucky shots ever made it in. The teachers didn't care if you really didn't shot or not, so most of the girls stood around and talked.

Edward was shooting in a basket with Jasper and me and Alice watched and talked to them from the far wall. No one heard us and it didn't look like we were talking to them anyway.

"Meet any like cool people?" I asked, mocking Lauren. He heard that conversation, so he knew what I was doing.

"Not as like cool as who you like met." He mocked back.

I put my hand over my mouth to quiet my laughter, "Who was it?"

"The kid that thinks he's an all-star right now." I looked at the one that was shooting from the middle, "Jason. He's dating some brunette named Jessica."

"You should show that what you have and shot from mid-court." He looked over and I winked.

"Okay, I will." He winked back. He walked up to Jason and he smacked him on the back.

"Good luck, Eddie." How Edward hates that nickname. Whenever someone calls him anything but Edward the gets up tight about it and usually chases after them growling. But, considering he can't do such things, I had no clue how he was going to react.

He took a deep breath, "Don't call me that." He said calmly then got in a stance and held the basketball up. He threw the ball and it seemed like it was going in slow motion. The ball went through the air and -swoosh! Nothing but net!

Jason stepped up, "That's just beginners luck. No one can make that shot more then once." Jason tossed his ball to Edward, "Go again, dude." Again, nothing but net. Jason was quite for a moment, "Luck! If you make it one more time I will believe that it's real talent. Ball someone!" A dorky kid with glasses threw a ball at Jason and he looked at him with a 'to him you dumbass' look. He gave it to Edward.

Once again, what do you say, nothing but net.

"I can't believe." He said with his mouth hanging open.

**I had to get my chapter up for this week, so here it is. I actually have a good idea, I think, for the next chapter! Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

When he said that, '_I can't believe,' _I had the urge to step up and be something like, '_Well, do believe,' _and snap my fingers in Jason's face. But, being a good person and not wanting to draw attention to myself, I stayed quite and just watched Edward shrug and walk away.

He decided to come my way, why? I don't know, "How was that for never playing basketball?" He asked, winking.

"Oh, stop being so full of yourself, Edward." I laughed, punching him in the chest and he faked hurt.

"Hey, uh," He looked around and someone whispered to him, "Cullen, you should try out for the basketball team." He looked at a kid that had the gangster look on him, "David says that we could really use you on the team."

Edward looked at me and rolled his eyes then turned back to Jason, "No, I'm good. I will be turning down your offer. I'm sorry." He didn't look too sincere.

"Come on, man! We need you. Our team would be da bomb with you on it."

Okay, really? Does anyone say '_da bomb' _anymore? Edward lived through that time period and he doesn't say that anymore; not like he ever started saying it in the first place. Once again, I wanted to speak up to this kid and insult him, but, again, I didn't. This kid is just the kid you _have _to pick on even though I think he might be a popular, but hey, since when did I care?

"I don't particularly like basketball, nor have I ever really played. Just like you said, beginners luck." He chuckled nervously, hoping to get out of the jam he just put himself into by being a show off.

"I told you so." I whispered, not being able to help myself. I patted his shoulder then walked away from him with Alice. Before she could even ask I spoke, "No, don't tell me how this turns out Alice. I want to see it for myself. Thanks for the offer, though." I really hope that's what she was going to ask, or else I would feel a little dumb. I'm good at _reading _my kids mind, but Alice. Well, lets just say, you never know what's going on in Alice's head.

She didn't say anything so I looked down at her. "Wow, you are good. Sometimes I would think that you were the one with the mind-reading ability."

"Mother intuition." I said, smiling and Alice didn't respond.

The little conversation about Edward joining the basketball team was still going on when the basketball coach, also known as the boys gym teacher, walked in.

"What are we talking about here?" He asked, putting his shoulder on Jason's. Talk about a pedophile.

The hand on his shoulder didn't affect him, "We all are in agreement that Edward should join the basketball team. Dude has got some skill." He said and started bouncing the basketball, "He shot like five times at mid-court and made ever single one." He tossed the ball up and Edward caught it.

The creepy pedophile coach, lets call him Phil since it's in pedophile. Anyway, Phil gave Edward a long hard look, looked at the basketball in his hands then back to Edward's face, "Give it a go. I wanna see your stuff." He jerked his head in the way of the basketball hoop.

I don't usually think in a sick way, I leave that to Emmett, but Phil is really giving me the chills. He does the creepy touching whenever he talks to someone and the way he words his sentences. '_Give it a go' _and '_I wanna see your stuff'. _Either he does that on purpose to seem _cool _or to _fit in _or he is a true pedophile. And I'm going with the true pedophile. Also, what teacher uses the word 'wanna'? If it is the he-wants-to-be-cool gig then he fails. Epically. All that does to him is make him sound stupid.

Edward slowly walked up the the mid-court and stood there awkwardly, "From here?" Phil nodded, smiling... creepily. Seriously, that's the only word that can be used to describe him. Creepy. "Okay."

Edward lined up and shot. He was off by a long ways. The ball bounced off the very bottom of the back board and bounced on the floor once, twice, three times. Finally someone picked it up and talked. Of course that someone is none other then Jason.

"What's happening, man? Where was your skill in that shot?" He threw the ball back to Edward.

Edward shrugged, "Told you, beginners luck. I'm not cut out for the basketball team, I guess." He turned around, hopping no one would say anything and they can just forget about this whole thing. His eyes begged me to do something about it so that he would be out of this situation, but I wouldn't. This was too funny. If he was smart enough he could probably drag this out until the end of the period and then use the excuse that he had to get to his next class.

"Are you kidding me? Everyone has their bad shots and I know you are probably feeling weird because everyone is watching you, but don't mind them. Just get your shots in and you'll be done." Jason said, smiling.

It was the first time that I looked around the whole gym and, in fact, everyone was staring, whether that was in awe, probably because of what he looked like since the one's in awe were girls, envy, hatred, or whatever it was. I was kind of funny.

"Come on, Edward! You can do it!" I cheered and he looked back to glare at me. I stuck my tongue out and nudged Alice. She started cheering with me and of course this caught looks, but heck, it was fun.

Even Jasper joined in on the cheering, who was in a lone part of the gym. I felt a little bad so Alice and I headed over to him. He draped his arm over Alice's shoulders and chuckled, "You know, if Edward makes the team because of you he is going to hart you for a while."

"Oh well, I think it's worth it. This is pretty comical."

"I agree, it is." Both Alice and Jasper said in sync, which they laughed at.

Edward sighed, "Fine. I will do what I can do." He lined up and focused on the basket. He leaped up and the ball came out of his hands. Of course, it being Edward and him actually trying, he made it. It was nothing but net.

"I don't believe it. Again!" Phil's voice echoed off the gym walls.

"That's what I said, coach, but this man has got skill. You have to let him on the team." Jason argued.

"I said, again!" His voice once again echoed off the walls.

Jason threw a ball to Edward, he lined up and shot. It went in. The coach made Edward shoot at least five more times before he considered adding him to the team.

"I must say, you, son, have skill. It would be wonderful to have to on the basketball team. If you would just consider it I would be so ecstatic!" Phil said, scratching his head.

"Uh, no thanks. I have a lot on my plate and all. I would love you but I can't." Edward said politely, "I'm so sorry."

"No, no." He put his hand on Edward shoulder- I'm telling you, pedophile, "You'll have fun. We have our games starting soon, since it's half way through the practice time, but that's okay. You seem to have a fit body," He said looking Edward up and down, "and you are wonderful at basketball. So give it a try. You'll love it." He smiled at Edward then patted his shoulder.

Edward turned away and stalked towards us, "Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. You just had to cheer it on, didn't you Bella? This is great. I might have to do basketball? This is not what we need right now."

I put my hand on his shoulder and tried to get the serious look Phil gets when he is being pedophile-y, "Edward, calm down. You will love it, you'll see." I broke into laughter and Edward growled at me.

"You'll see. You'll see." Edward grumbled under his breath as he stalked into the locker room.

"No one likes a grouch, love." I called after him in a fit of laughter and he ignored me, walking into the locker room.

I felt a tap on my back and I turned around, "Is he like yours?" Lauren asked, ogling over Edward who had disappeared.

"Yeah, he's my hu- hug-able boyfriend." I mentally slapped myself for almost slipping and for the horrible cover up. Lets just hope she's dumb enough to believe me.

"Oh." She said and walked away.

I looked at Jasper, totally confused.

"You are confused because of her reaction." He stated. _Well, no freakin' duh_, I thought, "She was jealous and angry because she likes Edward and angry because you have him."

Really? Are we going to start with this drama already? Only on our first day?


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"_You are confused because of her reaction." He stated. Well, no freakin' duh, I thought, "She was jealous and angry because she likes Edward and angry because you have him."_

_Really? Are we going to start with this drama already? Only on our first day?_

"Well, I guess that sucks for her, huh? Edward is mine and _forever _will be." I spoke just loud enough for Lauren to hear me as she stalked towards the way of the girls locker room. She snorted just before she opened the door, then she turned around and glared at me, entering the locker room.

"I don't know about that, Bella. Edward seems pretty pissed at you right now." Alice said seriously and touched my shoulder and the three of us busted out laughing.

"He can't be mad at me for more then five minutes. Watch, when we come out," Alice and I walked to the locker room and Alice waved to Jasper as we disappeared, "he will be all, 'Bella, I am so sorry I was mad at you'."

Alice agreed and took her clothes out of the locker where she had neatly placed them, while I, on the other hand, picked my clothes off the locker room floor and slipped them back on.

"That's gross, Bella. You have no idea whose feet have touched this floor and you just discard your clothes on the the floor? Haven't I taught you better then that? You should treat your clothes with respect." She scolded me.

"Calm down, you aren't my mother, Alice," Thank gosh! "And they are clothes. Just clothes. They aren't going to die being on the floor, and I won't die because they were on the floor." Alice's only response was to roll her eyes.

I headed out into the hall before Alice and waited by the door. I wouldn't want to be in the room any locker then I had to because it smelled out sweaty people and girly perfume.

Her small figure appeared in the door way and I sighed, pushing away from the wall, "About time. I'm surprised you are the first one out, besides me." She took a good five minutes to get out of the locker room, yet no one appeared behind her or came after me. People are lucky today is a slow day, therefore, the bells between the classes haven't rung...

Okay, I'm being dramatic, it hasn't been five minutes, but it sure feels that way.

"Bella, shut up. One must take time to be pretty." I only glanced at her as we walked to our next class.

When we walked into the classroom I saw Edward and Jasper sitting in the back of the room, their books on the desks across the isle, saving them for Alice and I. As we neared the tables Edward took the books off the desk and put them in front of him.

"About time you got here," he whispered and I rolled my eyes, looking at Jasper.

"Miss. Beautiful over here thinks 'one must take time to be pretty,'" I put air quotes around the last part.

"That's my Alice." Jasper smiled and I rolled my eyes once again, but smiled back at him.

"Bella, _beautiful, _you should follow that rule. You should try taking more time to be pretty," Alice jeered mockingly.

I scoffed and went to say something but Edward spoke first, "Alice, Bella is beautiful without even trying and so are you. So will you too stop acting like fools and seem normal."

The teacher wasn't in the room so I stood up out of my seat and crossed the isle. I stood behind Edwards chair and draped my arms across his shoulders and holding my hands at his chest. I kissed his neck and whispered, "Are you still mad at me?" Of course he wouldn't be.

"Of course I'm not Bella. Don't be so preposterous."

I smiled, "Okay, that's good. I was afraid you would have been because I put pressure on you." I kissed him again and he chuckled, putting his hands over mine where they still lay on his chest.

I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek, so he turned his head and our lips met each other...

I know were in the middle of the classroom where there were a ton of kids, possibly watching us, possibly not, but right now I couldn't be bothered to care. Edward's mine and some of these girl—Lauren- must be shown that so that she doesn't have to waste a breath trying to get something that was already mine.

I pulled back and smiled at him, "What's going through Lauren's head?" I looked to the front at where she had to sit since she came in later than everyone else.

"Well, she was looking back here for a while thinking she would be better for me then you are but then she got jealous and looked away." Edward smiled his crooked grin and kissed me again, which I allowed, until I heard someone clearing their throat.

I snapped my head in the direction and there stood the teacher, in the door way, glaring us, "Ah, Mr. Cullen and Miss. Swan. We do not allow PDA in this school." I straightened up but remained in my spot behind Edward, afraid the teacher would, I don't know, shoot me, "Since you guys," He included Jasper and Alice, "Are new I will let you off with a warning, but next time you do anything..."

"Did you know he was coming?" I whispered, Edward nodded.

The teacher finished, "...office."

My hand flew forward and contacted with the back of his head, "You jerk!" I whisper-yelled and stalked to my seat, crossing my arms and glaring.

"Miss. Swan! I do not want to talk to you again. You keep your body parts to yourself!" The teacher yelled, getting snickers from all around the classroom.

"Yes, Mr. Henry," I said in a monotone.

"Stinking teenagers," the old teacher whispered under his breath as he waddled to his desk.

The hairless, fat, grumpy, old teacher pulled out his chair and plopped down in it, "Alright class, today we are moving onto another lesson. I'm going to write some notes on the chalkboard and I would like you all to write them down in your notebook.

Everyone took out there notebooks and grabbed a pencil.

"I'm sorry, Bella, love. That was foolish of me." I nodded one sharp nod and watched Mr. Henry struggle out of his chair. After a few times he hoisted himself up and sauntered over to the chalkboard.

He started scribbling on the board and pencils scribbled on paper. I was just finishing the first sentence he had up when Alice giggled. I looked over at her and she just shrugged, going back to her notes. I ignored her, not in the mood to be playing along with her games.

I sat back, waiting for him to finish with the notes so I could write them all at once, and that's when I heard the familiar ringing of a telephone coming from my jeans pocket.

"Told you so," Alice said smiling, as my hand flew to my pocket to shut it off but I wasn't quick enough.

Mr. Henry turned around, his face beet red, "Isabella Swan, no phones in the classroom! That's the third time I have spoken to you; go to the office, now!" I groaned at the name.

I stood up and hurried out the door. Once the door was closed I answered the call, noticing the number as the elementary school number, "Hello?" I asked worried.

"Mrs. Cullen? Yes, hi. We would like to have you come by and pick up your daughter-" I cut her off.

"What happened? Is she okay?" I asked in a rush, worried someone might have hurt her, but then I thought of how she could take care of herself and calmed a little, though the thought laid in my head still.

There was a nervous laugh on the other end, "Oh yes, she is quite fine as for the other one. For some reason Renesmee, um, dumped her milk carton on another child's head."

I put my hand over my mouth to cover up a laugh. That sounds so much like something Renesmee would do, "Why?" I asked and then thought I should sound a little angrier so I added, "I'm ashamed at her. I'm sorry; I have no clue what made her do that." I was laughing hysterically in my head.

"Me either, but do you think she could get picked up? She will have a detention tomorrow after school."

I sighed. Who would be able to pick them up? I could call Esme, maybe she could, unless she is at work. Since we've all gone back to school Esme picked up a job at the local décor store.

"Well, I'm at work so I'll have to find someone," I lied, "I must be going." I said as I neared the office.

"Okay. Sorry for bothering you at work, Mrs. Cullen." She hung up the phone and I turned off my cellphone, putting it back in my pocket.

I walked into the office and a small lady behind the desk asked me what I was there for. I told her I was here to talk to the principle and she asked me to sit down and he would be right with me after he was done with another kid.

About 10 minutes later a big kid with muscles the size of my head came out of the room. He reminded me of Emmett, only the kid looked more like he was on steroids. He walked pass me, his eyes lingering on me as I stood up. He pushed open the door, ignoring the office ladies question of if he wanted a pass to class. She muttered under her breath, putting the paper down.

"You may go in, dear." She smiled gesturing to the open door.

I slowly went behind her desk and headed to the door. I went to knock but before I could a rough voice told me to come in.

"Isabella Swan?" I nodded, wondering how he knew it was me. Everyone seems to know my name even though we are new. "Great. Your teacher said that you were showing PDA, and the you proceed to smack the guy you were... PDA-ing with." He's a principle, shouldn't he be used to saying kissing? Kissing. Woo, kissing. What's wrong with that word?

"Yeah." I said, sitting in the closest seat.

"I take it this guy-" I cut him off.

"Edward. His name is Edward."

The sign on his desk said said Mr. Lee.

Mr. Lee blushed red and sweat started on his forehead, "I take it Edward is your boyfriend?"

I nodded, thinking no, more like my husband but if it makes you feel better I can say boyfriend, "He is my boyfriend, yes." I really wish this guy would get to the point. I need to call someone to get Renesmee.

He muttered to himself, "Very well. The why did you smack him after you finished, um, kissing him."

There we go sweetie! 'Bout time.

Oh you know, because he has the mind reading ability and he knew the teacher was coming but he continued to kiss me... Yeah, that'd turn out good.

_I wish he would get to the point._

I know I could wish this never happened but this is kind of fun and I am already messing with their minds, making them believe we age. I'll just let this one slide.

"You get a warning with all three accounts. Next time you will get a detention for each of them." He said, writing down in a notebook sitting on his desk.

I stood up, "Okay. Can I make a call?" He nodded, pointing to where the phone was. "Can I use my cellphone?" He looked at me for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes, but return to class right away, Miss Swan."

I took out my phone and waited for him to leave the room before I turned the phone on. I stood there impatiently as it vibrated in my hand and then flashed on. I went through my contacts until I came to Esme's number. I clicked the green call button and listened to the ringing.

"Bella?" Esme said, he voice quieter due to the loud voices in the background.

"Do you think you could pick up Renesmee? She got in trouble at school." I sighed.

"Of course dear." She said enthusiastically.

"Great thanks. I've got to go." I just won't tell her about where I am calling from and why; I'll save that for someone else to tell.

"Okay. Love you, honey." The phone disconnected and I changed my phone to vibrate. I'm going to remember that from now on.

I headed back to class, wishing this day was already over.

**In the story I have Bella addressed as Miss Swan and Mrs. Cullen, I know and the reason is because that's what she had the school know her as before she went back to school, but now that she's in school she can't be married, so just so people know. This chapter kind of sucked but I know my idea for next chapter. :) Review please!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 26**

_I looked at Renesmee and handed her the phone, "Jacob," I mouthed and her face lit up. She snatched the phone from my head and turned around._

"_Hello?"_

This is the one time that I am glad I have extra sensitive hearing while living in this house.

The other side of the line was quiet for a long moment, "Um, I'm sorry."

Renesmee looked at me and then turned her back, not liking the fact that I'm eavesdropping. "For what, Jake?"

It was silent again, "For talking to that other girl." He started talking fast, "I know you don't like her but she came and sat in the seat I was saving for you. I told her to move but she wouldn't listen to me. I wanted to sit by you. Not her. I don't even know her name!" He huffed a little after that and I laughed quietly to myself.

Renesmee giggled, "It's okay. I'm not mad at you Jakey. I took care of her so she won't be sitting by you anymore."

"Thanks... You want to sit by me at school this time? I'll be sure that you sit there and not someone else."

"I don't know-" Renesmee started but Jacob cut in.

"Oh! I knew I was doing something wrong. I hoped you would have forgiven me. I understand, Ness. You don't think I like you a lot anymore." He whined and I rolled my eyes. That kid really over reacts; heck! All guys over react!

"Jakey, shut up! I forgive you, I said! I don't know... and you cut my off. Now, lets start over. I don't know if I can sit next to you because I think I have lunch detention or something, I'm not sure."

"Oh. Okay. Well I hope I can sit by you." He said.

"Me too..." She trailed off and looked back at me to see if I was still listening. The way she acted... it seemed like she wanted to say more after that.

"Renesmee." I walked over to her, "You should invite Jacob over for dinner tonight." Dinner? We don't even eat.

She stared at me, "Um, okay. Jake, do you want to come over tonight for supper, my mom wants to know."

"I can ask." He said hesitantly. I wasn't able to hear anything more because of the restriction... maybe he put it on mute. "My dad said only if he can come and talk to you guys first, I guess. So it means I can."

"Yay! I'll see you soon, Jakey?"

"Yep, lo- bye Ness!" He hung up the phone and Renesmee handed me the phone.

"Thanks, mom." She started walking away and I asked:

"Before you go, what's this boys last name?"

"Um, Black. Why?"

Oh no, I thought. Black? Not Billy Black's son? It can't be; there has got to be many people with the name Black. "Okay." I answered and walked away to find Edward, which wasn't hard.

"Yeah, it's that Black, Bella. Our enemy! Jeez. This is great. Our daughter has already fallen for a future mutt." He was pinching the bridge of his nose and pacing back a forth in the living room.

"Edward, calm down." I put my hand on his shoulder, he stopped and pulled me into a hug.

"Why should I calm down, Bella?" He breathed into my hair. "My daughter has a crush on a dog."

Now, wouldn't that be weird if someone random person would hear that. Our family would surely sound like nut cases.

"Exactly Edward, a _crush. _It will pass. Heck, next week she'll probably like a human boy and we won't even have to worry about it."

My ear was against Edwards chest so I didn't miss the low growl that rumbled deep in his body, "I don't care. I don't want her to like any boys. Ever. I don't want her to grow up. Ever. Bella, I want her to be my little girl forever." Edward spoke, being the over protective father that he is.

"Edward, she will always be your little girl. She will never change."

He ignored me, "She can't like any boys because you know what will come when she is older?" He wasn't actually asking anyone the question so I didn't bother answering. "She's going to want to be changed into a monster like us. If she is like you were then she will eventually get her way. She can't date any human boy if it comes to that choice."

I looked at him not thinking about what I was saying until it was finally out of my mouth, "Then why not let her date Jacob when she's older? He could take care of her."

He grabbed my arms roughly and wrenched me from his body, staring me flat in the eyes, "What part of enemy don't you understand, Bella?"

I rolled my eyes, "The part you didn't say. What about giving the poor kid a chance. He's not even near the age of change. Edward, you've existed for at least a century with them and they are only ten minuets from here. Plus, wouldn't you want your daughter happy?"

He let go of me, "Of course I want her happy," He said, ignoring the first part of what I said.

"Well then let her do what she wants to do. Right now she only gets one life."

He had stopped by the window and was looking out it, his back to me. I slowly walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind.

He gave up with a big sigh and turned around in my arms, "You're right." He kissed my forehead.

"Mommy, daddy, he's here!" Renesmee yelled, running to the door and wrenching it open, "Hi, Jakey!" She waved.

Jacob wasn't looking at her but at his dad, saying something. I looked at Edward and he whispered, "He is telling him to be high on his guard but not why. He's telling him when he'll be back. What he is thinking is that he will be right at the end of the driveway to he can rush here is anything happens... Not that we would want to take any blood from the dogs body."

I smacked his chest and told him to stop. Despite it, we both laughed. "You know, he might not even have the gene." Edward looked at me like I was crazy and walked over to the door.

He waved at Billy and waited until Jacob came into the door to close it, "Hello, Jacob, right?" Edward said politely and stuck out his hand.

Jacob grabbed his hand and suppressed a shiver, "Yes, thanks." He let go of his hand and turned to Renesmee, smiling.

For being only eleven he was very tall. He had to be almost five feet tall already and he hasn't even started a growth spurt. His deep black hair reached his shoulders and was pulled back into a loose ponytail. His hair framed a tan face and dark eyes. His mouth was full of pearly white teeth. I must say that my daughter did have good taste, even if she was too young and he was a future dog.

"Hello Jacob." I said and he looked away from Renesmee to me.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen." He smiled polity.

I laughed, "Please, call me Bella."

I stuck my hand out and he took it, "Okay, Bella." He shuttered again from my cold hand. I thought his hand would have been extremely hot because of having the wolf gene but it wasn't any hotter then Renesmee's and Matthew's skin.

"Renesmee, do you want to go get Matthew and you three can go play the Wii in the play room?" I asked but none of them answered me.

"Dude, Bella, me and Matt are already playing!" Emmett screamed, "But they can come join us!" There was a growl, "Damn you Matt! How'd you do that!" There was a laugh that came from Matthew.

"Emmett, no need to scream and act like a little child. We have a guest so please don't embarrass yourself and Renesmee." I said calmly, "Plus, you play that game too much. We got it for the kids, not you."

"Who said I wasn't a kid... I am a child at heart but in a hot, muscular guys body."

I snorted at Emmett and turned to Jacob and Renesmee, "Jacob, please ignore him. He's like a big child, like he said. While you guys are down there I will be making supper; is there anything you are allergic to or don't like?"

He shrugged, "I eat pretty much anything."

"Okay, that makes it easier." I smiled, "You guys can head down now. Just kick Emmett out."

They walked downstairs to the play room and I headed to the kitchen, Edward followed.

"That kid has got the gene Bella."

"He didn't feel any different then Matthew and Renesmee." I said, looking at the stuff on the counter.

Looks like Esme already got stuff out to be made. I guess were just having simple hot dogs, hamburgers, and fries.

"No, but he will. Billy's father had the gene, it skipped him but it's not skipping Jacob. He's certain of that." Edward said. "That's okay." I said, not really caring at the moment, and started making the food.

**Sorry for the majorly slow review. But schools over so I will try and get this updated more often. At least once a week, maybe. Please review or I don't think I can make that happen.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 27**

**Age: Renesmee- 16 Matthew -16**

"Mooom!" Renesmee yelled from downstairs, slamming the door, "Mom!" It sounded like she was crying, and Renesmee never cried.

I ran to her, "What, Honey? What happened?" I knew she had gone with Jacob, somewhere out for lunch.

"Dad's not home, right?" The tears were streaming down her face. I shook my head, "Good."

I pulled her over to the couch, "What happened, Renesmee?" I swear, if Jacob hurt her in anyway I would kill that mutt on my own. I gave him a chance and made Edward give him a chance, but if he blew I swear.

"We got into a fight because I told him that someone at our school was flirting with me. He said that he would rip the guys eyes out if he caught him looking at me. I told him not to but he thought I was saying that I liked him or something." She looked up to me, "That's not what I was saying. I love Jake, mom."

I nodded, "I know."

"I told him no, I didn't but he said, 'Why don't you go hang with him. I'm sure he would love you in his bed. I'm sure he cares for you more than I ever would.' He wouldn't stop. But then he just ran away from me, mom. He didn't say anything else, he just ran away. I sat there for a while, hoping he'd come back but he didn't. Now I'm afraid I'm going to lose him." She put her head in my lap and continued crying.

I stroked her hair, "It's okay." I wish Edward was here, maybe he's right about him having the gene. Maybe that fight raised his temper and he couldn't get it under control. "Maybe your dad-" I started.

"No, you can't tell dad, he'd kill him for making me cry. And I'm sure if I called his cell he would answer." She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed his number. _Hey_ a voice said and Renesmee smiled, "Hi, Jake." _What's up? _"At home, you?" _Haha, I got you. I'm not here right now, but leave a message. _Her face fell when she heard that,

"What the hell!" She threw her phone across the living room and it broke as soon as it hit the wall.

"Do you want me to call Billy and talk to him?" I asked, hoping she would say no, yet I would do it if she asked me to.

"Please, mom." She sat up. I got up and grabbed the phone. It rang a few times and I thought no one would pick up, but finally they did, "Hey, is this Ness?" Billy asked.

"No, it's Bella. I was wondering if Jacob was there because, you see-"

I was cut off once again. "Yes, I know what happen. Jake can't come and talk, though. He told me to tell Nessie that he is sorry, but he doesn't think that they can continue going out."

My heart broke for my daughter. "Why?" I growled, "Is it because of the fight?"

"No. I can't say." He said harshly. "

Is it because he's changing?" I asked quietly but I was answered with a _click _as the phone disconnected. This is unacceptable.

"Renesmee!" I called.

"Yeah?" She asked, walking over to me.

"I want you to go over to Jacob's... No, never mind. Wait until tomorrow to go over." I said, wondering how long this process took.

"Mom, what did he say?" She asked.

"Nothing really. He just said Jacob wasn't there." I crossed my arms in front of me.

"No he didn't. You're keeping something from me, mom; you're a bad liar."

I told her what Billy had said and she fell into my arms crying again. When Edward came home I told him everything Renesmee told me and everything I told her. He said no about her going over the next day. Every night, for a whole week, she would cry herself to sleep. I felt bad for my daughter, but there was nothing I could do. Matthew would sleep in the living room, because he couldn't sleep with her crying. He tried comforting her many times, but it only failed. She would scream at him, or punch him, so soon Matthew just stopped trying to help. Edward said that Jacob was, in fact, changing and to give him at least a week until she would go see him.

So, when that Saturday hit Renesmee was up bright and early, jumping in her car and driving over to Jacobs house.

**Third person POV (there's no such thing as imprinting)**

Renesmee arrived that Jacob's house at seven. Billy Black wheeled himself to the door and opened it for her, "What are you doing here, Ness?"

"I'm here to see, Jake." She said, pushing herself pass Billy and down the small hallway. She was determined to talk to him. She slammed the door open, "Jacob!" He didn't stir from his small bed. He looked two times the size the bed was, he was hanging off it in so many places. She quietly closed the door behind her and sat down next to his bed, waiting till he got up.

Within the next five minuets he jumped from his bed and looked out the window. Renesmee couldn't see what he was looking at, considering she was on the floor. "Ness, what are you doing here?" He asked, not even looking at her.

"I wanted to see you, Jake, I missed you." The tears welled up in her eyes again and he looked behind himself.

"Awe, Ness. I've missed you, too."

"Why haven't you called me in forever, then!" She yelled, shooting up from her spot in anger, "First you start a fight, then you run away from me, then you never call me back, then you have Billy tell my mother that it'd be best if we don't date." She clenched her fists and continued, "Then I come here to find you sleeping, and you have your hair cut, and oh my god, Jake!" She didn't know what else to say.

Jacob started clenching and unclenching his fists, "I'm... Sorry, Ness." She watched him and didn't miss the low growl that came from his chest.

"Did you just... growl?" She asked, backing up.

"Renesmee, leave now." He growled again.

"No." She crossed her arms and stood her ground.

Jacob took a deep breath and blew out until he was calmed down, "I hope you know, I can easily kill you if I get angry."

"I don't know that because you don't tell me anything. I love you and I think you still love me. So can you just tell me?"

He walked up to her and said, "Of course I love you, Renesmee, why wouldn't I? But I don't think I can tell you, because I'm not suppose to." He looked at her, "But I'm going to break the rules and tell you anyway."

**Bella's POV**

"So, mom, he told me he was a werewolf! I didn't believe him at first, but I do now. Isn't that cool?"

I laughed nervously, "Oh yes, so cool."

"He said that once he is more under control that he will show me what he looks like as a werewolf. He also said that we are going to go to the alpha guy's house tomorrow. His name is Sam something.

**Review, please!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper when I heard the front door open and Matthew say, "Mom, I'm home."

The door closed and I waited for Renesmee to say the same thing but nothing came.

"Where's your sister?" I asked, entering the living room where Matthew wad already watching television.

"Off with her boyfriend," he said rolling his eyes.

I watched him for a moment as he sat still, his eyes glaring ahead of him. I walked around to the front of the couch and sat down, "Do you have a problem with him?" Matthew was the only one in this household that didn't know Jacobs secret.

He looked at me, "Yeah, mom, I actually do. No offense, and don't tell Ness, but he doesn't seem to come off right with me. I don't know what it is but he doesn't seem right. Call me the over protective brother but I don't think Ness should be dating him." He shook his head. "I don't know, he seems strange." He looked back at the television.

Oh Matthew, you don't know how right you are, I wanted to say. I'm sure Matthew could keep a secret but everyone was holding back so Renesmee could tell him. The two of them used to be so close that we all expected her to tell him right away, but it has been three weeks since she has found out he was a werewolf and she still hasn't told him.

"I don't know what to tell you, honey. Why don't you try talking to her about it?" I asked, putting my hand on his back.

"I tried that but she just told me it was none of my business what Jacob was like. I pretend I don't even care anymore, when in all actuality I really do care. I want my sister to be safe." He sighed, "And even if he did do something I couldn't take him because he is ginormous."

I put my hand on top of his head and smoothed his wild hair, "I'm sure she'll be fine. If he ever hurt my daughter I would be going down there and kicking his butt."

He laughed, "And no one wants to mess with my vampire family." He leaned into my side.

Later that afternoon Edward came home and I told him how Matthew said he didn't feel right about Renesmee dating Jacob. He told me, since Renesmee didn't seem like she was going to anytime soon, that I should inform Matthew that Jacob isn't quite human. I asked Edward if he could come with me in case we had to talk Matthew out of a murderous rage.

Matthew took it surprisingly well, though. He sat quietly in place as we told him what he was. He didn't say a word once we were done speaking. "Matthew, you okay?" I asked and he just nodded.

"You can ask or tell us anything of you need to, you know that, right?" Edward asked and he nodded again.

"I trust you guys because you're family, but I don't know if I trust him, mom and dad. Do you think he'll hurt her at all?"

"We can't be sure, just like you, but we have to trust that Renesmee would never let him hurt her. He might be dangerous but he really seems to love her and I believe he would never try to hurt her. Plus, look at me and your father; he was a vampire while I was still human. Renesmee is now in that similar position."

"Yeah, but... I don't know," he sighed. "That seems different, though, because I get to see the after time, thing, but right now I'm seeing first hand, you know?"

_Oh, Jake. You're so funny. I don't want my parents to know you have the motorcycle, so stop here. They shouldn't be able to hear this far. _I heard Renesmee's voice over a roar, which sounded like a motorcycle.

I looked over at Edward and saw he was glaring at the door.

"You guys okay?" Matthew asked, not hearing what we were hearing.

"It's your sister," Edward growled, hating the fact that she is lying to us because she said she would never get on a motorcycle after we caught her on once before.

"What did she do? Wait, let me guess, she's on the motorcycle again?" Edward only managed one stiff nod.

I stood up and put my hand on Edward's arm, "Please act nice. Don't yell at her right away and stop glaring; you look like a real vampire when you glare."

Edward's face slowly shifted and he turned to face Matthew, "Yes, she was on that motorcycle again. I can't believe she has lied to us, but what I can't believe even more is the fact that she was able to hide it from me; she never thought of riding on it."

It was quiet until Renesmee opened the front door, "Hey. I'm home."

Edward turned around and started glaring at her but she didn't notice because she had her back turned. "How did you get home, sweetie?" I asked in a calm voice.

She faced me, "Well, Jake was in a hurry so he just dropped me off at the end of the driveway."

I was about to answer but, instead, Edward did, "On his motorcycle?" He said calmly, almost too calm.

She laughed, "Nope, you guys said I wasn't allowed on it and Jake respects that. When I told him he was like, "Oh, okay. That's cool.""

"Oh my god, Renesmee, stop lying!" Surprisingly it was Matthew that said that. I looked back at him and gave him a face that said 'what are you doing, shut up.' He kept on going, "Do you think mom and dad are deft? Dude, they are vampires with freaking sensitive hearing. They heard you, Renesmee. I bet you haven't even told Jake what mom and dad said, did you? What happened to the Renesmee that used to be my sister I could always mess around with and have fun? What happened to her?"

"You know what, I don't need this from you, Matthew. I don't need this from any of you." She started for the stairs.

"No, you aren't spending the night at Jacob's." Edward yelled at her, reading her mind, "You are too young to be spending the night at a boys."

Edward flinched, "Dad, I don't need to spend the night with Jake to do 'stuff', if that's what you're worried about, but I'm sure you get the picture." She said smug and I even flinched, too.

"Renesmee, he's a freaking werewolf! You can't do that with him! He could kill you!"

I raised my eyes and looked back at Matthew, his eyes wide. He kept mouthing 'werewolf' over and over. I moved from Edward and sat by Matthew, whispering in his ear to calm down. He still wasn't quite over the fact that his sister is dating a werewolf.

"I don't care," She was upstairs now, "because he doesn't hurt me. Now, I'm going to stay with him and there is nothing you can do about it."

"I'm you're father and I _can _do something about it," Edward said, going upstairs after Renesmee.

I shushed Matthew, "I can't believe it, he's a werewolf." The way he said it suddenly made me feel like a bad parent. I mean, what kind of parent would let their child date a werewolf?

"What! Is! On! Your! Finger!" Edward yelled so loud that Matthew covered his ears.

"It's called a ring! Yeah, he proposed to me, dad, but it was only fake! It's not real!" Renesmee stomped.

Edward snorted, "It sure looks like a real ring to me!"

**Review! :) I know, I know, The characters are all a little OOC.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Bella's POV**

Renesmee left the house without another word to anyone in the house, she even threw in a glare at Edward.

Edward let her push past him because he suddenly felt bad for flipping out on her, but then he was twisted on the fact the she had a ring on her finger. I kept telling him it wasn't real, like she said, but he wouldn't quite believe it. "I messed up, Bella," he said leaning on my shoulder.

I stroked his head, "It's okay, she'll forgive you," I said.

"No she won't, but I don't blame her," he complained.

I sighed, this is going to be a long night. It was a long night; Edward kept saying she's going to hate him, but he wouldn't blame her. He said she won't come back home tomorrow because he yelled at her. I kept saying over and over that it was going to be okay, only to be told that I was lying.

Three o'clock rolled around and I noticed a different smell in the air. Edward didn't show any indication that someone was near. I stood up and walked out to the door. Just as I reached it there was a knock. I quickly opened the door and saw Jacob. As soon as I saw who it was Edward was by my side.

"Wait!" Yelled Jacob, putting his hands up, "Before you say anything I just want to say that if I was planning on taking your daughters hand in marriage I would ask for your blessing first. That ring I gave her was my grandmothers ring and is not an engagement ring. I did not mean to start anything, Mr. Cullen. And I made Renesmee come back because I know she didn't mean to start a fight," Jacob said quickly, trying to get everything out before a raging Edward stopped him.

I didn't say anything and let Edward say what he wanted to, "Thanks Jacob. I feel better having you come to me and knowing that you respect me enough to ask me before you plan on marrying me daughter."

"Which I hope isn't anytime soon," I said laughing.

"Don't worry Mrs. Cullen, it won't be. I plan on waiting till I'm finished with schooling."

"I like you a little more, Jacob, but you still have a long ways to go until I stop looking at you like you're an enemy," Edward said laughing and sticking out his hand.

Jacob joined in and grabbed his hand, "Same here, Mr. Cullen." He looked behind him at his truck, "Renesmee is in there, but she won't come out."

That got me thinking about how she got home earlier, "Did she happen to tell you that we didn't want her riding on the motorcycle anymore?"

He looked at me, slowing shaking her head, "No, she never said anything about her not being allowed on the bike... Oh, I'm so sorry. I really do want both of your approvals and I would never do anything you wouldn't want me to."

He seemed so sincere that I reached out and grabbed his arm, "You're a very nice gentleman. Renesmee is lucky to have you and you are lucky to have her." After that we said good bye and Jacob left, leaving Renesmee outside by herself until she came back in.

"Bella, I think you went a little too far at the end of the conversation. Did you forget he's a werewolf and werewolf's are our enemies." Edward spoke, acting like I was a four year old.

"Yes, Edward, I do know he is our 'enemy' but he seems very sweet, did you hear him. He respects us, even if we're enemies. He doesn't care to get on your bad side, all he wants to be is on your good side. He really cares what we think of him and he has to try extra hard compared to a human boy because he is what he is. He can't help being a werewolf and he can't help loving our daughter, Edward."

He sighed, "Yes, you are right, but I still think you went a little far." He smiled his crooked grin and pulled me into a tight hug.

Renesmee slowly walked up to the house and looked into the living room, "Where's Matt?"

I was about to say what about your father but Edward put his hand over my mouth and said, "He's upstairs in his room, honey."

She ran upstairs yelling, "Matthew! Open your door!"

I looked at Edward, confused, "Why didn't you make her apologize to you?"

"She did in her head. We both know how hard it is for her to apologize, so I excepted it," he smiled.

Five minuets later Renesmee came back downstairs, "Mom, I'm sorry."

"That's okay, dear." I said, walking over to her and pulling her into a hug. I will always forgive my little girl, no matter how big she is and know matter what she does. "Don't go getting married anytime soon to that boy, though. I like him, but I don't like him that much. Same with your father and your brother. Especially your brother, Renesmee. You guys used to be close, so make sure you don't forget about him. You can hang out with Jacob but remember to do stuff with your brother, too. You know he's too nice to normally say anything and that could be why he exploded tonight."

"I know, mom. I apologized to him and said that we could do something this weekend. I offered bowling and he said skating. I don't know what we are going to do but it's just going to be us."

I smiled, "That's my girl."

The phone rang and I looked at Edward to get it. "Hello?" He said and then looked at me confused, "Um, yeah. Hang on." He pulled the phone away from his ear and yelled, "Matthew, someone is on the phone for you."

I mouthed, 'who is it?' He mouthed back, 'some girl,' with a shrug.

**Please review! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Bella's POV**

"Who is it, dad?" He asked as he slowly walked down the stairs.

"I have no clue, just get your butt down here and get the phone," Edward said laughing.

When Matthew got downstairs he took the phone from Edward, "Hello?"

"Hi Matthew!" A girls voice said on the other end of the line. He looked between Edward, Renesmee, and I, "Um, not to be rude, but who am I speaking to?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot about that. Well I'm Lisa, Ashley's friend. I don't know, she likes... Never mind. Anyway, she was too afraid to call you, I did for her. I guess you guys talk all the time in... Oh, here, she wants to talk to you now."

"Um, okay," Matthew laughed nervously and looked over at me, shrugging his shoulders. I took both Renesmee's and Edwards hand, pulling them away to give him some privacy. Matthew was on the phone for half an hour and when he was done he walked into the living room smiling.

I could only guess what him and Edward already knew. I looked at Edward then him, "Well, this isn't fair. Tell a mom what's going on."

Matthew laughed, "Well, I guess I have my first date." I hugged Matthew because he always had girls asking him out but he never said yes to anyone. I started wondering if maybe he wasn't interested in girls, which I wouldn't have minded, but now I find that's not the case. "I'm so proud of you, honey. What makes this one so different compared to the other girls?" I asked.

"A lot, mom. I've had my eye on her for while. She's beautiful, funny, smart, and so much more. I never thought she'd like me." He smiled his goofy grin.

"Why wouldn't she, son? You are very handsome."

"Yeah, I guess I am." He smiled to no one. "I'm going to finish my homework and go to bed." He walked away upstairs.

"Hey, maybe we could double date!" Renesmee yelled and I looked at her. "Renesmee, no, I thought it was only suppose to be you two. No Jacob." I said seriously, looking at Edward for him agreement. He nodded at her.

"But he has got his girlfriend now, so it will work out. Plus-" Edward cut her off. "No, Matthew told Ashley that it was going to be a date before they made anything official."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. That can still be their date. It will just be a double date. You know?" She said shrugging.

"Yes we know. We know that if all four of you guys went then you and Jacob will go off to do your own thing, leaving Matthew and Ashley alone. Plus, you guys made these plans for only the two of you. I'm sure Matthew would be very upset if you pick Jacob over him again," Edward said, putting his foot down on the subject.

Renesmee rolled her eyes, "Fine." She stomped away from us.

"She's going to try anything she can to get alone with Jacob, isn't she?" I asked and Edward nodded.

"Yes. She thinks Matthew won't mind because of Ashley."

"I'm going upstairs for a minuet to talk to Matthew," I said leaving Edwards side. I got upstairs and knocked on Matthews door.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Could I come in, sweetheart?" I put my hand on the door knob but wait until I had an answer to walk in. "So, when is this date you have with this girl?" I sat on his bed after I closed the door behind me.

"Well, she said about this weekend but I said I couldn't because me and Renesmee were going to do something, so I offered tomorrow night. She said that's okay." I smiled. He really was making an effort to hang out with his sister while she was trying to get out of it. See, he would want to stick to the idea.

"That's good. Do you know where you're going to take her?"

He stared blankly at me, "Um, I guess I didn't think that far." He laughed nervously.

"You goof." I said, messing with his hair, "Let's see. Its your first date and you want something simple, right? Why don't you try bowling? Then you can go skating with Renesmee during the weekend?"

"Yeah, thanks, mom. That sounds good." He hugged me. "Well, I'm going to bed right now. Night. Love you."

"Love you, too son." I stood up and went to leave the room. Before I closed the door I looked at Matthew, "You two are really growing up, huh? Soon I'm going to have to start planning weddings for both of you." I laughed, "Wouldn't that be great if they were both the same day; it'd be so hectic."

"Whoa, mom. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. I haven't even been on a date with his girl and you're already talking marriage? You know I'm waiting until I'm out of school to even think of marriage. Plus, Jacob and Renesmee would probably get married before I will because it looks like Renesmee doesn't want to wait."

I sighed, "Yes, but thankfully Jacob does want to wait until school is over. He is a real gentleman, just like you. And Renesmee probably doesn't really want to marry him. She might be scared to lose him and thinks marriage will stop that from happening."

He nodded his head for a while, "Yeah." He said.

"Okay, good night, honey," I closed his door and walked out of his room. Marriage? Why was I just talking about marriage to my teenage son? I shook my head, walking back downstairs.

"You know, Bella, that was a good theory," Edward said from the couch and I looked over.

"What?" Came my stupid response.

"Why Renesmee wants to marry Jacob." I nodded my head once in understanding. "But if you were to listen to her mind," Which I can't Edward, thanks, "then you would see that she actually doesn't want to marry him. She is honestly not ready to get married to anyone because she is afraid to grow up. She doesn't want to get her own place, or move away from her family, or raise her own children. She just wants to stay little Renesmee and she knows that's how we want her to stay, too."

"Of course I want her to stay little forever, just like everyone else, but we all know she has to grow up, Edward. She should know that she doesn't have to marry anyone until she wants to, she doesn't have to move away, or raise her own family."

**Review please! :) I won't be updating until at least monday; I have a busy weekend.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Renesmee- 25 Matthew- 25**

Renesmee and Matthew have been out of college for a year and both of then stiill live in the house, which I'm glad for. I never want my babies to leave my house, though they hardly ever home. Renesmee is always out with Jacob and Matthew is always out with Ashley. Whether the four of them go out together or they go on their seprate date is beyond me. All I do know is that the two of them always comes back happy.

One day, Renesmee and Ashley go out together, to shop with Alice, and we get an unexpected visit from Jacob.

"Oh, well, hello, Jacob," I said, smiling and opening the door for him to come in. "What would you like?"

He looked at Edward, "Well, I'm sure he knows why I am here already, but I will say for Mrs. Cullen." He smiled at me, "Well, I have come here today to ask for both your blessings for me to take Renesmee's hand in marriage. I told you guys I would wait for school to be over and I have, plus a year. I understand if you don't allow me to, but I will marry her eventually," He said truthfully.

I let Edward answer, "You have our blessing, Jacob Black. I believe you will take care of my daughter and, even though you are my enemy, I feel she needs someone strong to take care of her. Thank you." Edward stuck out his hand for Jacob to shake, which he did. He didn't even flinch.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," Jacob smiled brightly.

"Please, call me Edward from now on," Edward nodded, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"And call me Bella," I said, not wanting to be forgotten in this conversation.

Jacob shook my hand, "And thank you, Bella." I only laughed a little and offered him a drink, but he denied it and said he had to get going.

I turned to Edward, the biggest smile on my face, "My baby is getting married!" I threw my arms around Edward's neck, "I don't think I could get any happier!"

Well, let me tell you, that was the biggest lie. I could get happier and I did when Matthew walked into the house a few hours later.

"Where were you, son?" I was washing the kitchen counter, waiting to get supper started for the crowd we were going to have tonight.

He rocked on his tippy toes, "Well... I went over to Ashley's house to talk to her parents." That's all he had to say for me to get it. I stood there, frozen in place. Both my babies were getting married! Oh my gosh, now I can't get any happier!

"Matthew, that's great! I can't believe it." I hugged him tightly, "I'm so proud of you!" I kissed his cheek. I pulled back and asked, "Do you have the ring?"

He nodded and pulled a dark blue, velvet box. He flipped it open to reveal a beautiful ring. The ring was a silver band with a big dimiond in the middle, which was slittly a blueish tint. On both sides of the ring there were three smaller dimionds arranged in the shape of a triangle.

"Oh, Matthew! It's beautiful!" I hugged him once more, "She's going to love it.

"Thanks, mom," He hugged me back.

That night Renesmee had Jacob over and Matthew had Ashley over. We had dinner then the four went downstairs to watch a movie. The four of them friends. Over the years Matthew came to like Jacob and now they are, as they consider it, best bro buds. I would just roll my eyes everytime they said that. I was funny, but I was glad they were finally getting along.

Later that night, around 9, Jacob and Renesmee came upstairs and said they were going to go out to get some ice cream. When they left Renesmee didn't have a ring on her finger but when she came back she did. She gushed, and cried, and laughed. I think I was just as excited as she was because I was jumping up and down along with her. I congradulated a beaming Jacob, "You better take care of her," I warned.

"Like always, Bella." He bowed slightly.

I looked at him seriously, "That's Mrs. Cullen, to you." He gave me a stupid look and I laughed, "Kidding. Kidding. But don't start calling me mom."

"Of course not." He looked disqusted.

"Good boy." I thought about that and busted out laughing. Renesmee must have gotten it because she joined in, but Jacob looked lost. I had to tell him, but I had to make the best of it, "Eh, you wouldn't get it. Dog's are usually dumb."

He glared, "Ha, ha. Funny you two."

"I thought so," the both of us said together.

The voice of my son downstairs caught my attention, "I know you like privicay, and unthought of things, Ashley," His tone was mocking and I heard a giggle, "So, I thought this would make you happier then taking you out to a high end restarunt out in public. I want you to know that I will always love you and plan to for as long as I live. Will you marry me?"

It was quiet for a moment, "Yes, Matthew, I will marry you."

My face lit up, this really isn't happening, is it? Somebody pinch me!

**Okay, well, I'm sure that sucks and was stupid, huh? But, all well. This story is pretty much over all most. I really don't think I need to go through them having a wedding becaues there wouldn't be much drama from people. So, I think I'm done? If you think I need more chapters tell me what you would like to see in those chapters and I will think about it. Review! :)**


End file.
